La nueva generacion
by angi3.1415
Summary: Aquí se acaba lo que se daba. He puesto el último capítulo, es corto pero interesante, noticia de última hora, habrá otro final, lo cambiaré en breve, menos de 2 años
1. las presentaciones

La acción se situa unos años después que se enfrontaran a los dragones malignos (en GT), pero como no me gusto la parte de GT hare como que no paso, es decir estan todos los personajes, un poco mayores, pero están todos.  
  
El principio:  
  
En el banco de la caye principal de Ciudad Satan se está produciendo un atraco. La policia está interviniendo porque ya ha perdido a unos cuantos de sus hombre. En esas que sale uno de los rehenes con un megáfono.  
  
- Los secuestradores me ordenan decir: Queremos un helicóptero, sin piloto, un coche deportivo, mejor dicho el capsule motor 3045ZX ( NdA:el mejor coche de la corporación capsule equivalente al último modelo de Ferrari), y unas raciones para unas veinte personas del restaurante que hay dos cayes más para abajo.  
  
- Ya intentaremos hacer algo dice el jefe de la policía. Para dentro de cuánto tiempo lo quieren.  
  
Se oye a alguien desde dentro del local chillar: La comida en 45 min y lo demás en una hora y media.  
  
- Es poco tiempo, no se lo podremos conseguir.  
  
- Pues yo me daría prisa si no quiere que augmente el número de cadáveres.  
  
- Vale, ya intentaré lograrlo.  
  
El oficial está hablando con sus subordinados:  
  
- Jefe como lo haremos, parecen muy duros.  
  
- No lo se, estoy pensando, hace unos 15 o 20 años, ejercer la autoridad era mucho más fácil, ya que había dos grandes defensores de la justicia, El Gransayaman y la hija del Sr. Satan que en sus ratos libres nos ayudaba, pero ahora no están ninguno de los dos guardianes.  
  
- Yo pensaba que eran leyendas urbanas, ya que las hazañas que cuentan son fantásticas.  
  
- No, son bien ciertas.  
  
Entra un hombre desde fuera a toda velocidad  
  
- CAPITÁN la comida ya está lista, quiere que pongamos algún sobnifero o algo por el estilo.  
  
- Es una buena idea, así los podemos dejar inconscientes y entrar por la fuerza. (se nota que esté capitán es un seguidor de satan, porque sinó no tendría unas ideas tan brillantes.)  
  
Un agente lleva la comida hasta la puerta del Banco, entonces sale el mismo hombre que había hecho de interlocutor. Lo que pasa dentro del banco.  
  
- Por favor, todos los clientes del banco y trabajadores del mismo que se pongan a comer. - El hombre que dijo esto era de constitución fuerte, pero no forzudo, y en su mirada se veía la picardía de una vividor. El, tres hombres y una mujer que estaba en la otra punta de banco no tocarón la comida.  
  
La gente cuando acavaba de comer se notaba muy cansada y se quedaban dormidos en el suelo,  
  
- Pobres ilusos, nos querían hacer caer en una trampa tan vieja como está, ahora se las veran con nosotros. - dijo la chica rubia  
  
- Entonces que empiece la diversión.  
  
Los atracadores cogieron un megáfono que había en el banco y dirigiendose a la policía.  
  
- Se han duplicado las exigencias, ahora tenemos a la mitad de los rehenes dormidos. Y haremos que los otros los vean morir si no cumplen nuestras exigencia. 1º queremos dos helicópteros pero uno con piloto, 2º nos dejarán los depositos de todos los vehículos bien llenos 3º y último, queremos todo esto en menos de 20 minutos.  
  
Con los policías,  
  
- ¿quién ha sido el listo que me ha dicho que teníamos que ponerles sobniferos en la comida? - nadie se pronunció- Ahora si que estamos en un lío muy grande.  
  
El capitán sale a fuera a hablar, pero una chica que ha aparecido de la nada le roba el megáfono, la chica llevaba una falda de color azul, un jersey blanco y en la cara llevaba un antifaz, pero aún así se le distinguía una melena por el hombro negra.  
  
- Sr atracadores, les quiero comunicar que las exigencias han cambiado, ahora dicto yo las normas, según tengo entendido, solo hay cinco personas conscientes dentro del banco, que en cualquiermomento se pueden volver en zero. Me gustaría sujerir que salga con las manos en la cabeza y poco a poco, porque sino entraré a buscarle y no le gustará, le dejo cinco minutos para que decida, el tiempo ya ha empezado.  
  
Mientras tanto en el equipo de ventilación se ve a una chica rubia con una falda amarilla y un top blanco que va reptando detras de una de peliazul que lleva una falda roja y un top blanco.  
  
- Me puedes decir porque demonios siempre acaba ella dando la cara al público y nosotras somos las que nos ensuciamos.  
  
- Una pregunta interesante, lo único que pasa es que yo no tengo ni remota idea. Seguro que debe ser porque fue a ella a quien se le ocurrio este hobby.  
  
- Vale, lo accepto, ojalá sean un poco más fuertes que los últimos, porque esos eran todo un querer y no poder.  
  
- Ya estamos en el lugar. Silencio. - Se toca el pendiente de su oreja derecha - Alineadas y listas. - lo suelta y se dirije a su compañera - Estos inventos són fantásticos.  
  
Mientras tanto dentro del banco.  
  
- Mirar nos ha salido una cría bacilona, que podemos hacer con ella, yo no me pienso rendir- el atracador de la mirada pícara.  
  
- Ninguno nos rendiremos, por una niñata insolente, porque todos sabéis que yo soy la única mujer en este show.  
  
Se oye desde fuera  
  
- Os quedan 30 segundos, os estoy esperando.- luego tocando el pendiente - listas - Las otras le contestan - listas - la de fuera - Que empiece el show.  
  
Mientras dice esto se va dirigiendo tranquilamente hacia la puerta del Banco una vez está cerca, llama.  
  
- Por favor srs. Atracadores que me dejarían entrar, llevo la llave del coche.  
  
- Por lo visto no es muy lista - dice un atracador mientras habré la puerta para que pueda pasar y le pega un estirón. La chica entra como volando.  
  
- Tranquilo hombre que se me puede estropear el conjunto.  
  
Una vez esta dentro, mirando a la mujer, al hombre de la mirada pícara y una de las rejillas de ventilación.  
  
- Bueno mocosa, muchas luces no tienes, te has dejado cojer sin dificultad y ahora quien nos vacilará desde fuera.  
  
- En serio crees que me habéis cojido, yo creía que había dicho que entraba a buscaros si no salíais.  
  
- Por favor no me vengas con esas, que me parece que se necesita a alguien más para hacernos algo de daño. - dice la mujer.  
  
- Crees que me podrías ganar.  
  
- Por supuesto, por algo soy Daisy la dulce.  
  
- Que miedo, va te dejo atacar.  
  
Daisy va dando golpes mientras que la morena los esquiva sin ningún tipo de molestia, se observa que és mucho más rápida.  
  
- Parece que estas cansada, debe de ser la edad, los años siempre pesan.  
  
- Esta me la pagas niñata.  
  
Daisy se dirije a atacar a la morena, está la esquiva y le da un golpe en la nuca que la deja inconsciente.  
  
- Prueba de esquivar esto niña. - Un hombre le lanza un docena de suriquens (estrellas ninja). Ella los esquiva haciendo unas cuantas figuras acrobáticas.  
  
- No vale lanzar objetos - dice la rubia detrás del hombre, al girarse para observarla ella le da un golpe en el estomago y cae al suelo.  
  
De momento quedan tres atracadores en pie.  
  
- Dime que lado prefieres, derecho o izquiero - dice la morena, refiriendose a la rubia.  
  
- Yo me quedo con el derecho - Se cruzan en el aire a gran velocidad, llegan hasta los atracadores y los dejan inconscientes sin gran dificultad.  
  
- Bueno, no creo que penséis que podréis vencerme tan fácilmente - observa que hay una chica en el suelo con el pelo azul que se esta despertando, la coje y le apunta con la pistola en la cabeza.  
  
Cuando la pone de pie se dan cuenta que es su amiga, que aún lleva puesto el antifaz.  
  
- Y ahora quien la protegerá y evitará que le vuele la tapa de los sesos.  
  
- Lo siento, has cometido un terrible error - dice la rehen.  
  
- ¿cual?  
  
- Creer que necesito protección - Se da impulso al mismo tiempo que desarma al atracador y se coloca en su espalda. - Ahora que quieres hacer - y le da un golpe con la culata de la escopeta antes de que pueda hacer nada.  
  
Los dejan atados en medio del local y ellas marchan a gran velocidad, pasando casi inadvertidas por delante de los guardias.  
  
Van saltando por los tejados, hasta que llegan a uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Allí apretan un voton de sus relojes y quedan vestidas con ropas de calle.  
  
- Tenemos que ir hacia tu casa, ya que habías quedado con tu hermano- mira el reloj - hace cinco minutos.  
  
Se observa como la peliazul se saca una capsula del bolso que se convierte en un coche, las tres suben y se marchan.  
  
En el edificio principal de la Corporación Capsula, en la sala de estar. Se puede observar un grupo formado entre 10 i 15 personas, contando mal.  
  
- Trunks y tu hermana dónde está.  
  
- No tengo ni idea, yo le dije que me viniera a buscar hace cinco minutos, conociendola se que llegará en nada.  
  
- Vale, ya estaremos a lerta. - Concluyo la mujer del pelo azul y se dirigió hacia un hombre que con el pelo de punta y moreno, aparte de no muy alto – Vegeta, cariño por favor estaté alerta por si acaso viene Bra.  
  
- Vale como quieras mujer.  
  
- Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames mujer, que me llamo Bulma.  
  
- Vale mujer ya lo he entendido, no te lo volveré a decir.  
  
- Yo te mato, pordrías mostrar algo de apreció.  
  
- Apagar las luces y que todo el mundo este en silencio. (susurrando) He notado que mi pequeña está a punto de llegar, que todo el mundo se preparé para la sorpresa y esconda su ki.  
  
Todos se colocan en sus sitios, sus sitios son para Goten y Trunks cerca de la puerta mientras que todos los otros se colocan escondidos por el comedor, exceptuando a Goku que se va a la cocina porque quiere tragar a gusto.  
  
Se observa como tres chicas vajan de una coche y lo convierten en capsula  
  
- Pam, Marron reducir vuestros kis – dice Bra - y poneros en guardia porque estoy convencida de que hay alguien escondido dentro de mi casa. El plan es el siguiente, notáis que hay dos personas por la puerta pues Pam y yo nos encargaremos de ellas mientras que tu Marron vas a encender las luces, el interruptor está al final del comedor cerca de la puerta de la cocina.  
  
- Todas: Vale.  
  
Se dirigen cautelosamente hacia la puerta, Bra decide que es mejor que en lugar de utilizar la llave se derribe la puerta así podrán causar una mayor sorpresa a los que están dentro de la casa. Pam con una fuerte patada tira al suelo la puerta, con tan buena suerte que cae encima de la persona que estaba detrás, mientras Bra le ha dado un terrible golpe en el estomago al chico que había cerca de la puerta, en esos momentos que enciende Marron la luz y las tres chicas pueden ver lo que han hecho.  
  
- lo siento mucho Truncs no era mi intención, -toda sonrojada, mientras se dirige a socorrer al chico que hay debajo la puerta- que me puedes perdonar, lo siento no era mi intención es que Bra ha notado algo extraño y hemos decidido actuar, perdóname lo siento.  
  
- Perdóname Goten -dirigiéndose a un chico moreno con el pelo muy despeinado- ha sido sin querer -no se podía aguantar a risa, había tumbado al chico que le gustaba-.  
  
En otra parte del mismo comedor se puede observar una conversación entre una chica rubia y Bulma.  
  
- Lo ves Bulma como no era buena idea, les llegamos haber tenido que decir algo a Pam y a Marron para que hicieran de gancho.  
  
- Tienes razón, lo que paso es que no pense en que las chicas se defendieran de esa forma. Que Pam hiciera algo todavía, pero que Bra tumbara a Goten eso si que resulta difícil de creer.  
  
En esas que se acerca otra mujer de sobre unos 35 a 40 años y se pone tranquilamente en la conversación.  
  
- ¿De qué están hablando tan apartadas del resto y con ese tono de secretos?  
  
- De la actitud de las chicas que nos ha sorprendido mucho, no nos podemos creer lo que ha pasado, de tu hija aún nos lo podíamos imaginar pero de Bra me cuesta mucho de creerlo, perdona por decirlo así.  
  
- No te has de disculpar de nada, te entiendo perfectamente. A mi también me ha sorprendido la actitud de todas  
  
En esos mismos instantes suena el timbre y se puede observar como en la puerta principal aparece un hombre con una frente muy despejada y una barba muy poblada. El cual observa toda la situación con una gran cara de sorpresa y miedo al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Hola!, buenas tardes, ¿qué puedo pasar? ¿Quién os ha atacado?  
  
- Por favor señor Satan pase y explíquenos el porqué de su visita.- dice Bulma  
  
- 'Bulma porque narices has de ser tan amable, que no puedes ver que solamente viene a molestar, no puede ser le he dicho Bulma en lugar de mujer, uff menos mal que no me ha oído, sino me liquida, prefiero 20 veces luchar contra Boo que enfrentarme a ella.'  
  
- No nos ha atacado nadie querido abuelo, -dice toda roja- lo hemos hecho entre Bra, Maron y yo.  
  
- Es lógico -dice con cara de sorpresa- seguro que has observado algo raro y como te pareces a tu abuelo has decidido defenderlos. JA JA JA  
  
Todo el mundo al oír esto se cae de espaldas porque han entendido que el abuelo fuerte de Pam es él, bueno todo el mundo no, Goku sigue tranquilamente comiendo.  
  
- ¿Por qué ha venido? -dice Vegeta con toda la amabilidad que le caracteriza.  
  
- Porque se celebra un nuevo torneo de artes marciales y venia a preguntar si alguien de vosotros quiere participar, se realizará como se hacía en la antigüedad, nada de máquinas que midan la fuerza, solamente combates para que sobrevivan los más fuertes y el que gane de todos vosotros se enfrentará a la final contra mi el gran campeón.  
  
Casi todo el mundo ha dejado de prestar atención porque no les interesa, mientras que nuestras chicas, las que no saben estar quietas y las que han salido a sus padres y abuelos con las ganas de luchar, se mueren de ganas, pero no se atreven a decir nada, no sea que las castiguen.  
  
-El torneo se realiza de aquí a cuatro días. Y a continuación les comunicaré los premios, el primer premio es de un millón de euros.  
  
Al oír esa cantidad a Chichi se le han abierto los ojos como tomates y medio tartamudeando dice.  
  
- Goku tu participaras.  
  
- Cada -con la boca llena de comida, NdA esta traducido, porque en verdad no se entinde nada- vez que participo yo alguna desgracia ocurre, aparte que casi siempre salen nuevos enemigos.  
  
- Goku necesitamos ese dinero, piensa que mi herencia se está acabando y tú nunca has trabajado, no tienes ninguna otra opción.  
  
-Bueno si participa Goku el torneo será más divertido y al menos habrá un contrincante de mi nivel, pensándolo mejor que sean uno y medio porque Trunks también participará, ya que se esta volviendo un vago que nunca hace nada y siempre se escasea de los entrenamientos.  
  
-Pero papa yo no quiero luchar, es que tengo una cita y aparte Goten tampoco participara.  
  
-Quien ha dicho que Goten no participa, -dice Chichi toda ofendida- si que lo hará porque dos premios son mejor que uno solo.  
  
- También te ha tocado participar o pringar como prefieras.- Dice en voz baja y mientras le da un golpe de codo en la espalda a Goten.  
  
- Va Gohan participa, -comenta Videl toda emocionada- así podrás demostrar a todo el mudo que no estas tan débil como creen ellos, si no participas soy capaz hasta de creérmelo yo y todo.  
  
- Si lo dices así me parece que no tengo ninguna otra opción. 'uff suerte que lo ha dicho ellas, porque me moría de ganas de participar.'  
  
- Yo también participare – dice Klylin des de un rincon- porque aún puedo quedar sexto y seguro que obtendré un premio.  
  
- Por favor cariño cuenta bien – comenta A-18 -, yo creo que como mucho puedes quedar séptimo, porque yo también participaré.  
  
En esas se puede observar a las tres chicas, todas muy emocionadas que dicen: NOSOTRAS TAMBÍEN PARTICIPAMOS.  
  
No se podían imaginar las consecuencias de esa frase, todos sus padres estaban listos para dejarlas sin respirar por la broncas que les iban a caer.  
  
- Bra tú eres una niña todavía, -dice Vegeta- nunca has practicado la artes marciales y aparte seguro que te pueden hacer mucho daño, por lo tanto no participarás.  
  
- Que tu madre participará en los torneos no implica que tu puedas ir y a más a más tienes que estudiar que ya que estas en la universidad.  
  
-Marron cariño, por favor no hagas locuras, porque con tu madre ya tenemos suficiente.  
  
Las chicas nada más oír las malas justificaciones de sus padres para que no participen deciden irse hacia la habitación de Bra para hablar con tranquilidad. Mientras tanto en el comedor. Se pueden diferenciar varios grupos porque todo el mundo ha quedado muy sorprendido por la actitud de los padres. Se observa que dos mujeres están separadas de las demás y entonces empiezan a hablar.  
  
- Chichi, tengo una idea -dice Videl- y si nosotras dos también participamos en el torneo, recorcando los viejos tiempos.  
  
- No crees que ya estoy un poco mayor, si fuese joven aún participaría, pero no lo soy.  
  
-Si quieres si que puedes volver a ser joven.  
  
-Por favor Videl no me tomes el pelo que ya soy mayor.  
  
-Yo me estaba refiriendo a reunir las Bolas del Dragón.  
  
En esas que se acerca Bulma y sólo puede oír la última parte de la frase de Videl Bolas de Dragón.  
  
-¿qué quiereis hacer con las DB?  
  
- Pues Videl ha pensado que le podíamos pedir a Xenón que nos rejuveneciera, para poder participar en el torneo e intentar darles una buena lección a esos machistas.  
  
- Bueno, no creo que sea mala idea, y aparte ya se me notan mucho las arrugas. Creo que mi ayuda será indispensable porque necesitareis un radar mágico porque sino como os lo haréis y también creo que la idea se puede mejorar.  
  
En esas que observan que A-18 se acerca hacía donde están y deciden cambiar de tema.  
  
- Porque Klylin es mi marido sino por la actitud que ha tenido lo mataba sin ningún remordimiento.  
  
- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez para que lo quieras matar? -dice Bulma  
  
- Simplemente es por el hecho de no dejar participar a Maron en el torneo, pongo la mano en el fuego de que hoy por hoy es mucho más fuerte que Klylin, lo único que necesita es un poco de entrenamiento.  
  
- Tienes razón a mi tampoco me ha gustado la actitud de Vegeta, mientras obliga a un hijo a participar al otro le prohíbe por el simple hecho de ser una chica.  
  
- Tenemos que hacer algo para que puedan entrenar y así participar. Pero quien las podría entrenarlas.  
  
- Goku, ese es nuestro hombre ya que cree que cómo más gente haya más divertido será el torneo. Lo hemos de encontrar.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Bra se puede observar que las tres chicas están un poco enfadadas ya que no les han dejado hacer lo que querían, y sin darse cuenta empiezan a hablar con un tono de voz muy alto.  
  
- ¿Cómo se atreven a decirles a unas justicieras como nosotras que no podemos participar? - dice Pam  
  
- Es verdad, estamos entrenado muy duro, lo único que pasa es que no nos sabemos convertir en SS.  
  
- Pero es secundario, lo que hemos de evitar es que se enteren que pensamos participar y desovedecerlos.  
  
En esas que se oye que alguien llama a la puerta.  
  
- ¿qué puedo pasar?  
  
- Sr. Goku entre, que aún nos podrá ayudar.- dice cortesmente Bra  
  
-He hecho una cosa que no está bien pasaba por el pasillo y os he escuchado, pero a sido sin querer. He decidido si vosotras aceptáis que yo seré vuestro entrenador.  
  
- Muchas gracias.- contestan todas  
  
- ¿Cuándo empezamos, abuelo?  
  
-Mañana en la sala del espíritu y del tiempo.  
  
-Sr. Goku, chicas – dice Maron- hemos de poner todas la misma excusa, por lo tanto diremos que nos vamos a Nàmec y que el Sr. Goku nos lleva, al ir a Nàmec no pensaremos tanto en el torneo.  
  
-Todos: Vale.  
  
Goku salé de la habitación y mientras va de camino al comedor para volver a reunirse con todos los que están allí. En esas que observa una femenina silueta que va andando por el pasillo y se dirige a él.  
  
1. ¿De donde vienes? -pregunta Chichi  
  
- De...el baño. ¿por qué lo quieres saber?  
  
- Porque hace un buen rato que te busco. Era para pedirte que entrenaras a las chicas.  
  
- Tú estas loca, como quieres que las entrene si sus padres les han prohibido participar.  
  
- Da igual, tienen mucha ilusión.  
  
- Como que da igual no es tu vida la que está en peligro, si se enteran sus padres son capaces de matarme y entonces no podría participar en el torneo.  
  
- Si te pones así lo dejamos estar. -tanto miedo le dan Gohan y Vegeta, no me lo podía imaginar- Pero siempre podrías hacer que fueran más fuertes que sus padres.  
  
- 'Buena idea' Es un riesgo demasiado grande y yo no lo quiero correr.  
  
Trunks y Goten estan mirando la tele, concretamente el telediario, la noticia del atraco al banco.  
  
- Has visto, quien ha podido hacer algo por el estilo.  
  
- No tengo ni idea, pero no creo que al final los atracadores hayan tomado la comida para dormir.  
  
- Mira sale una chica con un megáfono, por lo que se ve ha sido ella quien los a reducido.  
  
- Lo siento tio, no ha sido ella, sino que dentro del banco había dos chicas más, las hemos visto salir.  
  
- Entonces esas chicas son fuertes, ¿por qué no habéis hecho nada con las ganas que tenéis de luchar?  
  
- Muy fácil querido hermanito, simplemente porque no podemos transformarnos y entonces nos conocería todo el mundo.  
  
- ¿ Y como eran esas chicas?  
  
- Lo siento Trunks precioso, - dice Maron- no las hemos podido ver, eran muy rápidas. Piensa que todos los medios de comunicación dice que solo había una chica y que no ha salido del local.  
  
- Lo siento tio y Trunks pero nosotras hemos de marchar porque mañana nos vamos a Namec.  
  
Nda: Lo se está historia os suena familiar, la he borrado y la vuelvo a publicar con algunas pequeñas modificaciones. 


	2. Chichi y Videl

La noche acaba pasando sin ninguna otra incidencia.  
  
Al día siguiente Gohan marcha pronto de su casa para ir a entrenar en las montañas que están cerca de la casa de sus padres con su hermano y su padre. Pero allí se lleva una sorpresa.  
  
- Buenos días padre, ¿cómo es que aún no habéis empezado a entrenar? Yo que creía que llegaría el último y así me escaqueaba de una gran parte.  
  
- Tranquilo hijo que yo no estaré para presionaros, me voy que me han contratado como nave estelar para que viaje a Námec.  
  
- ¿Y por qué te has de ir a Námec? Si no hay nada en ese planeta.  
  
- Yo se lo que habrá hermanito, un par de niñas mimadas y caprichosas enfadadas con sus padres.  
  
- Vale, ya lo entiendo, es mi hija y sus amigas, ya está bien que se marchen así no correran peligro, pero luego vendrás  
  
- Lo siento me quedaré con Oob, porque me quiero divertir entrenando y con vosotros me dormiría.  
  
- Vale adiós ya no te molestamos más, dile a Videl que yo le he dado permiso a Pam, así no habrá ningún problema.  
  
Goku marcha utilizando en cambio de lugar instantáneo y se planta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en casa de Son Gohan en Satan City. Allí cuando está a punto de tocar el timbre la puerta se abre automáticamente y lo deja pasar.  
  
-Hola buenos días, ¿qué hay alguien?- saluda Goku mientras entra en la casa  
  
- Abuelito, un momento que ya casi estoy lista.- se la oye chillar desdel piso de arriba.  
  
- ¿qué pasa Goku? ¿tu sabes por qué esta tan alborotada?- Pregunta Videl  
  
- Es que me la llevo a Námec, mejor dicho me obligan a llevarlas a Námec porque así no pensaran en el torneo, Son Gohan ya me ha dado su permiso y dice que no te preocupes por nada.  
  
En esas que se observa como baja Pam las escaleras con una gran mochila.  
  
- Abuelo ya estoy lista, vayamos a buscar a Maron y luego a Bra.  
  
Mientras Goku y Pam marchan de casa Videl se dirige hacia el teléfono para llamar a su suegra y decirle que ya puede ir hacia su casa.  
  
Cuando llegan a Kame house una pequeña isla perdida en medio del océano, Pam se altera y se pone a chillar sin darse cuenta.  
  
-Hola Maron ya estamos aquí.- grita Pam  
  
-No es necesari que chilles nadie está sordo, ¿me podrías explicar porque habéis venido?- interviene Klylin  
  
- Papa yo te digo porque han venido, básicamente es porque no me dejas participar en el torneo y por lo tanto nos marchamos a Namec.  
  
- Es un planeta muy peligroso, no puedes ir. Porque..  
  
- Porque no puede ir, -dice tanjantemente A-18 - yo le doy el permiso, tranquila vete sin ningún problema, supongo que también ira Bra entonces si estáis las tres nadie se atreverá a conquistar el planeta y no creo que os puedan asustar insectos y cosas por el estilo 'lo siento Goku te han hecho pringar, por su suerte han escogido al mejor'.  
  
- Va que se nos hace tarde, sujetaros en mis hombros, directos a C. C.  
  
Justo antes de que lleguen a C. C. Se observa como dos personas salen volando dirección a unas montañas áridas para poder entrenar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. También se puede observar una tremenda discusión entre Bulma y Bra.  
  
- ¿Cómo que te vas a Námec? No hay nada bueno en ese planeta. Te lo digo yo que he estado, perdón Goku no te había oído llegar, así que las llevarás tú. Eso no me lo habías dicho, cambia mucho la situación porque ahora os podemos ir a buscar en cualquier instante.  
  
- sujetaros bien chicas, rumbo hacia Namec ( en esas que se presentan en el palacio de Dende.)  
  
Mientras tanto se observa como una aeronave aterriza en el patio trasero de la casa de Videl, de ella baja Chichi y se dirige hacia el interior de la casa. Una vez dentro se puede observar como hay una persona disfrazada de Gran Sayaman II, en esas que Chichi no puede parar de reír.  
  
- Tampoco me queda tan mal.  
  
- No por supuesto que no ja.....ja  
  
-Bueno ya me lo quito, tengo una idea en el gimnasio de mi padre están entrenando los que participarán en el torneo podríamos ir a verlos y de paso probar lo oxidadas que estamos.  
  
- ¿cómo no te entiendo?  
  
- Da igual, lo que te quería decir era que pidiésemos permiso para ver si alguien quiere luchar contra nosotras.  
  
En esas que salen de la casa y se van hacia el gimnasio y la conversación que llevan es algo parecido a esto.  
  
- Videl, hace mucho tiempo que no lucho, ni entreno. Pare cuando Goten me supero y estoy en muy malas condiciones.  
  
- Mejor tranquila, no creo que te puedan hacer mucho daño.  
  
En esas que llegan al gimnasio de Satan cuando entran observan que hay dos muchachos que sobresalen más que los otros, son los campeones del gimnasio. Uno es rubio y el otro moreno pero los dos son igual de creidos, en esas que Sr. Satan se dirige hacia su hija.  
  
- Hola Videl, ¿qué haces aquí? Lo más seguro es que vienes a ver como tu padre se prepara para ganar el torneo.  
  
- Lo siento no es exactamente a eso por lo que hemos venido, venimos a luchar contra los dos campeones del gimnasio. Si alguno se atreve a luchar contra dos mujeres que ya empiezan a estar entradas en edad.  
  
En esas que el chico rubio se levanta del suelo y dice todo chulo como un auténtico discípulo de Sr. Satan.  
  
- Me llamo Idasa y pienso ganaros a las dos.  
  
- Tu y quien más -se cuestiona Chichi- porque queremos un combate cada una por separado.  
  
- Yo soy Ikose y tambíen luchare.  
  
- Videl, mira són Zippi y Zape.  
  
Al oír esta comparación los dos chicos se mosquean. Todos se dirigen hacia el cuadrilátero, los primeros en subir son Idasa y Videl, mientras que Satan hace de juez, jurado y verdugo.  
  
- Pues que empiece el primer combate.  
  
Una vez el Sr. Satan a acabado de decir su frase Idasa se lanza a toda velocidad hacia Videl, la cual salta hacia arriba y lo esquiva sin ningún problema y una vez esta encima suyo le da una terrible patada en la nuca (como Trinity en la primera, última escena de Reload que salta por encima de los guardias) y sale disparado fuera del ring.  
  
- La ganadora es Videl, por favor los participantes al segundo asalto que suban al ring.  
  
Se puede observar como Chichi y Ikose se colocan en sus sitios,  
  
- Yo no soy tan débil como mi amigo, por lo tanto vieja tu no me podrás ganar con tanta facilidad, tendrán bastantes problemas para recuperarla, vieja.  
  
- Me has llamado vieja pero como te atreves ahora veras al ataque.  
  
Antes de terminar la frase ya se había plantado delante de su oponente y le había dado en primer termino una serie de tremendos puñetazos en el estomago, a continuación le dio una temible patadón en toda la cara y por último lo logro tirar fuera del ring gracias a un fantástico puñetazo en plena mejilla.  
  
Los dos chicos están alucinados, como han podido dos mujeres vencerlos a ellos, los campeones del gimnasio del Sr. Satan no se lo podían creer. Las dos mujeres abandonan el gimnasio y se dirigen hacia la aeronave.  
  
- Pues tenías razón, me parece que si que tenemos posibilidades de pasar la eliminatorias, yo pensaba que todos los luchadores eran del nivel de Klylin como mínimo.  
  
- Pasar la eliminatorias no es tan difícil, piensa que ya lo hicimos una vez cada una hace unos cuantos años. Venga hacía C. C. 


	3. las eliminatorias

Ya han pasado los tres días des de la reunión de los Z en C. C. Bulma, Chichi y Videl encontraron todas las DB sin demasiadas dificultades, ya que recibían una ayuda muy misteriosa. Las chicas rebeldes entrenaron un día con Goku en la Sala del Espíritu del tiempo así aprendieron a convertirse en Super saiyan, mientras que los otros días entrenaron de una forma más o menos intensa.  
  
Los demás Z se tomaron unos entrenamientos muy duros para poder llegar bien preparados al torneo.  
  
La acción se sitúa en Isla papaya reconstruida para poder albergar este torneo de artes marciales. Estamos en el día de las inscripciones.  
  
Observamos el grupo de los Z enteros, están Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Picolo, Klylin, Yamcha, Oob, Chaos, Ten Shin Han y por supuesto A- 18  
  
Se dirigen hacia la mesa de inscripción y como todos son muy bien educados dejan pasar a A-18 para que sea la primera en inscribirse.  
  
- ¿ Señorita me podría decir su nombre por favor?- pregunta amablemente el organizador.  
  
- A-18  
  
- Así que participa con un pseudónimo.  
  
- No es un pseudónimo, es mi nombre - se prepara para lanzar una bola de energía hacia un árbol que hay cerca- 'Vale más que destruya el arbol antes que matar a alguien, todo sea para poder participar y ver todo el espectáculo que se montará'  
  
- Cariño tranquilízate, que no pasa nada. -dirigiéndose al organizador y con cara de póquer- Con que soy buena persona le daré un consejo para su seguridad, no haga ningún comentario respecto a nuestros nombres, lo ha entendido.  
  
- Si – responde el organizador con una voz temblorosa.  
  
Sucesivamente los Z se han apuntando sin causar ningún problema, menos para el organizador que se iba quedando muy sorprendido con los nombres de los participantes y las pintas que llevaban.  
  
Trunks y Goten se separan del grupo porque quieren ver si hay alguna chica con la que pueden ligar, ahora que sus "novias" están de viaje. En esas que observan un grupo formado por tres bellezas, la primera que observan es rubia, tiene unos preciosos ojos de color verde y viste un jersey blanco sin mangas y una corta falda de color negro, otra de las chicas es pelirroja, con unos profundos ojos de color negro y lleva puesto un jersey como el de la primera, pero su falda es de color amarillo. La tercera de las chicas lleva una falda azul, el mismo jersey blanco que las otras y su melena es de un negro intenso y sus ojos son de color verde como los de la primera. En estas que observan como se les acercan los chicos y se ponen de una forma muy seductora.  
  
- Hola preciosidades, ¿qué hacen por aquí?- dice Trunks  
  
- Hemos venido ha ver algunos de los combates y hacer algo más. Como soy un poco más educada que tu Trunks, heredero del imperio C. C. Me presento mi nombre es Marte, ella es Venus -señala a la chica con la falda amarilla- y ella es Mercurio -indicando a la chica con la falda negra.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
  
-'la he fastidiado, no le puedo decir quien soy' Eh...  
  
-Es muy fácil, - dice interviniendo Mercurio- sales en todas las revistas del mundo rosa como uno de los solteros más deseados. ¿ y tu amigo quien es?  
  
- Perdonen porque no me haya presentado mi nombre es Son Goten. Pero mis amigos me llaman Goten.  
  
- Trunks la sede de central de tu empresa ¿que está en la ciudad del oeste?- pregunta Venus.  
  
- Si, ¿por qué lo quieres saber?  
  
- Es que el otro día estubimos de excursión.  
  
- ¿Qué os pareció la ciudad?  
  
- Nos encontremos con un atraco y – decia Venus.  
  
En esas que se observa como Vegeta llama la atención para que su hijo vuelva con el grupo.  
  
- Me parece que los llaman – dice Marte  
  
- Tienes razón es mi padre, debe querer que vaya a entrenar ya que mañana empiezan la eliminatorias.  
  
Mientras los chicos marchan nos quedamos pendientes de la conversación que tienen nuestras chicas  
  
- Primera prueba superada y con creces, casa si nos declaran y todo.- dice Mer.  
  
- No exageres y gracias por salvarme cuando he metido la pata.  
  
- Es verdad, hemos de ir en cuenta de no ser descubiertas porque si continuamos con este ritmo no pasaremos ni las semifinales.  
  
- Tenemos que pensar algo para que nos los podamos quitar de encima cuando lo consideremos oportuno.- dice Mercurio  
  
- Tienes razón, lo que podría hacer es ponernos a hablar de la persona que más pánico les da en este mundo.- dice Marte  
  
- Muy bien pensado, hablaremos del Sr. Satan.- responde Venus  
  
Trunks y Goten se están dirigiendo hacia el grupo de los Z.  
  
- Goten no te resultaban familiares esas chicas.  
  
- Si a las Sailor scout, más que nada por las faldas y los nombres  
  
- Estoy hablado en serio  
  
- Yo también, no creo que las conozcamos de nada.  
  
- Has oído el otro día estuvieron en mi ciudad, puede que sean las chicas que detuvieron a los atracadores.  
  
- tienes razón, Pam dijo que había una de morena.  
  
- Si son ellas tenemos que ir con cuidado, porque dieron a entender que eran muy fuertes.  
  
- ¿Por qué han tardado tanto?-pregunta Vegeta  
  
- Habíamos ido a hablar con unas amigas, papá.  
  
- Es verdad, no pensábamos ligar con ellas  
  
Todos los Z caen de espalda al oír está frase.  
  
- Amiguito, cada día te pareces más a tu padre.  
  
- Bueno ya es tarde, vale la pena que nos vayamos al hotel para descansar. Por hoy se han librado del entrenamiento, pero no tendrán la misma suerte los próximos días.- dice Vegeta  
  
Pasan la noche tranquilamente cada uno por su lado. Al día siguiente amanece con un sol radiante y con los primeros rayos se puede observar como los participantes al torneo han salido a dar una vuelta corriendo para así poder llegar al salón de las eliminatorias con el calentamiento ya hecho.  
  
- Trunks mira son las chicas, seguro que han venido a vernos.  
  
- No lo se, vamos a preguntárselo Goten.  
  
Cuando llegan a donde hay nuestras chicas.  
  
- Buenos días, ¿qué hacéis aquí?-dice Trunks  
  
- Ya te lo dijimos hemos venido a ver algunos combates-contesta Mercurio  
  
- Y a participar en otros.- complementan al mismo tiempo Marte y Venus  
  
- Queréis participar, es una locura, os pueden hacer mucho daño, no es un lugar seguro para unas damas como vosotras "porque me estoy preocupando tanto por ellas, lo único que quiero es que no le hagan daño a Marte, recuerda que ahora sales con Bra y es muy celosa cambia de idea"  
  
- Goten tiene razón, os pueden hacer mucho daño.  
  
- Tranquilo tenemos muchos trucos escondidos 'hermanito'.  
  
- Habéis visto al Sr. Satan es que quiero un autógrafo suyo.- añade Venus  
  
Al oír está frase los dos chicos se caen de espaldas.  
  
- Nos tenemos que ir "con lo majas que eran porque han tenido que salir fans de ese fantoche de Satan" - dice Goten  
  
- Tienes razón lo más seguro es que nos llamen ahora o en poco tiempo.  
  
Una vez ya han marchado.  
  
- Tienes razón nuestro plan funciona, ahora nos podremos librar de ellos con mayor facilidad.  
  
- Creo que alguien esta coladita por Goten.  
  
- Y alguien por Trunks.  
  
- Por favor chicas dejen de discutir que no sacarán nada, porque esos dos están locos por vosotras.  
  
- Eso crees, lo dices en serio, estas convencida.  
  
- Solo lo decía para que callases, porque quiero oír a ese que forma parte de la organización.  
  
El comentarista empieza a llamar a la gente para que se vaya presentando y escoja una papeleta. Todos los Z están contentos porque no les ha tocado luchar entre ellos en los 16 grupos que se han formado. Empiezan los combates y todos los van solucionando sin ningún problema entonces se dan cuenta de que ha Ten Shin Han le toca luchar contra Mercurio, esto provoca que Goten y Trunks presten especial atención al combate.  
  
Del grupo de los Z solo falta que se clasifiquen Ten, Chaos y Yamcha.  
  
-Venga Ten, has tenido mucha suerte, yo también quiero una luchadora tan guapa.- dice Klylin  
  
- ¿Qué has dicho?¿Por qué quieres luchar contra ella?  
  
- No era mi intención cariño, solo lo decía para animarlo  
  
- Tranquilo Ten yo si que te lo cambio por mi último adversario.- dice Yamcha  
  
- Dejarme en paz que he de luchar.  
  
- Venga Mercurio tu puedes ganar.- anima Trunks  
  
- Tampoco es necesario que se pasen.  
  
- Como quieres que pueda llegar a las rondas finales una muchacha como esa.- dice Klylin  
  
- La animamos porque no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganar.- complementa Goten  
  
- Como que por ser mujer no puede ganar. Deseo que me toque luchar contra ti en las rondas finales.- añade indignada A-18  
  
Por otro lado las chicas se animan entre ellas.  
  
- Recuerda, no es muy fuerte, pero tiene algunos ataques potentes, intenta esquivarlos.  
  
- Tranquila que pienso ganar.  
  
Comentarista: Por favor sitúense en el ring.  
  
-"Esas chicas me suenan familiares pero no se porque, tengo que averiguar quien son"- piensa Vegeta  
  
El combate empieza muy igualado parece que los dos tienen el mismo nivel, pero.....  
  
Más en el siguiente episodio. Continuar leyendo por favor 


	4. Los resultados de las rondas preliminare

Capítulo 4: Los resultados de las rondas preliminares.  
  
Por favor enviarme algo con vuestras críticas constructivas o destructivas a buffy_83es@yahoo.es ya me diréis algo.  
  
El combate empieza muy igualado parece que los dos tienen el mismo nivel, pero en un despiste de Ten Mercurio toma ventaja y con un golpe de suerte lo tira fuera del ring.  
  
- Bueno Ten yo ya no te cambio al contrincante, en la próxima edición tendrás más suerte y piensa que esta es la primera vez que no pasas las eliminatorias.  
  
- Por favor calla y ayúdame a levantarme que quiero ir a ver el combate de Chaos, ya que tendrá más suerte que yo.  
  
Antes de que lleguen al ring donde se disputaba el combate observan que sacan a Chaos en una camilla. Mientras que encima del ring hay un chico de apariencia musculada, pero no cachas, es rubio, lleva un corte de pelo muy extravagante ya que lleva todo el pelo de punta y tiene unos preciosos ojos de color azul.  
  
- "Bueno dos fuera y yo no quiero correr la misma suerte que ellos o sea que empezaré con un ataque bien fuerte."  
  
Comentarista: Por favor Yamcha súbete al ring.  
  
- Tu adversaria no esta nada mal.- dice Klylin  
  
- Ha ver si es tan débil como la mía, así estarías de suerte.  
  
La adversaria de Yamcha se llama Ranfan y lleva el vestido típico de lucha en oriente, el pelo lo lleva atado con dos moños y tiene una penetrante mirada con sus ojos negros.  
  
- Yamcha, vigila porque hay algo en esta mujer que no me gusta. - explica Goku  
  
Ranfan oye ha Goku se gira y le guiña un ojo, Goku no entiende nada pero siente algo por esa mujer.  
  
- Gracias Goku, pero tranquilo que pienso ganar.  
  
Comentarista: que empiece el espectáculo.  
  
Antes de darse cuenta Yamcha ya está fuera del ring. Una vez han anunciado a Ranfan como ganadora del torneo se dirige hacia otra mujer que hay fuera.  
  
- ¿Qué tal lo he hecho Kira?- pregunta Ranfan  
  
Kira que viste unos téjanos ajustados y un top sin mangas blanco. También es morena como Ranfan.  
  
- Muy bien (sin demostrar demasiado interes). Ahora ya estamos las dos clasificadas.  
  
Ten se dirige a Yamcha para ayudarlo a levarse.  
  
- Este ha sido nuestro mejor y último torneo, no creo que vuelva a participar en mucho tiempo.  
  
- Tienes razón hemos de dejar pasa a las nuevas generaciones.  
  
- Vamos al hospital para ver como está Chaos.  
  
- Siempre acaba en el hospital, no se como se lo hace.  
  
Comentarista: Por favor los que se hayan clasificado que me sigan.  
  
En el grupo podemos observar a Goku, Vegeta, Son Gohan, Goten, Trunks, A- 18, Krylin, Oob, Mercurio, Marte, Venus, Kira, Ranfan, Picolo, Nurt (el chico rubio) y una chica morena con unos rasgos muy duros que se hace llamar Map. Goten y Trunks se retrasan para poder hablar con sus amiguitas.  
  
- Enhorabuena Mercurio has ganado a Ten y no es un contrincante débil.- dice Goten  
  
- Ya se lo dijimos que no somos unas chicas normales, nuestros familiares siempre se han preocupado para que nos supiésemos defender.  
  
- Y para demostrarles lo que hemos aprendido hemos decidido participar en el torneo.  
  
- Para ver si podemos ganar a los más fuertes.  
  
- ¿Vosotros entráis en el grupo de los más fuertes?  
  
- En alguna lucha hemos participado pero no somos los más fuertes, nuestros padres nos ganan.  
  
- ¿Sus padres ganan al Sr. Satan?  
  
- No lo se creo que mi padre nunca ha luchado contra el, pero su hermano esta caso con la hija del Sr. Satan."joder que idiotas"  
  
- Lo siento nos tenemos que ir, no las queremos distraer con la historia de nuestra familia, porque es muy larga. "el día que no hablen del Sr. Satan las felicitaré"  
  
Una vez ya han marchado los chicos.  
  
- Cada vez son más pesados y el tema de Satan cada vez los distrae menos.  
  
- Tendremos que pensar algo nuevo.  
  
La conversación es interrumpida por el comentarista, que quiera que cada luchador saque una bola en la que pone el número de combate que realiza.  
  
Los combates quedan de la siguiente forma:  
  
|Gohan |1 |Mercurio | |Kira |2 |Picolo | |Klylin |3 |Venus | |A-18 |4 |Map | |Marte |5 |Vegeta | |Trunks |6 |Nurt | |Goku |7 |Ranfan | |Goten |8 |Oob |  
  
Comentarista: Para que tenga más emoción y no se sepa como se juntan los luchadores para la segunda ronda se realizaran los combates en el siguiente orden. 1,3,5,7 y a continuación los combates 2,6,4,8 será un torneo muy emocionante.  
  
Las Sailor Scout se dirigen a Trunks y a Goten.  
  
- Goten, precioso "no creo que me pase diciéndole esto" nos podrías ayudar.  
  
- (todo rojo) en que quieres que te ayude.  
  
- Es que estábamos discutiendo de quien tiene el rival más fuerte y no sabemos quien tiene razón. Y con que son sus amigos nos podrían ayudar en algo.  
  
- Es que no sería muy legal, traicionar a nuestros amigos.  
  
En esas que Gohan se acerca al grupo.  
  
- Que ya están ligando, se os van las novias de vacaciones y no perdéis el tiempo para buscar unas sustitutas, bueno yo me voy, que me parece que se están enfadando.  
  
- Tienes suerte de que no me toque luchar contra ti hermano sino te mato.  
  
- Veo que se quieren mucho.  
  
- Vaya si me toca luchar contra una mocosa, prepárate  
  
- Para perder. Uy no eres muy rápido que digamos.  
  
- Ya te enseñaré lo rápido que soy en el combate.  
  
Y marcha del grupo.  
  
- "ahora seré cruel, y de paso evitaré que Mercurio empiece el combate antes de tiempo, siempre hace lo mismo con Gohan" ¿Dónde se han ido de vacaciones las novias?  
  
- No son nuestras novias, simplemente unas buenas amigas a las que apreciamos mucho, se fueron de vacaciones a Namec porque se enfadaron con sus padres y ahora no los quieren ni ver.  
  
- ¿Namec? ¿qué es un campamento o un lugar turístico? 'me esta saliendo muy bien el plan de niña tonta, con el cariño que les tengo menos mal que mi tio no me reconoce.'  
  
- "Un planeta y las ha llevado Goku en medio segundo" Si es un campamento.  
  
- ¿Goten despierta que te pasa?  
  
- Gohan se lo ha buscado, chicas prestar atención por favor. Os clasificaré a nuestros familiares. El más fuerte es Goku mi padre, luego le sigue Vegeta, después va el plasta de mi hermano, y por último estamos nosotros dos que no sabemos bien quien es el más fuerte, a klylin no lo consideraremos como un rival digno para mis familiares.  
  
- Pero en un torneo anterior y en la categoría junior Trunks te gano. No es así.  
  
- Si pero ahora ninguno de los dos entrena y por lo tanto no lo sabemos.  
  
- Así he tenido suerte porque lucho contra el más débil.  
  
- Tampoco se puede decir que hayas tenido mucha suerte ya que Klylin es uno de los terrícolas más fuertes que existen.  
  
- Pero no has dicho que sois los más fuertes en tu familia, porque dices ahora que Klylin es de los más fuerte de este planeta  
  
- (al oído) Vigila o nos descubrirás y entonces si que se enfadarán.  
  
En esas que llega Goku donde están nuestros jóvenes.  
  
- ¿quiénes son vuestras amigas?  
  
- Son unas luchadoras, una ha eliminado a Ten.  
  
- Entonces son bastante fuertes, me gustaría luchar contra alguna de vosotras.  
  
- ¿Usted es el Sr. Goku?  
  
- Pues si. Porque el interés.  
  
- Es que siempre hemos creído que usted es el autentico maestro en artes marciales aún que no lo haya demostrado luchando contra al Sr. Satan.  
  
- Y porque quedo muy bien clasificado en ediciones anteriores del torneo.  
  
- Casi siempre llegaba a la final, aún que la perdiera en varias ocasiones.  
  
- Usted també lucho en el Cell Game. Y allí  
  
- No son muy jóvenes para saber cosas del torneo de Cell.  
  
- Nuestros padres lo gravaron y siempre que podemos lo miramos.  
  
- Y podemos ver como Sr. Satan no hace mucha cosa.  
  
- Chicas me encantaría continuar hablando con ustedes, pero me tengo que ir ya porque sino Vegeta empezará a entrenar solo y se enfadara, tranquilos chicos yo ya los disculparé."vigilen esa boca o se descubriran antes de tiempo"  
  
- Pero al final no nos hemos enterado de si el Sr.Goku es más fuerte que el Sr. Satan.  
  
- "claro que si, pero no les puedo decir esto directamente, corre piensa una respuesta".  
  
- No lo se nunca han luchado el uno contra el otro, pero al Sr. Satan lo gane yo cuando era un niño.  
  
- Debió de tropezar o alguna cosa así porque en el video del combate se ve algo raro 'me encanta hacerte esto hermano'.  
  
- Bueno si tienen razón, me dejo ganar "cada vez me gustan menos, esto de ser tan aficionadas al Sr. Satan".  
  
Nuestros amigos se despiden hasta que empiecen los combates y Trunks, Goten se apartan de ellas.  
  
- Goten no te ha sorprendido que supieran tanta cosa sobre los Torneos.  
  
- Si es muy raro, saben más cosas que yo y todo. Y ahora que pienso el estilo de lucha de Mercurio me suena familiar.  
  
- Si podemos saber el estilo que utiliza podremos descubrir a su maestro y entonces el nos podrá dar más información de ellas porque no sabemos nada de ellas  
  
- Al próximo combate que luchen nos fijaremos bien, cada vez estoy más convencido que son las del atraco al banco, ya les preguntaremos si tenemos tiempo.  
  
En otro lado de la sala se pude escuchar.  
  
- Has tenido suerte, no parece un rival muy fuerte, la paz los debilita.- dice Map  
  
- No es necesario que seas tan cruel, tu tendrás que intentar no enseñar toda tu fuerza en el primer combate si quieres causar auténtico entusiasmo y emoción según vaya avanzando el torneo. "no se si habrá sido buena idea venir con ella". Piensa que tendrás que vigilar porque es un androide del doctor Geero.- contesta Nurt  
  
- No pienso preguntar porque aún esta viva.  
  
Ahora prestaremos atención a la conversación entre Ranfan y Kira.  
  
- Creo que Goku sabe algo.  
  
- ¿por qué lo dices?  
  
- Ha avisado a Yamcha para que vigilara en el combate y dijo que había algo en mi que le preocupaba.  
  
- Tranquila, no creo que nos reconozca.  
  
En esas que Goku se acerca al grupo.  
  
- Buenos días señoritas me llamo  
  
- (interrumpiéndolo) Son Goku y serás mi rival.  
  
- Bueno así ya no me presento, la quería felicitar por haber llegado a las rondas finales.  
  
- "No conocía esta parte tan amble de Goku, aún me gusta más" Gracias no ha sido para tanto.  
  
- ¿qué has participado con anterioridad porque me suena que un amigo mío lucho contra una Ranfan?  
  
- De cuantos años atrás estas hablando.  
  
- Demasiados, y te ves demasiado joven para poder ser ella, pero me recuerdas a alguien muy especial.  
  
- "por favor Kira sálvame, por qué esta jugando con migo de esta forma" gracias por el piropo, aún  
  
que no sabes que edad tengo, solo te diré que 29 y unos cuantos días.  
  
- Lo siento por interrumpirlos pero se esta haciendo tarde y queremos descansar para mañana.  
  
- Vale hasta el día del combate. "te quiero".  
  
-"No puede ser no lo ha dicho, pero yo lo he oído, no me ha podido descubrir aún."  
  
Una vez ya ha marchado Goku.  
  
- Ui si te has puesto roja y todo, como és.  
  
- Entiéndelo me gusta mucho y no se controlarme cuando esta cerca.  
  
- Te entiendo, pero piensa que en el combate tendrás que vigilar mucho. Para que no te venza, porque aún que seas una dama no tendrá piedad, la lucha es lo que más le gusta.  
  
- (haciendo un saludo militar) Si señora, como usted ordene.  
  
- Tampoco te has de pasar.  
  
La noche paso tranquilamente en Isla Papaya. Al día siguiente en el estadio de las artes marciales.  
  
- En breves instantes empezaremos el primer combate que enfrentará a Gohan y Mercurio.- dice el comentarista des de el medio del ring.  
  
En el grupo de las chicas.  
  
- Tranquila, que seguro que podrás ganar, pero intenta no transformarte.- dice la diosa de la guerra.  
  
- Piensa en algo, enfádate y machácalo.- añade Venus  
  
- Por favor dejarme en paz que me quiero concentrar. - pide Mercurio.  
  
Mercurio se separa del grupo para estar los últimos minutos en paz en eso que se le acerca Goku.  
  
- Relajándote.- le dice Goku.  
  
- Ya me gustaría que fuera así, pero esas dos no saben lo que quieren y por lo tanto soy yo la que lo padece.  
  
- Te entiendo, a mi me pasaba lo mismo con Vegeta, nunca sabe lo que quiere.  
  
- "siempre eres el que me entiendes mejor" Por favor me podría dar algún consejo para vencer a su hijo.  
  
- Si, pero no digas que te lo he dicho yo, no lo dejes concentrarse, realiza ataques rápidos, pero no necesariamente potentes así lo irás cansando poco a poco porque no tiene mucho aguante que digamos.  
  
- Gracias, después de hablar con usted estoy mucho más tranquila.  
  
- Suerte aunque no la necesites para ganar. Estoy seguro que lo harás.  
  
En el pasillo para subir al ring.  
  
- "¿dónde esta esa cría?, que no la veo por ninguna parte"- se pregunta Gohan.  
  
- Por favor Mercurio suba al ring.- pide el comentarista  
  
Desde lo alto de un edificio se puede observar una figura humana que se lanza al vacío, justamente antes de llegar al suelo realiza un giro gracias al cual puede volar y pasa volando a gran velocidad sobre las cabezas del público asistente.  
  
- Muy bien sabes llamar la atención, te felicito.- dice Gohan con un poco de recochineo.  
  
- Gracias, yo también te quiero.  
  
- "esta niña me saca de quicio la pienso"  
  
- humillar.  
  
- Como lo has sabido lo que pensaba.  
  
- trucos que aprende una y si empezamos "y porque te conozco mejor de lo que crees".  
  
Los dos se lanzan al ataque y se observa una dura pelea, y en un despiste de Son Gohan Mercurio le da un terrible golpe en toda la cara. Se gira hacia sus amigas y levanta los dedos haciendo el símbolo de la victoria, mientras tanto en la zona de espectadores. Podemos observar la conversación entre A-18 y Klylin.  
  
- Que te parece este año es el año del girl power.- dice toda orgullosa A- 18  
  
- ¿por qué lo dices querida?  
  
- simplemente porque se han clasificado 6 mujeres, no te parece extraño.  
  
- No mientras no me toque luchar contra esas que han vencida a Ten y a Yamcha las demás me dan igual, por cierto, Gohan no luchaba contra la que había vencido a Ten.  
  
- Si tienes razón. Podemos ir a ver el combate.  
  
Aún queda un rincón más en el estadio donde.  
  
- No me gusta- dice Ranfan.  
  
-¿lo qué no te gusta?- pregunta Kira.  
  
- Que Son Gohan vaya perdiendo.  
  
- Si se ve un combate igualado.  
  
- No fíjate bien el ya está cansado mientras que ella está tan fresca, no será muy igualado.  
  
- Tienes razón ahora que me fijo se nota que Gohan no tiene resistencia. Lleva demasiados años sin hacer nada. Solo luchaba para proteger la ciudad y en la mayoría de los casos eran criminales sin mucha fuerza. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que la chica me suena mucho pero no se quien es.  
  
Goku se había acercado sin hacer ruido y las interrumpo.  
  
- Depende de quien seáis podéis conocer a esa chica, y Son Gohan perderá.  
  
- Por que dices eso, que no le tienes aprecio a tu hijo.  
  
- No tengo ganas de hablar si queréis cuando acabe el combate os diré más cosas porque ahora lo quiero ver ya que será muy interesante.  
  
En el combate podemos observar a un Son Gohan en grandes apuros, para intentar igualar la situación decide convertirse en Super Saiyan. Mercurio sin hacer caso del consejo de Goku le deja que concentre energía y no le da ninguna prisa.  
  
- Va SS si que has tardado en transformarte ahora el combate estará más igualado.  
  
- Cállate mocosa te haré tragar tus palabras. Kame-hame-ha.  
  
Impacta en Mercurio y donde estaba situada se observa una gran nube de polvo.......  
  
Nda: En pocos días el siguiente, esperar con calma 


	5. Los resultados de las eliminatorias

Capítulo 5: Los resultados de las eliminatorias.  
  
Por favor enviarme algo con vuestras críticas constructivas o destructivas a buffy_83es@yahoo.es ya me diréis algo.  
  
Impacta en Mercurio y donde estaba situada se observa una gran nube de polvo.  
  
- (desde el aire) O que ataque más bonito la pega es que hayas dado a la nada. Que insulto para un guerrero de tu nivel. Ya te lo dije ayer que estas un poco lento.  
  
- Mocosa ahora veras. (se convierte en SS2)  
  
- ' me convierto o no esa es la cuestion, va lo dejo para más tarde, que así la victoria sera mayor y si ve mi autentico potencial puede ser que me descubra'.  
  
Se lanza al ataque y consigue debilitar aún más a Son Gohan el cual ya tiene problemas para mantenerse de pie. Como golpe final se le acerca y le da un horrible puñetazo en todo el estomago y así consigue que Son Gohan caiga de rodillas al ring y vuelva a su estado normal. Entonces encima del ring tenemos a un debilitado Son Gohan y a Mercurio con toda su frescura. Son Gohan al final logra ponerse en pie pero no le sirve de nada ya que Mercurio se lanza al ataque le da un tremendo puñetazo y esto provoca que Son Gohan salga despedido del ring. Mercurio marcha tranquilamente sin hacer ningún caso a nadie. Que haya perdido Son Gohan causa una gran revuelta entre todos los otros participantes.  
  
- Sus amigas no son moco de pavo.- les dice Vegeta a Goten y a Trunks- Ya les podrían enseñar a luchar que ustedes dos están un poco desentrenados.  
  
- Gracias, por tu comentario, papa pero no sabíamos que eran tan fuertes, ahora iremos a hablar con ellas para saber porque han ganado.  
  
- Piensa en añadir que son las nuevas heroinas de ciudad Satan y el otro día Bra y Pam nos dijeron que son muy rápidas.  
  
Trunks y goten ya han llegado donde se encuentran las chicas.  
  
- Enhorabuena,- dice Trunks  
  
- Creo que ha sido un golpe de suerte, el combate estaba decantado para el, he tenido mucha suerte, debe haber alguien que se preocupa por mi.  
  
- Si tienes razón porque se notaba que el combate estaba decantado hacía el lado de Gohan.  
  
- Saben luchar muy bien las felicito.- dice Goten.  
  
- Pues aún no has visto lo mejor, ellas dos son mucho más fuertes que yo, ya veras cuando empiezen en serio.  
  
- ¿Quién les enseño a luchar?  
  
- "si digo la verdad me descubren por una mentira más no pasa nada" diversos maestros nos enseñaron sus técnica ' no he dicho mentira, mi abuelo, Picolo, el mismo Gohan, a marte Vegeta y a Venus A-18, si se pueden considerar diferentes maestros  
  
- La que más nos gusto fue la de copiar.-añade Marte toda orgullosa- Ese maestro fue muy bueno y aparte la técnica nos va muy bien para poder coger ventaja respecto los oponentes.  
  
- Por cierto cuando estuvisteis en ciudad del Oeste que observáisteis el atraco.  
  
- 'ui vale ya se quien cree que somos' Si me parecio ver algo.  
  
- 'Bra te estas metiendo tu solita en un lio' si un follón con mucha gente en la calle.  
  
-'Va venga ya lo finalizo yo porque vosotras dos sois demasiado crías y os gusta mucho hacerlos enfadar' Lo único que solo vimos a las tres chicas cuando estaban saltando por unos tejados lejanos.  
  
En esas que Goku se presenta con el grupo.  
  
- Enhorabuena Mercurio, veo que no utilizaste mi consejo.  
  
- Bueno es que sino llega haber sido muy aburrido y quería divertirme.  
  
- Padre, no me digas que le diste un consejo para que venciera a Son Gohan.  
  
- Bueno exactamente no fue eso, la había visto muy nerviosa y quería tranquilizarla  
  
- ¿qué le dijo exactamente?  
  
- Pues que no dejara que Gohan se concentrara, porque así no se pudiera transformar y lo llega haber tenido mucho más fácil.  
  
- A mi nunca me diste ningún consejo de ese tipo, siempre me dijiste que me espabilará.  
  
- Tu tuviste que enfrentarte con rivales muy fuertes desde pequeño mientras que ellas nunca han luchado contra alguien fuerte.  
  
- Bueno te lo perdono, porque tienes razón.  
  
Los grupos se dividen.  
  
Kira y Ranfan están comentando el combate.  
  
- No lo entiendo como ha perdido el combate mi pequeñito.  
  
- No lo se yo tampoco lo entiendo pero para la segunda vuelta la venceré.  
  
Goku se vuelve a poner en medio de la conversación, parece su especialidad.  
  
- No creo que te sea tan fácil pasar la primera ronda, tu rival es muy fuerte.  
  
- Ya me las armaré para ganarle.  
  
- Es normal que haya perdido, eso le ha pasado por dejar de entrenar.  
  
- Goku como puedes decir eso de mi hijo.  
  
- Mis sospechas eran correctas, ya me lo imaginaba que erais vosotras.  
  
- Que quieres decir.- dice Kira sin mirar el error de Ranfan  
  
- Videl, no es necesario que disimules más ya se quien sois, a por cierto donde esta Bulma.  
  
- Entre los espectadores.  
  
- Ya está bien Goku porque me has presionado tanto, no lo entiendo porque sospechabas de nosotras.  
  
- Muy fácil, Picolo me dijo que estabais buscado las Dragon Dall y entonces me imagina que participarías en el torneo, porque os había visto muy emocionadas con esa idea y aparte el Sr. Satan me dijo que habías ido a su gimnasio para luchar contra los mejores.  
  
- Vale no me digas más cosas. Pero como has sabido quien era cada una.  
  
- Vuestros nombres me ayudaron un poquito a diferenciaros, Videl lleva el nombre de un contrincante del torneo en que apareció Boo. Mientras que tu llevas el nombre de la única mujer que se había clasificado antes que tu para la final de un torneo.  
  
- Por favor no le digas nada a nadie, que queremos sorprender a la gente.  
  
- Tranquilas que no pasa nada.  
  
Son Gohan llega al grupo donde están sus amigos.  
  
- Enhorabuena gusano, has perdido contra una chica, aquí se demuestra que eres hijo de tu padre.  
  
- Gracias por tus ánimos, aún que había algo en esa chica que me resultaba familiar, su forma de sacarme de mis casillas.  
  
- Excusas, lo que pasa es que eres un gusano debilucho.  
  
- Vegeta lo siento pero me tengo que ir a dar una vuelta. "no tengo ganas de que me continué insultando".  
  
Se observan a dos personas muy sorprendidas con el resultado del combate.  
  
- No me lo puedo creer que mi maestro haya perdido contra esa niñata. - dice Nurt.  
  
- Que dices que mi padre a perdido contra esa niña insolente.  
  
- Tranquilízate, porque estas elevando tu Ki y te podrían descubrir, si ganas tus combates podrás luchar contra ella. Pero no te sobresaltes que será malo para los dos.  
  
Se oye una voz de fondo- Con que ha sido un combate muy breve realizaremos el que va a continuación Venus contra Klylin. Creo que tendrá mucha emoción ya que nos han salido unas chicas guerreras y que saben dar espectáculo y Klylin es un luchador muy veterano.  
  
Klylin ya empieza a andar por el pasillo hacía el ring mientras que Venus es detenida por A-18:  
  
- Humíllalo, tienes mi permiso, pero no le hagas demasiado daño.  
  
Venus pone una cara muy rara ya que piensa que la han descubierto.  
  
- (observando la cara de Venus) Te lo he dicho porque hoy se está comportando como un autentico machista y es una cosa que no me gusta. A por cierto que tengas suerte.  
  
Cuando se encuentra con Klylin.  
  
- Que te ha dicho mi mujer.  
  
- Me ha dicho que le diga que si me hace daño se enfadará con usted por bruto y que lo echará fuera de casa. "No me he pasado, solo he distorsionado la realidad un poquito"  
  
- Eres muy simpática, te lo deben decir mucho, a parte ¿tus padres te dejan participar con lo joven que eres?  
  
- Mi madre me ha dado permiso, pero mi padre se cree que estoy de excursión con unas amigas porque dice que es un lugar muy peligroso donde me podrían hacer daño.  
  
- Tu padre es una persona sensata, piensa que te pueden hacer daño "porque no se te ve en muy buena forma esto me será bastante fácil, no cometeré los mismos errores que Gohan" A parte me gustaría conocerlo.  
  
- Pues me parece que no está muy lejos.  
  
- Prepárense, que empiece el combate.  
  
Se ve un combate muy ajustado a Klylin le cuesta bastante mantener las posiciones, pero en un despiste recibe una patada de Venus que hace que se doble del dolor. Venus se gira hacia sus amigas y también hace el símbolo de la victoria como Mercurio.  
  
- Esa cria me sorprende, me cuesta detectar mucho su ki, como puede ser que unos seres inferiores vayan ganango. A-18 ¿qué sabes dónde esta tu hija?  
  
- Supongo que en Namec ¿por qué lo quieres saber?  
  
- Porque esa cria no tiene ki.  
  
Son Gohan al cual se le había pasado el enfado y volvió con sus amigos.  
  
- Que no tiene ki, es muy extraño, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea si me disculpáis volveré de aquí a unas horas. - sale volando a toda velocidad  
  
- Kakarotto tu hijo cada día está peor, mejor dicho se parece más a ti.  
  
En el combate.  
  
- Eres fuerte, pero ha ver si sabes detener esto. Discos cortantes.  
  
Venus los esquiva sin mayor problema y los discos ahora se dirigen hacia las gradas. Goku que se había percatado de esa situación utilizo el cambio de lugar instantáneo para poder parar un disco y lo logra. El otro disco se dirige hacia las gradas sin que nadie pueda detenerlo. Entonces una mujer joven que había entre el publico se levanta y lo destruye con una bola de energía. Todos los Z se quedan sorprendidos y no saben porque motivos pero esa mujer les es conocida. Nadie le da mayor importancia porque observan que Klylin está entre las cuerdas y Venus con un último golpe consigue despedir a Klylin del ring y así gana el combate.  
  
- (que se ha acercado a Klylin) Tenia razón es un lugar donde me podrían haber hecho daño, pero se ha olvidado de decir que no lastimará a mi adversario, puede estar tranquilo su esposa ya se le acerca.  
  
- Niña insolente no. (es detenido por A-18).  
  
- Tranquilo cariño, que si se enfada puede ser que no te recuperemos, no has observado que es muy fuerte.  
  
- Bueno porque me lo dices tu y te haré caso. Pero al luchar contra ella he notado algo parecido a cuando lucho contra ti.  
  
- Tonterías, no tiene ninguna importancia, seguro que se te ha cruzado algún cable.  
  
Cuando llegan con los demás  
  
- Tenemos que ir al hotel porque les quiero comentar unas cosas muy importantes, dense prisa y chicos no confíen demasiado de sus amiguitas, porque pueden salir mal parados. -dice Vegeta.  
  
Observando a la Sailor.  
  
- Enhorabuena ha sido un combate muy bueno, me ha gustado mucho, casi tanto como el mio.  
  
- No será para tanto.  
  
- No os habéis percatado que una mujer del publico ha destruido uno de los discos de Klylin.  
  
- Yo no le he prestado atención estaba demasiado preocupada con el combate.  
  
- Si que lo he visto, pero la mujer era muy rápida no llegue a distinguirla y dejo sentir su ki muy poco rato.  
  
- O no, no había pensado en eso.  
  
- ¿en qué?  
  
- Que mi ki se mantiene siempre constante y es inferior al de los terrícolas.  
  
- Eso si que nos puede poner en unos líos tremendos. Tenemos que pensar una forma para arreglarlo.  
  
- Este no es lugar de hablar de esto y menos ahora que vienen nuestros admiradores.  
  
- Hola buenas tardes y felicidades Venus.- dice Trunks con toda la educación que puede,  
  
- No ha sido nada, creo que he tenido mucha suerte.  
  
- Suerte para esquivar esos discos. Se necesita algo más que suerte.  
  
- No lo que pasa es que nosotras alteramos las probabilidades de que pasen según que cosas.  
  
- Nos están sorprendiendo a todos. El más sorprendido de todos es mi padre.  
  
- Perdona, ya se que me lo dijiste, pero quien es tu padre ¿Quién es tu padre?  
  
- El que luchará contra ti.  
  
- Vale, ya lo hemos entendido, ¿por qué está tan sorprendido?  
  
- Por que durante el combate no ha detectado tu ki.  
  
- ¿ki?  
  
- Es una cosa que tienen los humanos y todos los seres vivos, se podría considerar como el alma de la gente.  
  
- ¿Por ejemplo?  
  
- Si te concentras como cuando luchas, en teoría te ha de aumentar mucho el ki.  
  
- Tranquila hazlo que no habrá ningún problema.  
  
- #telepáticamente Como tu digas, las consecuencias serán culpa tuya Marte.#  
  
Mientras Venus se concentra Marte deja una bola de energía detrás de ella y así obtiene está reacción de los chicos.  
  
- Trunks, yo si que lo noto, no se que habrá pasado durante el combate, pero ahora le puedo notar un ki.  
  
- Un ki muy alto. Esto implica que eres un persona con una fuerza interior muy grande.  
  
- Ya podemos darnos prisa para explicar esto a Vegeta.  
  
- Por cierto ayer en el atraco nos dijisteis que visteis a tres personas, pero en las noticias solo salieron tres.  
  
- Pues nosotras vimos eso 'esto no pinta bien'  
  
- Si fuisteis vosotras lo podéis decir, sabemos guardar un secreto, por ejemplo el Gran Sayaman.  
  
- Si -dicen todas intentando prestar atención- 'es Gohan'  
  
- Es Gohan.  
  
-Mi rival era el Gran Sayaman, por eso no me estraña que el nivel de robos sea tan alto en Ciudad Satan.  
  
-Tampoco te pases ahora, que es mi hermano.  
  
- Nos decis algo o no  
  
- Si ya nos veremos dentro de poco – dice Marte  
  
- Por cierto en que hotel están.  
  
- En el hotel Principal.- Contesta Venus guiñando un ojo.  
  
- Es el mismo que nosotros. Estamos en la habitación 590 después de cenar nos podemos ver nuestra habitación.  
  
- Ya lo intentaremos pero no te aseguro nada.  
  
Una vez ya han marchado Goten y Trunks.  
  
- Chicas tenemos una emergencia.  
  
- ¿qué ha pasado, por qué tanta urgencia?  
  
- Me parece que mi madre nos ha descubierto.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo crees?  
  
- Porque me ha dicho que venciera a su marido.  
  
- Puede ser que se hayan enfadado, no es necesario dar una mayor importancia.  
  
- Bueno vale si no hay ningún problema, lo dejaré correr.  
  
Los dos grupos se separan, ya que tiene diferentes intereses para pasar el rato.  
  
Mientras Nurt y Map se dirigen también al hotel Principal.  
  
- Estoy muy desorientado, no se porque están perdiendo mis amigos.  
  
- A ese no se lo veía muy fuerte.  
  
- Esta considerado como uno de los humanos más fuertes.  
  
- Entonces esa chica es muy fuerte.  
  
- Si, tienes razón.  
  
- No sabes quien es.  
  
- Tranquila, no lo se pero lo sabré ya que son chicas y seguro que alguna puede caer bajo mis encantos.  
  
- Me encanta lo humilde que eres.  
  
- Esta noche luego de cenar lo intentaré. Vamos al hotel que tengo mucha hambre.  
  
Mientras tanto Chichi y Videl. (como ya se ha descubierto quien son, de ahora en adelante las llamaré por sus nombres, pero si hablan con alguien que no sabe su identidad les pondré los otros nombres).  
  
- No me lo puedo creer, como a podido perder Klylin contra esa chica.  
  
- Es algo muy raro. Aún tendrá razón Goku cuando ha dicho que nos llevaremos muchas sorpresas y que habrán muchos combates emocionantes.  
  
- No se porque pero no creo que lleguemos mucho más lejos. Me gustaría poder hablar con Vegeta para que me diera algún truco para que no me ganará muy rápido.  
  
- Tranquila que tampoco te ganará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, conociéndolo querrá divertirse ya que hace muchos años que no se enfrenta a ti.  
  
Mercurio se había separado de su grupo de amigas y andaba sola, meditaba, pensaba porque no había tenido la necesidad de transformarse para así poder humillar más a Gohan. Sin darse cuenta choca contra un muchacho muy bien formado con una cara muy botita, en definitiva era un chico con el que todas las chicas querían chocar de la misma forma que Mercurio. Ahora Mercurio lucía unos pantalones téjanos y una camiseta amarilla.  
  
- Perdona, lo siento iba pensando en otras cosas, me llamo Nurt. - ayuda a Mercurio a levantarse del suelo.  
  
- Hola soy Mercurio, no creo que solo sea culpa tuya porque yo también iba muy despistada.  
  
- Has ganado a Son Gohan, eso significa que eres muy fuerte. No me gustaría enfrentarme contra ti, ¿sabes porque tu oponete se ha puesto rubio?  
  
- Gracias por felicitarme, pero no soy tan fuerte, simplemente he tenido mucha suerte, es un Saiyan como tu.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo has sabido que soy SS?  
  
- Porque he notado que tu ki es muy parecido al de Trunks que es el medio novio de una amiga mía y de aquí lo he sacado. ¿pero de quien eres hijo?  
  
- Solamente lo diré si tu me lo dices, porque también se te nota un ki que parece al de los SS.  
  
- No se vale, no es justo, no te lo pienso decir hasta que yo o una de mis amigas pierda.  
  
- Vale, lo mismo te digo, si mi amiga o yo perdemos también te lo diremos.  
  
- Me parece que yo lo sabré muy pronto ya que tanto A-18 como Trunks son muy fuertes.  
  
- Bueno eso no te lo pienso contradecir, pero piensa que el siguiente combate es entre tu amiga y Vegeta. Y él no ira con tonterías, y por eso no podréis utilizar las mismas técnicas que con los otros.  
  
- Marte lucha contra Vegeta, no hay problema, será un combate corto pero emocionante, porque tampoco es tan duro. Hasta otra que me tengo que ir al hotel que me están esperando mis amigas.  
  
Mercurio sale volando y deja a Nurt solo con sus pensamientos.  
  
- "como puede decir esa chica que Vegeta no es un rival difícil, desde mi punto de vista es el que me hace más miedo ya que lucha sin tregua. Pero seguro que en el día de hoy Goku es mucho más fuerte, pero el es comprensivo y nunca humillaría al contrincante. Bueno vale más que marche, porque ya tengo algo de la información que quería y Map se alegrará al saberlo".  
  
Nda:¿quien es quien? Adios, hasta otra 


	6. El viaje a Namec

Capítulo 6: El viaje a Namec  
  
Por favor enviarme algo con vuestras críticas constructivas o destructivas a buffy_83es@yahoo.es ya me diréis algo.  
  
Una vez en el restaurante del hotel. Se puede observar las mesas de los diferentes participantes, primero observaremos la mesa de los Z. Donde podemos ver un hombre que devora todo lo que encuentra.  
  
- Kakaroto espero que mañana no pierdas, ya que ha sido bastante humillante la derrota de tu hijo.  
  
- Tranquilo, yo no pienso perder, pero vale más que vigiles tu porque como la niña que te toca sea tan débil como la de Gohan tendrás muchos problemas.  
  
- Por cierto papa, ¿dónde está Gohan?  
  
- No tengo ni idea, lo único que se es que se ha marchado cuando se ha dado cuenta de que Venus no tenía ki.  
  
- Eso es mentirá, Venus si que tiene ki, 'porque la defiendo, me debe de gustar, no yo estoy con Maron, fuera estos pensamientos' le hemos dicho que nos lo mostrará y lo ha hecho sin ningún problema.  
  
- Lo único es que se le ha notado muy fuerte, para ser humana, pero devil para un guerrero, me parece que ha tenido mucha suerte para vencerte  
  
- Así que ha sido Dende el que ha ido en mi contra, no me lo puedo creer, yo que lo consideraba mi amigo.  
  
- Tranquilo, que no es para tanto, ya era hora que apareciera una nueva generación de luchadores.  
  
- Goku, amigo no me digas que te quieres jubilar. Si cada día estas más fuerte.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que no se si podré ganar muy cómodamente este torneo, me parece que  
  
Es interrumpido por Vegeta.  
  
- Vale más que no hablemos de según que temas aquí porque nos pueden oír gente que no deseemos y no sería bueno para ellos, quedamos en la habitación de Goku y mía de aquí a una hora hasta luego.  
  
En la habitación se encuentra solamente Goku y Vegeta. Los cuales tienen una interesante conversación.  
  
- Estoy preocupado por Bra, la decisión que tomo de ir a Námec no me gusto porque creo que esa no es la solución de pasar un enfado.  
  
- Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga para ayudarte?  
  
- Le quiero pedir perdón y decirle que si que la dejaré participar en la próxima edición y que yo mismo la entrenaré.  
  
- Piensa que volverán de aquí unos días, justo cuando acabé el torneo o incluso antes y todo.  
  
- Lo que te quiero decir es que me lleves a Námec a verla.  
  
- Pero como quieres que vayamos.  
  
- Kakarotto eres idiota, con el cambio de lugar instantáneo, parece que no piensas.  
  
- Podemos ir luego de la conversación con los muchachos, aún queda más de media hora, me voy a dar una vuelta para despejarme.  
  
En la habitación de las chicas se oye la típica conversación entre adolescentes.  
  
- Habéis visto a Nurt, esta como un tren, me encanta.  
  
- ¿Quién es Nurt?  
  
- Si el chico que luchará contra Trunks,  
  
- Pues si que está muy bien, pero alguna de vosotras a conseguido hablar con él.  
  
Mercurio poniéndose roja: Yo hoy he hablado con él, es muy guapo, simpático y el único defecto que tiene es que es un poco cotilla.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿y cuando has hablado con el?  
  
En esas que alguien llama a la puerta.  
  
¿???: ¿qué puedo entrar?  
  
-Abuelito, pasa.  
  
Goku entra en la habitación de las chicas.  
  
- Tenemos un pequeño problema, Vegeta quiere ir a Námec para hacer les paces contigo -señalando a Marte-.  
  
- Pues si mi padre me quiere ver me vera, ya me imagine que pasaría algo por el estilo por eso voy preparada, llévenos a Námec y luego lleve a mi padre, el nos vera y estará más tranquilo.  
  
- Como digas, si lo tienes controlado no habrá ningún problema os llevo a Námec, y luego me volveré para mi habitación porque dentro de poco llegaran los demás y hablaremos de vosotras, hacía Námec.  
  
Goku deja a Marte, Mercurio y Venus en Námec y el vuelve hacía la tierra. En lugar de dirigirse hacia su habitación decide pasar por la habitación de Chichi y Videl, llega con el cambio de lugar instantáneo y entra directamente en la habitación. Nada más llegar recibe un tremendo golpe en todo el estomago que lo deja medio kao.  
  
- Bulma si que eres animal, le has hecho daño a mi Goku.  
  
- Perdóname Goku no era mi intención.  
  
- ¿Cómo ese puñetazo me lo has dado tu?, yo pensaba que había sido vegeta porque ha sido clavado a los suyos.  
  
- Bueno eso tiene una explicación.  
  
- No puede ser, tu eres la mujer que ha salvado a la gente que estaba en las gradas del ataque de Klylin.  
  
- Bueno, se puede decir que he sido yo.  
  
- Vigila que Vegeta empieza a sospechar de todo el mundo, yo de ti iría con más cuidado.  
  
- Goku, ya has parado de interrumpirme.  
  
- Creo que si, aún que me lo habría de pensar mejor.  
  
- Como ya sabes juntemos las Dragon Ball y fue muy rápido, no se porque pero avancemos mucho. (goku afirma con la cabeza) La mañana de las inscripciones llamémos a Serón y le pedimos que nos convirtiera en saiyans, mejor dicho que a cada una nos diera las características de nuestro maridos, la fuerza que tenían la primera vez que se convirtieron en SS.  
  
- Por eso yo tengo la fuerza que tenía Gohan en el Torneo de Cell.  
  
- Yo tengo la fuerza que tenías tu cuando volviste de Námec.  
  
- Como sabes a mi nunca me ha gustado luchar, por eso pedí que solo me dejará envejecer al mismo ritmo que Vegeta, me lié y al final dije que me convirtiera en un ser más fuerte que él. Aparte gracias a eso también tengo el mismo instinto que vosotros, me defiendo siempre que veo alguna situación que no me favorece.  
  
- Es decir que ahora no te podemos llevar la contraria. Bueno ahora que ya os he visto me voy que por lo que se Vegeta lleva alguna en mente mientras que Gohan está desaparecido y los chicos no paran de ligar.  
  
- Vuelve más tarde Goku que quiero hablar contigo a solas.  
  
Goku marcha de la habitación tranquilamente y se dirige hacia la suya, en esas que se encuentra con Nurt por el pasillo.  
  
- Adios Trunks, que pases un buen día.  
  
- Como lo ha sabido, si estoy muy cambiado.  
  
- Porque tienes el mismo tipo de energía que nuestro Trunks.  
  
- Ya es la segunda persona que me lo dice hoy.  
  
- Así que chulo no, quien había sido la otra persona.  
  
- La chica que ha derrotado a Gohan, Mercurio.  
  
- A que es buena luchando, aparte de que tiene una picardía impresionante, por cierto porque has venido. Que os ha vuelto a aparecer algún enemigo muy fuerte.  
  
- No, vivimos en paz y sin demasiadas preocupaciones. Lo que pasa es que mi prima tenía ganas de conoceros.  
  
- Tienes una prima y como es eso.  
  
- Bueno no es mi prima, simplemente es la hija de Son Gohan.  
  
- Y como es que no sabíamos nada, porque no lo dijiste la otra vez que viniste.  
  
- Muy fácil, solo necesitaban saber cual era el problema, todos los otros factores no eran necesarios. Y esta vez no he viajado por el tiempo, simplemente me he cambiado de dimensión. Es decir que lo normal seria que Gohan tuviera una hija de unos 17 años.  
  
- Premio, lo has adivinado. Lo único que no esta aquí sino te la presentaria.  
  
- Déjeme probar más cosas para mirar si son ciertas o no. La mujer de Son Gohan se llama Videl y es la hija de Satan ese que se metía en medio cuando hubo el Cell Game.  
  
- Correcto lo estas adivinando todo eres un crac.  
  
- Lo que me ha comentado Map (en realidad es la Pam del futuro pero es para no confundirlas, lo mismo pasa con Mira Trunks le llamaré Nurt todo el rato). Es que han tenido que vivir en paz durante muchos años porque Trunks se ve muy desentrenado, por cierto quien es su amigo.  
  
- Es mi hijo menor se llama Goten. Y tiene un año menos que tu, creo que en tu realidad no había nacido porque tuve la noche con Chichi después del ataque al corazón.  
  
- No es necesario que me lo explique me da completamente igual. Me podría decir quien es Mercurio.  
  
- No se quien es pues, debe ser Mercurio.  
  
- Es alguien a quien conoce porque ha dicho que diría su identidad y la de sus amigas cuando alguna de ellas perdiese algún combate, y no esperan perder contra Vegeta.  
  
- No se hasta donde llegan, pero me he dado cuenta que Mercurio podía ganar a Gohan con mayor rapideza y eso las hace a todas unas oponentes muy interesantes.  
  
- Me voy no sea que Map se preocupe.  
  
- "por fin puedo llegar a la habitación, pensaba que no lo lograría nunca"  
  
Cuando entra puede observar que dentro están A-18 y Klylin hablando con Vegeta.  
  
- Buenas veo que te lo pasa muy bien dando vueltas. Ha llamado Gohan y me ha dicho que lo esperáramos que tiene una cosa muy buena para nosotros que nos ayudará a vencer a nuestros adversarios.  
  
- Bueno está bien, pero no es necesario que te emociones por esto. Por cierto porque habéis venido.  
  
- Klylin se ha enterado que hacías viaje hacia Námec y quiere ir a ver a su hija porque piensa que esta en peligro, lo que le pasa es que está muy mosqueado por haber perdido contra Venus. Y no quiere ver la realidad de que ya es un viejo débil.  
  
- Me encanta como me das ánimos, pero no es necesario, porque tu también quieres ir y no has dicho aún el motivo.  
  
- Da igual se que pasará algo emocionante.  
  
De repente suena la puerta:  
  
- Somos Trunks y Goten que podemos pasar.  
  
- Por supuesto, solo faltaban ustedes para que la fiesta fuera más divertida.  
  
- (que estaba de los nervios porque veía que su plan no podía funcionar con tanta gente por allí) Va Kakarotto marchamos de una vez o no.  
  
- Si falta Gohan que aún no ha vuelto.  
  
- (que estaba afuera de la ventana) Tranquilos que yo ya estoy aquí y también me apunto para ir a Namec. (y deja una caja encima de la mesa)  
  
- ¿Qué llevas en esa caja?  
  
- Es un scuter modificado al volver de Namec os comentaré porque lo he ido a buscar.  
  
- Yo también me apunto para ir a Namec que estará allí mi nov.. hermana que no me salia.  
  
- Si yo tengo ganas de ver a mi sobrina quisquillosa que ya la encuentro en falta.'y a Bra, pero eso no lo puedo decir directamente delante de Vegeta'  
  
- Bueno que todo el mundo este en cadena que marchamos.  
  
Y desaparecen de la habitación.  
  
En la habitación de Nurt y Map se encuentra Map sola.  
  
-"¿por qué habra perdido mi padre?, no es lógico el era mucho más fuerte que Nurt, porque fue el único capaz de derrotar a Cell. Pero acaba de perder contra una mocosa, no es normal. Habrá podido descubrir algo sobre esa Mercurio. Se me hace muy familiar pero no se porqué, actuaba como si conociera a Gohan en cambio Gohan no tenía ni idea de quien era. Me tendría que concentrar en mi combate no se que día se hará pero tengo que estar mentalizada. Nurt la pudo ganar sin mucho problema, por lo tanto yo también podré hacerlo" se da un tremendo susto porque ha oído como se habría la puerta.  
  
- Hola que te pasa, se te ve muy seria, alegra esa cara.  
  
- Estaba pensando en la derrota de Son Gohan. Lo he encontrado muy raro, has descubierto algo.  
  
- Si y no, por lo que se ve me parezco demasiado a Trunks y hay gente que me encuentra similitudes, por otra parte ya se algo de información sobre Mercurio. Es muy maja, simpática, inteligente y tiene una preciosa sonrisa.  
  
- Por favor, ve al grano, no me interesan tus líos amorosos ni nada por el estilo.  
  
- Bueno vale ya te explico. Me dirá quien es cuando ella o alguna de sus amigas pierda algún combate, lo que me ha sorprendido es que no consideran a Vegeta un oponente muy fuerte eso choca en mi mente. Estaban del plan de que no dirían nada hasta pasadas las eliminatorias.  
  
- Es decir que no has logrado nada.  
  
- Si su número de teléfono, luego la llamaré.  
  
- Buenas noches yo me voy a dormir que no puedo más.  
  
Observamos como un grupo formado por un hombre y tres chicas se posan sobre la superficie del planeta con cielo verde y plantas azules.  
  
- Creo que tenéis más o menos una hora antes de que le de por venir a Vegeta, por favor estar preparadas que sino Vegeta me matará.  
  
- Tranquilo abuelo que no pasará, porque Bra ya lo tenia planeado.  
  
Goku marcha del planeta y deja solas a las tres muchachas.  
  
- Bueno y ahora que hacemos. Yo no se como nos podremos sacar tres años así por las buenas y luego poder volver a cambiarnos.  
  
- Tranquilízate Maron, que ya me imaginaba que pasaría algo por el estilo, que conozco los prontos que tiene mi padre, por eso me entretuve mientras estábamos en la sala del Espíritu del Tiempo fui creando estos relojes. Colocároslos.  
  
Las otras dos toman los relojes, el que prende Maron es de color negro, el que toma Pam es amarillo y a Bra no le queda ningún otro remedio que quedarse con el de color granate.  
  
- Chicas os recordáis de la foto que nos hicimos mientras estábamos celebrando mi cumple (las otras dos afirman con la cabeza). Pues después de someterla a mi máquina permite a la gente cambiar de apariencia, pero sólo funciona si también esta puesto el reloj. Observar atentamente.  
  
Pasa el reloj por encima de la foto al terminar de realizar este proceso observa el reloj y pulsa el botón donde pone "light" y en un momento se cambia en ella misma pero con la apariencia de hacia tres días, es decir luce melena azul..... Las otras dos realizan el mismo procedimiento. Una vez ya están todas cambiadas.  
  
- Muy bien ahora ya somos nosotras mismas, al menos como nos recuerdan nuestros padres, pero como les haremos creer que llevamos tres días viviendo aquí.  
  
- De eso me encargo yo. Mirar en esta cápsula hay una casa (la tira al suelo y sale una casa idéntica a Kame House). Lo veis como no era tan difícil.  
  
- Ahora solo falta, hacer creer que estamos viviendo, porque la casa está muy ordenada y mi madre sabe que soy un auténtico desastre en todo.  
  
- Yo también soy muy desordenada como lo podríamos solucionar.  
  
- Muy fácil, yo también había pensado en que podríamos quedar en una situación por el estilo y por eso traigo estas cápsulas, irlas tirando por todas la habitaciones, en cada una pone una estancia, respectarlo por favor.  
  
Nda : otro capítulo, alguien me podría dar algun review 


	7. la estancia en Namec

Al cabo de un rato se observa como si hubiera pasado un huracán por dentro de la casa, o aún pero que había sucedido una espantosa batalla. Lo ven todo en perfectas condiciones y deciden sentarse en el sofá, encienden la tele y se ponen a ver Matrix Reload. Están viendo la escena en que Triniti salta con la moto desde un tejado.  
  
- Pasar, pasar, como si estuvieseis en vuestra casa.  
  
Antes de poder abrir la puerta Vegeta se lanza hacia el interior para intentar ver si hay su hija.  
  
- (que está echada en el sofá) Hola padre que haces aquí, pensaba que odiabas este planeta.  
  
- Mira es que te quería comentar que (en esas que se da cuenta del desorden que había en todo el salón) PERO COMO PODÉIS SER TAN DESORDENADAS.  
  
- Tranquilízate Vegeta, salgamos fuera y luego lo hablamos.-dice A-18  
  
Una vez ya han salido a fuera y a Vegeta se le ha pasado el enfado.  
  
- Que me querías decir antes papi.  
  
- Que me sabe muy mal que no participes en el torneo y te quería decir que para el próximo torneo podrás participar.  
  
- (intentando disimular la cara de sorpresa) Lo siento papa, pero estando aquí en Namec he entendido que luchando no se llega a ningún sitio y por eso no quiero participar.  
  
- Pero si te voy a entrenar yo y todo.  
  
- Da igual, ya se me ha pasado el capricho de luchar.  
  
Vegeta que no se puede creer que su hija le de la razón decide probar si está tan poco indicada para la lucha como ella cree. Se prepara para darle un puñetazo en el estomago, lanza el brazo y cuando estaba a punto de impactar Bra ya no estaba allí.  
  
- "ha esquivado mi golpe como se lo ha hecho", (entonces se da cuenta de que lo sucedido ha sido que Pam la estaba llamando y por eso había marchado del sitio).  
  
Ahora están todos sentados al lado de una gran mesa de jardín y Maron sin ningún tipo de malas intenciones empieza a preguntar.  
  
- papá, ¿cómo te va en el torneo? ¿hasta dónde has llegado?  
  
- Pues mira lo que ha pasado ha sido...  
  
- que una chica joven lo ha eliminado, ha sido un combate muy desigualado, porque desde el principio se ha podido observar que la chica tenía ventaja, por cierto Trunks como se dice la chica que ha vencido a Klylin.  
  
- Estas hablado de Venus, es muy maja, inteligente y tiene (en esas que observa una mirada asesina de parte de Maron).  
  
- ¿Por qué te detienes y no continuas hablando de ella si parece muy interesante?  
  
- (Sale a defender a su amigo) Eran tres luchadoras, con las cuales nos hemos hecho muy amigos, nos llevamos muy bien los unos con los otros. Sobretodo Gohan se lleva de fábula contra una que se llama Mercurio.  
  
- Papá, mamá ya sabe esto.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que me ha vencido.  
  
- Habrá tenido algún golpe de suerte o algo por el estilo.  
  
- Lo siento ha vendido con mucha superioridad, la culpa por perder es mía ya que últimamente me estoy tomando con mucha calma el entrenar, siempre acabo poniendo excusas para no ir.  
  
- No me puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo.  
  
- Pues es verdad ninguno de nosotros nos lo podíamos creer en un principio porque ha vencido a un SS2  
  
- Pero como puede ser, si ni Bra ni yo podemos hacerlo.  
  
- Pam tiene razón, por eso mismo es por lo que hemos desistido de entrenarnos.  
  
- Así que en un principio si que entrenasteis. Ya me lo imaginaba.  
  
- No mal piense Sr. Vegeta lo que sucedió es que el primer día no pensemos en que llevábamos una cápsula con películas y al aburrirnos decidimos entrenarnos un poco.  
  
- Bueno así ya esta bien.  
  
- Por cierto Pam puede comprobar si has mejorado algo o no.  
  
- Lo más seguro es que me ganes, porque quieres probar una cosa así.  
  
- Ya sabes que lo importante no es ganar sino participar.  
  
- ( Al oído de Trunks) Mi hermano dice eso hoy porque ha perdido.  
  
- Bueno pero ya sabes que me superas de mucho, papá.  
  
Pam después de todo lo que ha pasado en ese día no tiene nada de ganas de luchar y eso le alegra ya que le será más fácil bajar la guardia para así dejar ganar a Gohan.  
  
- Vegeta por favor nos podría hacer de juez.  
  
- Entendido. Que empiece el combate.  
  
Son Gohan esta atacando sin parar a Pam, la cual tiene unos horribles problemas para ir esquivando todos los ataques o al menos es eso lo que hace creer. En un tropiezo de Pam Son Gohan aprovecha para darle un tremendo puñetazo dejando a Pam de rodillas en el suelo, en esas que decide volver a atacar y queda sorprendido ya que A-18 se ha puesto enfrente de Pam para que no recibiera ningún golpe más. Son Gohan marcha del sitio con una gran desilusión, pensaba descubrir algo que no ha podido. A-18 ayudando a ponerse en pie a Pam, mientras que al mismo tiempo se dirigen hacia allí sus dos amigas del alma.  
  
- ¿qué te ha hecho mucho daño?- dice A-18  
  
- No gracias estoy bien, enseguida me recupero.  
  
- (asegurándose de que los demás están suficientemente lejos para no oírla) Has hecho una caída muy bonita.  
  
- Pero que dices mamá, si le ha dado un puñetazo muy fuerte.  
  
- No es necesario que me engañes, que soy tu madre y te conozco muy bien y aparte luchas como yo.  
  
- ¿qué quieres decir con esto?  
  
- Lo que oyes, que tu eres Venus, la luchadora que ha vencido a tu padre.  
  
- Pero como puede decir esto, si llevamos aquí tres días.  
  
- Chicas os han descubierto, aceptarlo es más lista que vosotras.-añade Goku  
  
- ¿cuándo te lo empezaste a imaginar?  
  
- El día que marchasteis, vosotras tres aceptando la opinión de vuestros padres sin protestar, era imposible. Por eso te di ese consejo.  
  
- Sigue haciéndonos de tapadera por favor, no se lo digas que se enfadaran con mi abuelito  
  
- Vale, no se lo diré a nadie, con una condición que cuando acabe el torneo quiero un combate en serio contigo Goku y has de luchar al 100% si no lo haces se lo explicaré todo a Vegeta.  
  
- Me estáis causando muchos problemas, un día de estos me las pagaréis.  
  
Se puede observar como Son Gohan que está situado a una distancia considerable empieza a hacer señas para que vayan todos hacia allí.  
  
-Vale más que marchemos porque mañana alguno de nosotros seguro que tiene algún combate, y tendrá que descansar.  
  
Antes de marchar Goku se dirige hacía las chicas.  
  
- ¿A qué hora queréis que os venga a buscar?  
  
- No es necesario, seguro que podemos llegar al hotel antes que tu y así quedará muy bonito y aún sospecharan menos. (dirigiéndose a todo el mundo) Adiós, nos vamos a dormir, si quieren pasear un rato, paseen, pero nosotras tenemos que descansar que llevamos unos días hechas polvo.  
  
Todos: Buenas Noches.  
  
Nada más observan como desaparecen con el Cambio de lugar instantáneo de Goku, pulsan la tecla que pone "light" en el reloj y vuelven a la forma de Mercurio, Marte y Venus.  
  
- Con quien prefieres viajar Venus, con la guerra o con el mensajero.  
  
- Cara guerra, cruz mensajero. (tiro una moneda al aire y salió cara por lo tanto viajo con Marte.  
  
Una vez han llegado a l'Hotel lo primero que quieren hacer es cruzarse con sus familiares. Los observan que están en un rincón del Bar tomando una última copa antes de irse a dormir. Se dirigen hacía allí.  
  
- No te emborraches que si lo haces mañana tendrás resaca y el combate no será interesante.  
  
- Tranquila, tendrías que ser muy superior a tu amiga para poder darme algún golpe.  
  
- (ignorando a Vegeta) Sr. Goku me podría dar alguna indicación para vencerle.  
  
- "no se como habéis llegado pero acabáis de salvar mi vida". Es que si te lo doy delante suyo se enfadará, por lo tanto lo que te puedo decir es que la última vez que luche contra él fue hace muchos años y por lo tanto los dos hemos variado mucho en todo y esa vez el me venció, siento no poder darte ninguna ayuda más.  
  
- Muchas gracias por todo, hasta pronto.  
  
Marte & Venus: Adiós y hasta otra.  
  
Las chicas van tirando hacia su habitación, una vez dentro empiezan a comentar las jugadas del día.  
  
- Ha sido una fantástica idea lo de los relojes me ha encantado.  
  
- Hemos tenido mucha suerte, hay alguien que quiere que lleguemos lejos en este torneo.  
  
- Gracias por llamarme cuando me iba a pegar el golpe mi padre, lo estaba viendo, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que si lo esquivaba por las buenas se extrañaría mucho.  
  
- No tiene importancia porque me lo he pasado muy bien viendo la cara de tu padre creyéndose que su hija había esquivado el puñetazo. Venus cuando puedas dale las gracias a tu madre por detener la pelea, no se que llevo haber echo si no se hubiera puesto en medio.  
  
- Muy fácil, te rebotarías y entonces lo ganarías y todo el mundo te relacionaría con Mercurio. Nos ha salvado a todos la vida.  
  
- Puede ser que si que tengas razón con esto.  
  
Goku se acerca al grupo de las chicas sin hacer mucho ruido.  
  
- Enhorabuena, sabéis guardar un secreto, ¿quién ha utilizado el cambio de sito instantáneo?  
  
- Hemos sido tanto Marte como yo. Te ha parecido bien como nos hemos comportado en Namec.  
  
- Ha sido impresionante, yo porque sabia que erais vosotras, sino no os reconozco, es imposible que os relacionen. Aparte de que el cruzaros con Vegeta con tan poco tiempo ha quedado fantástico.  
  
- Ya lo sabemos que somos las mejores, por lo tanto ganaremos los combates, por cierto sabe mañana quien lucha.  
  
- Primero lucho yo contra mi padre y luego le toca luchar a usted.  
  
- Bueno yo sólo lucharé si dejáis el estadio en buenas condiciones o en su defecto que tengáis un combate corto, que no se alargue más de la mañana.  
  
- Por mi parte será un combate bastante rápido. Buenas noches.  
  
Las chicas se van hacia la habitación para dormir y Goku decide irse al tejado a estar allí con sus pensamientos.  
  
-"Porque habrá hecho esto Chichi, porque quiere volver a participar, que no sea para demostrarme nada a mi. ¿Quién le habrá puesto esta idea en la cabeza? Lo siento mucho por ella pero no ganará, ya que tengo decidido que la final será entre Mercurio y yo. Se nota que siempre ha sido la que más interés a puesto en las artes marciales, demostró un gran dominio sobre Gohan. Cuando yo me marche de la Sala ya llegaba a SS2, no creo que haya podido llegar a SS3 aún que sería muy divertido que lo consiguiese. Ahora que pienso como deben llevar la técnica de la fusión. La habrán perfeccionado. Mira ya se puede ver como sale el sol me encantan estos momentos, bajaré hacia el comedor a esperar a Vegeta."  
  
Goku se dirige hacia el comedor para desayunar con Vegeta, ya que ambos saben que se lucha mucho mejor con las tripas llenas. Entonces observa que Vegeta simplemente toma un café y unas pastas.  
  
- Buenos días, este debe de ser el segundo desayuno.  
  
- Siento defraudarte, pero este es el primer desayuno. Hoy no tengo hambre.  
  
- Uy, que miedo, que Vegeta está sin hambre, esto solo puede explicar una cosa, que está preocupado por algo, explica.  
  
- Te acuerdas que le dije a Bra que no podía participar en el torneo (Goku mientras como va afirmando con la cabeza) lo dije para quedar bien, en realidad me gusto mucho esa idea, porque así demuestra que tiene sangre saiyan. Desde el momento que le dije que no, pensaba que se saltaría las normas y participaría en el torneo. Hubo unos instantes que creía que Marte era ella por eso te propuse el viaje a Namec. Estaba esperando que no estuviera allí y que tu desaparecieras aún le daba más emoción entonces si que me creía que estaría en Namec. Pero cuando volvimos de Namec y la vi se me derrumbo toda mi emoción, era perfecto, no me había hecho caso y encima te había pedido a ti que la entrenaras, era fantástico. Pero mi ilusión se rompió. Ya que ella estaba aquí y tu no te habías separado de mi lado desde que habíamos vuelto, eso me rompió toda ilusión.  
  
- ¿cómo que se te rompió la ilusión? No te entiendo.  
  
- pues al ver la casa toda desordenada, era idéntico a su habitación había estado viviendo allí no me lo podía creer. Luego cuando estábamos fuera le intenté dar un puñetazo en el estomago, lo esquivó y me alegré, pero luego me di cuenta que la había llamado Pam. También pensé que todo esto podía ser un montaje y mi buena fe se destrozo cuando las vimos por el hotel y tu no te habías ido de mi lado en todo el rato.  
  
- Lo siento por la ilusión que te hiciste pero yo no tengo nada que ver.  
  
- Pues entonces me preocupa bastante que Gohan cayera derrotado.  
  
- Anímate, piensa que si ganas dos combate luego lucharas contra mi.  
  
- Pero si sé que me vencerás sin ningún problema porque yo aún no he conseguido llegar a SS3.  
  
- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, si luchamos el uno contra el otro no pienso llegar a SS3. Ya que impresionaría demasiado a todo el público asistente. Mira en esa mesa están Goten y Trunks, vamos a ver que hacen.  
  
Una vez ya han llegado a la mesa de esos dos.  
  
- Tenéis suerte, hoy no os toca luchar.  
  
- Con todo el respecto Sr. Vegeta a mi me toca luchar contra Oob, no creó que sea un rival con los que se tienen suerte.  
  
- Bueno al menos sabes que fuerza tiene, cosa que yo no tengo ni idea de la fuerza que tiene mi oponente.  
  
Son Gohan se había acercado a la mesa.  
  
- Si que sabe que fuerza tiene su oponente. Es muy fácil de descubrirlo. Ten. (y le pasa el scuter).  
  
- Pero si estos scuters los dejemos atrás hace muchos años ya que no eran capaces de medir la fuerza de un superguerrero.  
  
- Eso era antes, ahora mide todos los niveles, si quiere vamos fuera y lo probamos.  
  
Se dirigen hacía un descampado que hay entre el hotel y el estadio de las artes marciales. Allí Vegeta empieza a acumular energía y se transforma en SS.  
  
- Lo ves aún no se ha roto.- dice Gohan  
  
Vegeta continua acumulando energía y pasa a SS2, llegando así a su tope.  
  
- Tines 134.000 unidades, que te parece.  
  
- Bueno está bien, cuando me lo medían llegaba justamente a las veinte mil unidades.  
  
- Muy bien enhorabuena.  
  
- por cierto, ¿y si no despiertan todo su poder?  
  
- Hace un valor aproximado, por ejemplo Trunks tiene 90.000 y Goten 87.000. que te parece.  
  
- Está bien me gusta, enserió que me lo dejarás para luchar.  
  
- No lo sé seguro, ya que lo puedes romper.  
  
- Tranquilo, que iré con mucho cuidado.  
  
Observan como Vegeta marcha hacía el estadio, Goten y Trunks marchan a su bola mientras que Gohan se queda ha hablar con Goku.  
  
- Papa, ayer Pam me defraudó mucho.  
  
- ¿por qué?  
  
- Muy fácil, pensaba que se había burlado de mi, ya que estaba casi seguro que se había saltado las normas y había luchado contra mi en el primer combate. No se si era porque lo deseaba con toda mi alma, pero me creí que luchaba contra Pam.  
  
- No puede ser otro que piensa lo mismo, y ahora me dirás que te lo dejaste de creer cuando la viste ayer a la vuelta de Namec.  
  
- si ¿pero cómo lo sabes?  
  
- Vegeta me ha estado diciendo lo mismo mientras desayunábamos. Vamos hacía el estadio o nos perderemos el combate. Gracias por darle eso sí se ha animado un poco.  
  
- ¿por qué estaba deprimido?  
  
- Por haber encontrado a su hija en Namec y ha Marte en la Tierra.  
  
En el estadio Goku se sienta en las gradas junto con Trunks y Goten mientras que Son Gohan se sitúa en la parte más cercana al cuadrilátero ya que está muy preocupado por su stcuter y no quiere que se rompa.  
  
De camino hacía el ring, Vegeta se encuentra con Marte.  
  
Nda: La reconocerá o no esta es la cuestion. 


	8. Vegeta vs Marte

De camino hacía el ring, Vegeta se encuentra con Marte.  
  
- Que lente más chula, que se ha vuelto miope últimamente o que.  
  
- Tranquila, que no me podrás hacer enfadar como hicieron tus amigas con mis amigos.  
  
- Pues que pena, con lo bien que se lo pasaron y usted no me quiere seguir el juego, que pena.  
  
- Te veo muy tranquila. Que te imaginas que puedes ganar.  
  
- No me lo imagino, lo sé.  
  
- Me encanta tu humildad, casi supera la mía y todo.  
  
Una vez ya han subido al cuadrilátero y el comentarista ya ha dado el inició del combate. Mientras aún están a una cierta distancia Vegeta conecta el scuter y observa que el nivel de Marte es de 130.000.  
  
- "como puede ser, que tenga este nivel en estado normal, si no llegan ni Trunks ni Goten, no me lo puedo creer" Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un grito de Marte.  
  
- Prepárese para perder.  
  
- Ni lo sueñes que me vas a ganar. Que hoy estoy muy animado.  
  
El combate empieza bastante igualado. Los golpes no paran. Los dos están luchado al máximo, entonces Vegeta tiene la oportunidad de medir la energía de Marte.  
  
- "No puede ser tiene la misma fuerza que yo en SS2, no mejor dicho me está superando, porque no actúa de una vez. Y me envía fuera del ring"  
  
Entonces Vegeta empieza a luchar con mucha más bravura.  
  
- Lo he conseguido, no se como, pero se ha enfadado con migo.  
  
- (parando de luchar) Es que acabo de descubrir que eres muy superior a mí por lo tanto este combate será muy interesante Ahhhhh. (dirigiéndose a Son Gohan y sacándose el scuter) Ten que a mi ya no me hace ninguna falta.  
  
Son Gohan se queda sorprendido por la actitud de Vegeta y decide dirigirse hacía las gradas, concretamente al lado de su padre.  
  
- Fijaros en el combate, Vegeta lo tiene muy difícil para ganar.  
  
- ¿por qué lo dices?  
  
- Mi scuter me indica que Marte tiene un poder muy superior al de Vegeta,  
  
- Exactamente cual es la diferencia,  
  
- Piensa que no sé si está con su nivel óptimo, pero de momento la diferencia es de 50.000 unidades y eso que Vegeta está en nivel SS. Lo siento no puedo estar aquí me estoy poniendo demasiado nervioso. Adiós (abandona su sitio en las gradas).  
  
Una vez a marchado Gohan, Goku empieza a reír.  
  
-Ya no me puedo aguantar más Vegeta perderá contra su hija, eso si que es un chiste bueno y encima está convencidísimo de que Bra está en Namec, es un chiste muy bueno.  
  
-: ¿cómo que la lucha es entre mi hermana y mi padre? Y mi hermana ganará no me lo puedo creer, a partir de ahora (es interrumpido por Goku).  
  
- ¿Por qué dices que Marte es tu hermana?  
  
- (con una gota de sudor en la frente) Muy fácil, lo acabas de decir tú hace un instante. No me puedo creer que seas tan......, no tengo la obligación de decir lo que pienso, eres mi padre.  
  
- (cambiando a una expresión mucho más seria) Por favor no digáis nada, que si se entera Vegeta me matará y ya he estado demasiadas veces en el otro mundo.  
  
- Pues yo no me lo acabo de creer, si las vimos ayer en Namec y las pintas que metía no se parecían en nada a las que mete.  
  
Goku no contesta simplemente coloca sus dedos en la frente.  
  
- Esto implica que Mercurio debe de ser Pam mientras que Venus debe de ser Maron. – añade Trunks  
  
- Lo de Pam no lo puedo entender si ayer se pudo observar claramente que no podía vencer a Son Gohan mientras que Mercurio lo humillo.  
  
- Lo que yo vi fue que A-18 detuvo un combate, antes de que alguno de los participantes luchara en serio.  
  
- Ahora les hemos de devolver lo que nos han hecho pasar con este doble juego.  
  
Trunks y Goten abandonan las gradas y se van a buscar a Mercurio y a Marte.  
  
Entonces Goku nota que alguien con una voz familiar le está hablando des de detrás al final no se había movido del sitio porque cambiaron de tema de conversación, se gira y observa que es Bulma, le costo reconocer ya que tenía una apariencia mucho más joven. Bulma de un salto se coloca en el asiento vació que había dejado Trunks al lado de Goku.  
  
- No se te puede contar un secreto, siempre haces lo mismo. Como se te escape nuestro secreto no puedo decirte lo que te pasará (Goku mete cara de miedo) Bueno si que puedo, morirás y no será una muerte muy agradable. Por cierto Videl se pondrá muy contenta cuando se enteré de que su hija ha vencido a Gohan.  
  
- A no, si yo no puedo decir nada tú tampoco, los dos tendremos que vigilar lo que decimos.  
  
- Por favor no seas cruel, yo no sé guardar secretos, me es muy difícil.  
  
- Bueno hacemos un trato, si alguna pierde su combate lo podrás decir, sino tendrás que aguantarte, hasta que alguna no caiga derrotada no podrás decir nada.  
  
- Vale, lo acepto.  
  
- Lo siento pero te he de abandonar.  
  
- ¿por qué?  
  
-- he de ir abajo para recoger los trozos de Vegeta.  
  
- no creo que pierda, lo más seguro es que nos dé alguna sorpresa.  
  
- como tu digas, pero tu hija es más fuerte de lo que te imaginas y encima aún no se ha transformado.  
  
Goku abandona las gradas y se dirige hacia donde están sus amigos, se toma un combate con muchísima calma, se nota que no tiene mucha prisa para llegar.  
  
Mientras tanto en el combate Vegeta se transforma en SS2 llegando así al máximo de su potencia.  
  
- Veo que tienes un poco de miedo.  
  
- Ya te lo he dicho antes, no me gusta que jueguen conmigo. Y tú lo estás haciendo muy bien, tu poder es superior al mío y lo sabes. Sabes que me puedes ganar sin mucho más esfuerzo pero ahora mismo estás disfrutando por eso prepárate para morir.  
  
- Como usted desee. (Se convierte en SS pero no sufre una transformación a la vista, porque tanto la peluca como las lentes de sus ojos lo disimulan.)  
  
Con los demás luchadores.  
  
- Pues Mercurio tenía razón en que su amiga vencería a Vegeta- dice Nurt  
  
- Así que tu ya sabías lo que pensaban hacer esas.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que si perdían me habían de decir quienes eran y ahora me tendré que esperar bastante.  
  
- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, vale más que prestemos atención porque si ganas lucharás contra alguno de los dos.  
  
El grupo de las chicas.  
  
- Lo está haciendo muy bien, no te has dado cuenta se acaba de convertir  
  
-Tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta. Fue una buena pensada el nuevo tipo de cambio de imagen, ahora es mucho más difícil que os reconozcan cuando os transformáis.  
  
- Vigila que vienen esos dos (refiriéndose a Trunks y a Goten).  
  
- Buenos días, ¿qué tal os habéis levantado hoy?  
  
- ¿cuál podrá ser el resultado del combate?  
  
- Hoy si que estáis animados, con estos cotilleos os parecéis a nosotras cuando queríamos saber como de fuertes eran ustedes.  
  
- Aún no nos habéis respondido.  
  
- Nos hemos levantado muy bien, el resultado del combate será la victoria para Marte.  
  
- ¿cómo puedes ser tan optimista?  
  
- "ve con cuidado". Pues porque tengo un oído muy fino y he escuchado a Vegeta que le preguntaba a Marte si tenía muchas más ganas de jugar con el porque ya sabía que ella era mucho más poderosa que él.  
  
- "quiero ver el combate de mi amiga y estos me están molestando" Bueno ya saben si ustedes ganarían al Sr. Satan.  
  
Trunks se va hacía Venus y le da un beso en la boca. Todos observan la situación, hasta Vegeta se da cuenta y esto provoca que se despiste y que Marte de un golpe lo tire fuera del cuadrilátero. Venus se separa de Trunks y le da una torta de esas que le giran a uno la cara.  
  
- ¿por qué me has besado?  
  
Vegeta que había caído fuera del ring y por lo tanto quedaba descalificado se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Trunks.  
  
- ¿va dime por qué lo has hecho, venga dilo?  
  
- Porque he visto que me hace más caso ella que no Maron. Ayer cuando estuvimos en Namec estaban más pendientes de quedar bien con ustedes y no se preocuparon nada de nosotros.  
  
- ¿ y por eso decides dejar de pensar en ella?  
  
- Si, ¿cómo es que has perdido?  
  
- Me has despistado, te he visto pegándote el lote con está chica y me he bloqueado, he dejado de luchar.  
  
- Tampoco era para tanto. Sr. Vegeta.  
  
- Si es la excusa que quiere meter, vale más que no le llevemos la contraria.- dice Marte  
  
- Que buen rollo se respira por está zona, vale más que yo me vaya, ya que ahora viene Kakarotto y le he de preguntar que le han parecido unas cosas.  
  
- ¿qué ha pasado? ¿quién se ha dado el lote con quien? 'si ha sido Goten lo mato'  
  
- El heredero de C. C. Me ha dado un morreo, Marte  
  
- Pero que no teníais novias vosotros dos.  
  
- Ayer nos ignoraron, - dice Goten- fuimos expresamente a Namec a verlas y no nos hicieron ni caso, por lo tanto hemos decidido (acercándose cada vez más a Marte) olvidarlas (y se pega un morreo con Marte).  
  
Marte que aún está transformada en SS, porque no había pensado en volver a su estado normal le da un puñetazo en el estómago y eso provoca que Goten salga volando y paso por el lado de Vegeta a un gran velocidad y al final va a parar a la pared.  
  
- ¿por qué lo has hecho?- pregunta Trunks.  
  
- Yo no soy segundo plato de nadie o soy la primera opción o no soy ninguna.  
  
Marte y Venus marchan todas enfadadas ya que los chicos les han hecho eso. Mercurio se queda ha hablar con Trunks.  
  
- Que bonito, que escena más conmovedora,  
  
- ¿ qué ? yo no entiendo porque dices que la escena es conmovedora.  
  
- Por nada, no me hagas caso, uy que tarde, me tengo que ir.  
  
Venus y Marte han ido a buscar a Goten y a Trunks.  
  
- Chicos tenemos una idea, si queréis que seamos vuestras novias nos tendréis que vencer en un combate.  
  
- Bueno no hay problema, ya lucharemos contra ti y contra Venus.  
  
- Lo siento mucho pero lucharéis contra Marte y contra mi- dijo Mercurio.  
  
- Pero bueno a mi me ha desafiado Venus.  
  
- Si tienes razón, tu me has besado, pero yo no quiero luchar contra ti, ya que no tendría mucha emoción el combate.  
  
- quieres decir que yo ganaría.  
  
- He dicho que el combate no tendría mucha emoción.  
  
- Bueno, nos vamos ya nos veremos después de la final. No os canséis demasiado.- dijo Marte.  
  
Una vez ya han marchado las chicas.  
  
- Que bonito, como sea verdad lo que ha dicho tu padre ya nos podemos preparar para perder y por paliza.  
  
- No seas tan pesimista, que nadie puede ganar a Gotrunks.  
  
- Vale si tu lo dices me lo creeré. "cada día se parece más a su padre".  
  
Volvamos con las chicas.  
  
- Bra, vale más que volvamos a Namec, porque me parece que esos dos saben algo, creo que mi abuelo hablo demasiado.  
  
- Yo también lo creo. Porque Goten me ha dicho lo mismo que Trunks cuando me quiere hacer enfadar.  
  
- Vale, pues marchamos.  
  
Una vez han llegado a Namec vuelven a la apariencia de antes de entrar en la Sala del tiempo.  
  
- Voy a llamar a mi padre para que le diga al Sr. Goku.  
  
Mientras tanto con Goku y con Vegeta en la Tierra.  
  
- Goku hacía mucho rato que te estaba buscando-  
  
- Vegeta, buenas en mi pueblo se dice algo antes de empezar a preguntar.  
  
- Vale Kakarotto buenos días, has visto mi combate.  
  
- Si, ¿por qué lo quieres saber?  
  
- Porque esa chica me ha vuelto la ilusión del luchar, he visto alguien con quien puedo luchar con toda mi fuerza.  
  
- Osea que ya no me conservas tu mejor rival.  
  
- tu eres mi oponente más fuerte, pero con Marte me ha hecho recuperar mi vena saiya. Si monto un grupo de mercenarios crees que me ayudará.  
  
- ¿por qué dices eso?  
  
- Muy fácil, porque es una luchadora a la cual le gusta humillar a sus oponentes.  
  
- ring ring ring.  
  
- Vegeta contesta el teléfono de una vez.  
  
- Si ¿quien es?  
  
- Papa, estamos cansadas de estar en Namec, le puedes decir al Sr. Goku que nos venga a buscar.  
  
- Si ahora se lo sugiero y venimos. Adiós- colgando el teléfono.- Kakarotto, ¿cuándo tienes tu combate?  
  
- De aquí a tres horas.  
  
- Vale así marchamos.  
  
- ¿a dónde hemos de ir?  
  
- A Námec a buscar a mi hija que ya se ha cansado.  
  
Los dos marchan hacia Námec.  
  
- Vale ya hemos llegado, ¿dónde deben de estar esas niñas?  
  
- Papa, tío Goku, que bien que hayan venido.- dijo con todo el entusiasmo que podía.  
  
- Cariño, ¿por qué queréis volver a la tierra?  
  
- De que ellas quieran marchar yo tengo la culpa- dijo Pam – Es que quiero ver el combate de mi abuelito querido – y se tira a los brazos de Goku.  
  
- Y nosotras dos no nos queremos quedar si no está ella – dijo Bra – Nosotras no sabemos luchar y por lo tanto tendríamos problemas y nos alarmaríamos por cualquier cosa, Pam ya nos ha salvado el pellejo en varias ocasiones.  
  
- Bueno me parece bien, ¿por cierto por qué no has querido mirar mi combate?  
  
- Papa tu me castigaste sin participar, pero tranquilo que ya veré el siguiente.  
  
- si – Dijo vegeta medio callando – "no le puedo decir que he perdido contra una niña, se enfadaría demasiado"  
  
- Bueno pues a que esperamos para marchar, sujetaros fuerte chicas.  
  
Una vez ya han llegado a la tierra.  
  
- Abuelo cuando es tu combate.  
  
- ¿de aquí a dos horas y media?  
  
- Pues ya estaremos en las gradas. Hasta luego.  
  
- Papa, ya nos veremos.- y le da un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Una vez se han separado de Goku y de Vegeta.  
  
- Venga empezamos con nuestro plan. A buscar a A-18.  
  
- de eso ya me encargo yo porque lo sabe.  
  
Una vez a marchado Maron.  
  
- Venga Bra explícame en que consiste.  
  
- Te lo explicaré luego junto con A-18 y con Maron.  
  
- Uy marcho que tengo que saludar a Nurt.  
  
- Pam piensa que no te reconocerá.- Pero Pam estaba demasiado lejos como para oírla.  
  
Pam choca con Nurt porque estaba pendiente de otras cosas. Por el impacto Pam cae al suelo.  
  
- Lo siento mucho – la ayuda a levantar – mi nombre es Nurt.  
  
- "por que se me presenta, claro no me conoce, no más conoce a Mercurio". Hola mi nombre es Pam. Nurt a ti te toca luchar contra el hermano de mi amiga. "no habré sido demasiado directa"  
  
- Si, sigues los combates.  
  
- Me encantaría hablar, quedamos más tarde porque ahora me están llamando – señala hacia un grupo donde hay dos chicas rubias y una con el pelo azul.  
  
- Bueno pues así ya nos veremos más tarde.  
  
Llegando con sus amigas.  
  
- Que majo que es Nurt, cada día me cae mejor.  
  
- Pam por favor que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.  
  
- Vale ya cayo.  
  
- Gracias A-18 por prestarte a mi experimento.  
  
- De nada, ya me lo puedes explicar o me he de esperar algo más.  
  
- Necesitamos que nos doblen a Maron y a mi, es decir que alguien se haga pasar por Venus y por Marte  
  
- Pues yo me pido de Venus que así me puedo hacer pasar por una niñata insolente, con mi marido.  
  
- Mama por favor no te pases.  
  
- Tienes muy poco sentido del humor. Por supuesto que acepto.  
  
- Tener los relojes, apretar light.  
  
Las chicas se transforman.  
  
- Vamos a buscarlos y luego aparecéis vosotras dos.  
  
- Tu mandas Bra hasta luego.  
  
Las chicas se separan, Bra y Maron van a buscar a Trunks y Goten mientras que Marte (pam) y Venus ( A-18) van a buscar a Goku. [ Ahora nombraré Marte y Venus para que veamos que están disfrazadas  
  
- Mira por allí esta mi abuelo y tu marido, vamos a saludarlos.  
  
- Si que me quiero reír de la forma que lucho.  
  
- Eres un poco cruel.  
  
- No será para tanto, piensa que me programaron así.  
  
- "que buena que es poniendo excusas".  
  
En esas que ya llegan dónde están Goku y Klylin.  
  
- Hola Sr. Goku Mercurio me ha dicho que le desee suerte para el combate.- dice Pam.  
  
- Será un combate muy emocionante ya que Ranfan tiene un buen nivel y tiene ganas de luchar.  
  
- Que envidia me da Sr. Goku mi combate ha sido muy aburrido.  
  
- Por favor no digas idioteces, te he dejado ganar porque si ganaba yo te llego haber hecho daño.  
  
- Pues su mujer no pensaba lo mismo ya que me dijo que lo ganará y si podía que lo ridiculizara.  
  
- No se que le pasa que lleva una semana muy simpática. Bueno me voy a buscarla haber que le pasa.  
  
Una vez ha marchado Klylin  
  
- Chicas lo siento mucho, pero hable demasiado y Trunks y Goten se han enterado de lo vuestro.  
  
- Tenemos que ir a avisar a Bra y a Maron antes de que monten algo demasiado grande.  
  
- ¿qué pasa? ¿pero que no erais vosotras?  
  
- Goku tranquilo que luego te lo explico.  
  
- *__* no entiendo nada, porque lían tanto las cosas, luego me dicen que yo soy tonto.  
  
- Venga A-18 que nos hemos de dar prisa.  
  
Entonces observan que Bra y Maron están hablando con Trunks y Goten.  
  
- Hermanito dime como ha sido el combate de mi padre.  
  
- Pues ha perdido.  
  
- No me lo puedo creer. ¿contra quién a luchado? Seguro que ha sido contra Oob.  
  
- Lo siento mucho, perdió contra una chica.  
  
- ¿qué? No me lo puedo creer, me estas engañando. – Marte ya había llegado hasta el grupo.  
  
- Si, Vegeta perdió contra mi.  
  
- Tu venciste a mi padre, por eso no me quiso decir nada. ¿cómo fue el final?  
  
- Hola soy Venus, el final te lo explico yo. Pues tu hermano me beso, Vegeta lo vio.  
  
- Y yo aproveché la oportunidad y lo tiré fuera del ring.  
  
- ¿trunks me debes una explicación?- dijo Maron con cara de buena persona.  
  
- "huy esto no me gusta, esa cara de Maron, algo tiene pensado y no me gusta" Ya te lo explicaré más tarde.  
  
- Hermanito veo que te lo estas pasando muy bien, ¿Goten tu cómo llevas tus ganas de ligar? "Ahora te toca contestar a ti venga Pam tu puedes".  
  
- Bien, pues.....  
  
- Pues besando a la primera que encuentra.  
  
-¿Cómo?- y empieza a aumentar el ki.  
  
- No te lo creas Bra, es un mal entendido.  
  
- Bra, quieres decir esa pija insolente que aparte es una niñata.  
  
- ME DEFINISTE ASÍ- se transforma en SS1.  
  
- Bra, tranquilízate.- dice goten para así poder estar más tranquilo.  
  
- Por favor Marte, ¿qué más paso?  
  
- pues dijo que tenía pensado dejarte.  
  
- ME QUIERES DEJAR Y ESO QUE NO SALIMOS JUNTOS- se convierte en SS2.  
  
- Bra, todo esto es un mal entendido.  
  
- ¿cómo que un mal entendido?- y se lanza al ataque sobre Goten.  
  
- BRA, DETENTE- Dice Vegeta que se había dado cuenta de la situación ya que un ki de SS2 se hace notar.  
  
- Hola papa, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
- Pues he notado un ki muy fuerte y resulta que eras tu- conecta el scuter- ¿cómo es que estas en SS2?.  
  
- "huy puede ser que me pasará" El mini-kakarotto y yo que tenemos diferentes ideas.  
  
- Muy bien Bra se nota que eres una auténtica princesa Saiyan ya que sin entrenar te has podido convertir en SS2 mientras que a todos les costo grandes esfuerzos.  
  
- Hijita, cada vez que discutes te pones así.  
  
- No, por cierto en el planeta Vegeta como se arreglaban las discusiones.  
  
- Nos subíamos en un ring y el primero que quedara inconsciente o cayera fuera del ring perdía.  
  
- Parece divertido, Goten lucharé contra ti cuando termine el combate del Sr. Goku.  
  
- Bra, cariño ¿cómo lucharas si no sabes?  
  
- Por favor perdedor no ponga esa excusa, usted tampoco sabe luchar y bien que se ha presentado al torneo, aún que ha tenido poco éxito.  
  
- Mocosa yo te mato.  
  
- Tranquilo papa, piensa que es más fuerte que tu.  
  
- Bueno ya nos veremos todos en el ring después del combate del Sr. Goku.  
  
Goku está apartado en un rincón concentrándose cuando.  
  
- Abuelo te estaba buscando porque te has escondido.  
  
- Porque no quería que nadie me molestara.  
  
- ¿qué tal es tu oponente?  
  
- No creo que sea muy fuerte, pero lo que me preocupa es que pasará si le gano. Me parece que tiene mal perder.  
  
- Tranquilo abuelo haz lo que creas que está mejor.  
  
- Por cierto Pam ¿qué lío os lleváis porque acabo de ver a Marte y a Bra juntas?  
  
- No te has enterado abuelo, pues lo que pasa es que Bra luchará contra Goten después de tu combate. No creo que tenga muchas posibilidades de ganar. Me voy que esas dos me están esperando.  
  
- Hasta luego.  
  
Pam se dirige hacia Bra y Maron que ya están colocadas en las gradas esperando que empiece el combate.  
  
- ¿cómo ha ido la charla con el Sr. Goku?- pregunta Bra.  
  
- Pues me ha dicho que su oponente tiene mal genio.  
  
- mirar ¿quién viene?- dice Maron.  
  
- Hola hermanito, ¿qué tal estás?  
  
- Bien, ¿ y vosotras, por que eso de llegar a SS2 debe cansar un poco?  
  
- Nos encontramos bien, y no cansa tanto llegar a SS2, me siento en plena forma. Por favor hermanito querido ¿me podrías decir que he de hacer para vencer a Goten?  
  
- Hermanita preciosa, ya se que me quieres mucho y sabes que es un sentimiento mutuo, pero si te digo algo traicionaré a mi amigo y ya sabes que dar cuchillazos por la espalda no es mi estilo.  
  
- Enserio que tienes principios, no lo sabía. Cada día que pasa me sorprendes querido hermano.  
  
- Bra, nos dejamos estar de estupideces y vamos al grano.  
  
- Vale, ¿qué quieres saber?  
  
- ¿Desde cuándo sabes luchar?  
  
- Fíjate en mis amigas, ya sabes que ellas son muy buenas luchadoras, creo que Maron en el día de hoy sería capaz de vencer a su padre 'si lo he dicho bien', ya que tiene una técnica muy superior, A-18 le ha enseñado desde siempre las artes marciales. Y de Pam más vale no comentar nada porque ya lo sabes y en alguna ocasión ha estado a punto de vencer al Sr. Goku mientras entrenan en las montañas, eso si el Sr. Goku sin convertirse.  
  
- Es que yo no me puedo convertir en SS.  
  
- Otro misterio que quiero que me resuelvas. ¿cómo es que te puedes convertir en SS?  
  
- Muy fácil, va relacionado con los cambios de humor y cuando te enfadas. Pues por eso mismo me puedo transformar, piensa cuantas veces al día hace mi padre que me enfade, no lo sabes. Pues siempre que me amenaza a los novios, sólo he de pensar en eso y ya está.  
  
- Has estado engañando a todo el mundo durante este tiempo, lo siento pero tengo que decírselo a Goten.  
  
- Vale más que no digas nada – interviene Maron – es por tu seguridad, te he de avisar que nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas de las Sailor Scout y ya has podido observar que son muy fuertes.  
  
- No se vale me estáis amenazando- Con cara de miedo.  
  
- Tranquilo Trunks, cuando acabe todo le podrás decir las cosas ha quien quieras, pero piensa que el último combate no es el de la final.  
  
- Bueno hermanito querido, nosotras nos vamos a buscar un sitio más tranquilo para ver el combate. – Bra y Maron se levantan.  
  
- Enseguida os sigo- Mientras permanece al lado de Trunks.- Por cierto como pensáis vencerlas.  
  
- No se si confiar contigo. Pero da igual, porque por muy fuertes que sean nunca venceréis a Gotrunks.  
  
- Así que os fusionaréis, pero piensa que Bram si que puede vencerlo, por lo tanto vale más que no nos hagas enfadar. Hasta pronto.- se levanta y marcha.  
  
- No me lo puedo creer, esas mocosas nos están superando ha todos, no creo que Bram sea capaz de vencer a Gotrunks porque llega al nivel 3 no creo que ellas tengan tanta capacidad. Y lo peor de todo no le puedo decir nada a Goten.  
  
En el ring  
  
- Ranfan lo estas haciendo muy bien.  
  
- Gracias por tus piropos, te estoy muy agradecida, pero creo que ya dura demasiado.  
  
- ¿qué piensas hacer?  
  
- Mordida de sol (el ataque que utiliza Ten-Shin-Jan para dejar a la gente deslumbrada.)- Kame-hame-ha.  
  
El ataque va directo hacia Goku y aparece una gran nube de polvo en el lugar donde estaba el. Ranfan empieza a saltar como lo hace Chun-li del juego de Street figheter cuando gana un combate.  
  
En la reserva de luchadores.  
  
- Gohan déjame el scuter, YA. Muy bien kakarotto, yo pensaba que te habían vencido pero no es así, para vencerte necesitan algo más.  
  
Con las chicas.  
  
- esa mujer ha ganado ha mi abuelo.  
  
- Tranquila Pam que no ha pasado nada de eso, siente el ki.  
  
- Esa mujer es amiga de la que te toca luchar en la próxima ronda si vence a Picolo, y con lo débil que está ahora hay muchas posibilidades por tanto ve con cuidado.  
  
- Gracias Maron seguiré tu consejo.  
  
En el ring.  
  
- Me puedes decir que celebras con tanto entusiasmo.  
  
- No puede ser mi ataque no te ha hecho nada, ¿cómo lo has hecho para esquivarlo?  
  
- Esa técnica es de Ten y él la utilizo conmigo y yo la aprendí, al aprenderla también he sabido como neutralizarla. A parte de que se luchar con los ojos cerrados y utilizando los otros sentidos.  
  
- Bueno pues entonces yo me retiro, he luchado lo mejor que he podido, pero tu eres superior.- se le hacerca al oído- Luego de cenar nos podemos ver en el vestíbulo del hotel.  
  
- Te puedo hacer una sugerencia.  
  
- Venga dilo  
  
- Quédate a ver el siguiente combate es de mi hijo contra la hija de Vegeta, será muy emocionante.  
  
- Vale se lo diré a mis amigas.  
  
Ranfan baja del ring y entonces proclaman a Goku ganador del combate  
  
Pam va directa hacia Goku.  
  
- Muy bien abuelo has ganado, enhorabuena.  
  
- Kakarotto muy bien, por fin alguien que gana, comenzaba a pensar que ninguno de nosotros pasaría de primera ronda.  
  
- Sr. Goku, podría hacer de juez en mi combate.  
  
- Hijita porque no se lo pides a tu padre.  
  
- Papa, que ha de ser un juez imparcial, ¿tú podrás ser imparcial?  
  
- No.  
  
- Pues si queréis podéis empezar ahora.  
  
Observando el combate están: Los Z, Pam y Maron, Bulma, Ranfan, kira y Nurt y Map. Los dos últimos porque Pam les ha dicho que la fuerza de Goten es parecida a la de Trunks.  
  
Goku se dirige al medio del ring.  
  
- Que empiece el (pausa), yo no puedo hacer de juez, pensar que quien lucha es mi hijo, no puedo ser imparcial. Piccolo, te delego la responsabilidad.  
  
- (con cara de pocos amigos) ¿por qué siempre me toca acabar en medio de las disputas familiares?  
  
- pues porque eres una...  
  
- Klylin, cállate era una pregunta sin respuesta.  
  
- Huy- dirigiéndose a A-18- hay mucha más gente aparte de tu que hoy está de mal humor.  
  
- Cariño me parece que tendré que ir a buscar a Venus para que te recuerde el final del combate, ya que estamos casados y si te pego sería violencia doméstica y me caería una multa muy grande.  
  
- "vale más que la deje en paz".  
  
- (preparándose la garganta) Que empiece el combate.  
  
Los dos se lanzan al ataque, cada vez que sus puños chocan parece como si hubiera truenos.  
  
- Muy bien hijita, vence al mini-kakarotto.  
  
Se puede observar a Trunks todo concentrado.  
  
- "Por favor que a Goten no le de para insultarla porque entonces no tendrá excusa para no pegarle una paliza"  
  
Con las chicas.  
  
- Eh mocosas ¿cómo es que mi hija aún no se ha transformado?  
  
- y nosotras que nos sabemos, ella no puede transformarse y yo soy "humana".  
  
- Es que no lo puedo entender si antes lo ha hecho.  
  
- Ya está, ya lo tengo- Pam se acerca al ring y dice chillando- Recuerda Bra, te ha dicho pija, mimada, sabelotodo y ha besado a otra.  
  
En el ring.  
  
Bra se gira hacía Pam y le hace una sonrisa de complicidad.  
  
- "gracias, ahora todo quedará muy bien delante de mi padre" Ahhhhhh. Prepárate para perder.  
  
- Lo siento rubita, te has olvidado de que yo también me puedo transformar.  
  
Los dos están en SS1.  
  
- Huy que simpático, que estás, seguro que te lo ha enseñado mi hermano, yo de ti le pediría a tu hermano que te diera la lectura del scuter y luego te dejaré soñar en que me vences.  
  
- ¿cómo puedes ser tan bacilona? Si es el primer combate donde luchas.- dirigiéndose a Gohan- Ei hermano, mira que potencial tiene.  
  
- Goten, me parece que.......  
  
Nda: Más en el siguiente 


	9. La ilusión de un padre

- Goten, me parece que no tienes muchas posibilidades. "¿cómo puede ser que tenga una fuerza tan grande?, creo que supera al Sr. Vegeta y todo".  
  
- Gracias por los ánimos hermano. "pues esto pinta muy mal que puedo hacer".  
  
- Me había olvidado de decírtelo, pero se leer la mente. Lo único que puedes hacer es morder el polvo.  
  
Se lanza al ataque y le da una gran paliza y con el último golpe provoca que salga despedido del ring.  
  
Piccolo sube al ring y cogiendo la mano de Bra.  
  
- La ganadora es Bra.  
  
Bulma se queda sorprendida por la victoria de su hija, no se lo puede creer lo fuerte que es.  
  
Vegeta:"esta es mi niña, así se hace cariño"  
  
Vegeta se acerca hacía Goku.  
  
- Has visto Kakarotto el idiota de tu hijo ha perdido contra mi hija y eso que ella no entrena.  
  
- Si "¿cómo que no entrena?" tienes razón, eso le ha pasado por tomarse la vida demasiado a la ligera.  
  
Bra llega al lado de Vegeta y Goku.  
  
- Sr. Goku que nos podría volver a llevar a Namec.  
  
- Cariño, ya quieres volver a marchar, que no te encuentras bien.  
  
- Papa, ya has visto que podía participar en el torneo, por lo tanto no me hagas recordar que aún estoy enfadada contigo.  
  
- Bueno, vale marchar.  
  
- Hasta pronto a todos.  
  
Ya se han disputado cuatro combates y los clasificados por el momento para la segunda ronda son Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Goku. Bra, Pam y Marón han vuelto a Namec. Eso quiere decir que Mercurio, Marte y Venus pasean tranquilamente por las calles. Las chicas se encuentran con los chicos.  
  
- Hola ¿cómo están?- dice Mer  
  
- Yo estoy mejor que él, ahora que no están las otras han dejado guardada sus buenas ideas en casa.  
  
- Vamos Venus nos hemos de ir, Mer si quieres te puedes quedar no pasa nada.  
  
- Trunks ¿qué te pasa?  
  
- Pues que por culpa de Marte Goteen tuvo que luchar contra mi hermana.  
  
- y su hermana es muy fuerte y me pego una buena paliza.  
  
- Me parece que conocí a tu hermana, tiene el pelo azul liloso e iba con una chica rubia y otra morena.  
  
- Exacto, la morena es mi sobrina.  
  
- pues yo creo que son muy simpáticas, tu sobrina me explico que pensaban vencernos con una técnica que se llama fusión.  
  
- Mataré a Pam yo se lo había explicado de buen rollo.  
  
- Tranquilo, piensa que siempre puede ir ha ayudarla Bra.  
  
- Bueno me explicarán lo de la fusión o he de buscar a tu sobrina.  
  
- Es que dos personas se juntan en una y esa persona se vuelve mucho más fuerte.  
  
- No lo entiendo, pero da igual, podremos ganar igualmente, nos atrevemos con todo.  
  
- Te veo muy convencida.  
  
- Será porque os podemos ganar sin problemas, lo siento tengo que irme que les he de decir una cosa a esas dos.  
  
Mercurio iba vestida con unos piratas anchos de color gris que le caían por debajo de la cadera. Enseñaba un trozo de las bragas que eran del mismo color que el top que llevaba. Estaba con sus pensamientos cuando de repente choca con alguien.  
  
- Lo siento mucho.  
  
- Tranquila Mer no es nada.  
  
- Hola Nurt no te había visto. Te veo muy preocupado, que te pasa.  
  
- Estoy buscando a una chica, se llama Pam.  
  
- Así y para que la buscas.  
  
- Para que me diga lo fuerte que es Trunks.  
  
- Eso te lo puedo decir yo. ¿has visto el combate de antes?  
  
- El del Sr. Goku.  
  
- No el de después.  
  
- Así el de esa chica, contra el hijo del Sr. Goku, si que lo vi.  
  
- Pues es igual de fuerte que la chica.  
  
- Así me puedo retirar porque esa chica es muy fuerte. Por cierto ¿quién es?  
  
- Es la hija del Sr. Vegeta, era broma es como el chico. No creo que tengas muchos problemas para vencerlo. Me sabe mal porque yo quería saber quien es en realidad este SS tan guapo.  
  
- ¿cómo sabes que soy SS?  
  
- Me lo imaginaba y tu me lo acabas de verificar y ya me lo dijiste antes, si me entero de quién es tu padre vamos al día siguiente a dar una vuelta o al cine o cualquier otro lugar.  
  
- Y si yo me entero antes que tu entonces.  
  
- Lo que tu digas.  
  
- Pues nos vamos los dos solos de picnic a las montañas.  
  
Por la noche en la habitación de las chicas, las podemos observar con su apariencia normal. Pam lleva el peinado de Niobe y lleva un vestido blanco de tiras, los del estilo playero. Bra tiene el pelo engominado hacía atrás como Trinity lleva una falda corta por debajo de la cadera que parece más bien un cinturón ancho y una camiseta con la lengua de los Rolling Stone. Maron luce una melena rubia por debajo de los hombros, unos pantalones bajos de cadera de color negro y una camiseta roja que pone con letras negra "I am a good girl" y tiene el dibujo de un demonio. Todas cogen unas gafas de sol y se van al restaurante. Cuando entran en el restaurante los que ya estaban dentro se quedan sorprendidos al ver a tres chicas tan guapas.  
  
- Mira Bra en esa mesa hay tu hermano y mi tío.  
  
- Venga vamos a saludarlos. (se acercan a la mesa).  
  
- Hola hermanito que me puedo sentar.  
  
- Tu no eres Bra.  
  
- Ya no reconoces ni a tu hermana vaya tato que me ha costado arreglarme.  
  
- Has cambiado mucho en muy pocas horas.  
  
- Será el corte de pelo y la sala del espiritu tiempo.  
  
- Explicaros.  
  
- Me dejas hacerlo, total a mi no me han puesto los cuernos. Pues la información que te dio mi abuelo es casi toda cierta, nos entrenaba para participar en el torneo, pero el último día nos hicimos a tras. Nos daban miedo las reacciones de nuestros padres.  
  
- Pero y Namec.  
  
- El Sr. Goku les enseño a ellas dos la técnica del cambio de lugar instantáneo y vamos y venimos de Námec a nuestro antojo.  
  
- Que bien que os lo pasáis. Os quedáis a cenar con nosotros.  
  
- Bueno, pero habéis de prometer no decir nada a nadie. Ya que Pam es más fuerte que yo y nos sabemos fusionar, lo entendiste hermanito.  
  
- No es justo, sois muy fuertes.  
  
- Hemos entrenado.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo os estuvo entrenado mi padre?  
  
- Más o menos un año ¿ por qué?  
  
- Os pudo enseñar todo eso en un año sois una cosa fuera de lo normal, nosotros tardemos más tiempo en aprender la fusión.  
  
- Por cierto hermanita porque llevas esta apariencia.  
  
- Es para que papá no se enfade, quiero que continúe creyendo que tiene una niñita, es mi apariencia normal  
  
- Habéis cogido un mal rato para venir a la mesa porque hablando del rey de Roma por allí se asoma. (vegeta se acerca a la mesa).  
  
- ¿Qué tal estas Goten?  
  
- Mejor, me he tomado una alubia mágica.  
  
- O sea que ya te has recuperado de la paliza que te ha dado mi hijita.  
  
- No será para tanto, no me ha dejado inconsciente. (Pam, Bra y Maron realizan auténticos esfuerzos para aguantarse la risa. Por suerte Vegeta no se da cuenta.)  
  
- ¿Quiénes son estas?  
  
- Papa, son unas personas y son amigas de Bra han venido a verme luchar. (vegeta empieza a tocar el scuter).  
  
- ¿Qué hace Sr. Vegeta?  
  
- Cállate mini- Kakarot, es que no me fío de nadie y acabo de comprobar que tienen un ki normal.  
  
- Trunks ¿qué es el ki?  
  
- Papá márchate que sino meterás la gamba.  
  
- Bueno os dejo tranquilos – dice esto mientras marcha.  
  
- Así que vosotras no sois las Sailor scout, entonces quien deben de ser.  
  
- Somos inocentes de eso, pero quien me preocupa a mi es Nurt.  
  
- ¿Por qué?- Pregunta Trunks.  
  
- Por lo guapo que es.- Dice irónicamente Maron.  
  
- No – contesta al mismo tiempo que se pone roja – Porque es un SS.  
  
- Entonces iré con mucho cuidado en el combate.  
  
- Así que habías pensado que nosotras éramos ellas – dice Bra despertando de su letargo. – Entonces tendremos que perdonaros  
  
- Muy bien hermanita, así me gusta que madures. Tendré que empezar a no pensar que eres una niña de papá.  
  
- Hermanito sabes que se sortea una bola de energía y tu tienes todos los números.  
  
- Bueno tampoco has madurado tanto, porque si la lanzas papá se daría cuenta que tu ki no es normal.  
  
- Yo también te quiero, has tenido mucha suerte mencionándome esto ¿por cierto sabes dónde está mamá?  
  
- No tengo ni idea.  
  
- Nosotras marchamos que tenemos que hacer más cosas.  
  
Se levantan de la mesa y se dirigen hacía el hall del hotel.  
  
- Mira Pam allí está tu abuelo.- Dice Maron.  
  
- ¿Con quién debe estar hablando?  
  
- Pues creo que son Kira y Ranfan y esa mujer con el pelo azul que se parece a Bra. Bra hazme caso un momento.  
  
- No puedo que ya he marcado.  
  
En ese mismo instante le suena el teléfono a Bulma que está hablando con kira, Ranfan y Goku.  
  
- Pam mira esa mujer, la que se parece a Bra.  
  
- No me gusta, Bra deja el teléfono en espera.  
  
- ¿Qué os pasa?, ¿qué queréis ahora?  
  
- Nos parece que esa mujer de allí es tu madre.  
  
- No puede ser, es mucho más joven, no me lo creo.  
  
- Haremos una prueba, Pam y yo iremos a saludar al Sr. Goku y tu continuas hablando y luego te diré lo que le has dicho.  
  
- Vale hecho.  
  
Pam y Maron se convierten en Mercurio y en Venus y van a saludar a Goku.  
  
- Sr. Goku hace rato que te quería felicitar porque su combate ha sido muy bonito.  
  
- Gracias no hay de que. Dile a Marte que ha cometido un error.  
  
- ¿Qué ha hecho?  
  
- Le ha dado ilusión a Vegeta y ahora quiere montar un equipo de mercenarios y la quiere contratar.  
  
- No puede ser.  
  
- Y a parte ha dicho que le llega haber gustado que su hija tuviera el mismo ego que Marte.  
  
- Gracias, ya nos veremos.- Y se marchan.  
  
- Si que les has cogido confianza. – dice Ranfan.  
  
- Todo fue por un consejo que le di a Mercurio, le dije que podía vencer a tu hijo.  
  
Chichi se enfada mientras que Bulma que ya había colgado el teléfono no podía aguantarse la risa. Mientras tanto con las chicas.  
  
- Lo ves todas las respuestas han coincidido.  
  
- Esa mujer es tu madre.  
  
- Entonces Kira y Ranfan han de ser.- dice Bra antes de ser interrumpida por Pam.  
  
- Mi madre y mi abuela.  
  
- Tengo un plan.- Dice Bra.  
  
Se dirigen con la apariencia normal a pedirle un autógrafo a los luchadores.  
  
- Sr. Goku buenos días, que me podría dar un autógrafo.  
  
- A nombre de quien lo pongo.  
  
- De Nataly.  
  
Maron le da el trozo de papel y en ese mismo instante suena el teléfono de Bulma.  
  
- Hola Bra ¿qué quieres?- dice Bulma por teléfono.  
  
Bra sale de detrás de un seto.  
  
- Mamá ¿cómo es que estas tan joven?  
  
- Pues mira yo.  
  
- Además de joven creo que es más fuerte que Vegeta- interrumpe Goku.  
  
- ¿Dime qué has hecho?  
  
En ese mismo instante suena el teléfono de Kira y lo contesta.  
  
- Hola que no hay nadie.  
  
- Mamá tu también has cambiado de apariencia y tu debes de ser mi abuela.  
  
- Pues si, que pasa utilizamos las DB para rejuvenecernos.  
  
- Y vosotras como es que estáis tan mayores. – Dice Bulma.  
  
- Muy fácil, estuvimos entrenando para participar en el torneo. – Dice Bra.  
  
- Así que son ciertos lo rumores que decían que tu eras Marte.  
  
- Pero mamá qué dices, nosotras entrenemos, pero al final nos hicimos atrás porque consideremos que era peligroso y no queríamos desobedecer a nuestros padres  
  
- Por cierto – interrumpe Pam – como vencerás a Picolo  
  
- Muy fácil, soy más fuerte que él  
  
- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?  
  
- Entrenando  
  
- Así que intentarás vengar a papá.  
  
- Exacto.  
  
- Piense que ha una mala siempre lo pueden vengar Goten y Trunks, lo pueden vengar tanto a él como a Vegeta.- dice Maron.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunta Bulma.  
  
- Es una larga historia y es tarde, ya te la explicaré luego buenas noches mamá.  
  
- Nos volvemos a Namec que estamos un poco cansadas, hasta otra.  
  
Desaparecen con el cambio de lugar instantáneo.  
  
- Os habéis dado cuenta saben cambiar de apariencia les llegamos haber tenido que preguntar como lo hacían. – Comenta Bulma.  
  
- Da igual ya tendremos tiempo.  
  
- Buenas noches ya nos veremos mañana. – Una vez ha dicho esto Goku se marcha.  
  
En la habitación de las chicas.  
  
- Esto es muy divertido – dice Pam – hemos liado a todo el mundo.  
  
- Y a parte hemos dejado a Mer, Marte y Venus sin ninguna sospecha.  
  
- Bien dicho Pam, el burro delante para que no se espante.- Le comenta Maron.  
  
- Tu eres más mayor y el año próximo te vas a Tokio ha hacer el curso ese de economía que solo dejan ir a los enchufados o a los bichos raros.  
  
- Lo siento Bra cariño te has equivocado, yo entro directamente en el segundo año.  
  
- Por favor no discutáis. – dice Pam y así evita que sus amigas se maten – Sólo nos falta saber quienes son Map y el guapo de Nurt.  
  
- O no ya empieza otra vez – dice Bra -  
  
- Por cierto, si lo adivino, podré ir a donde quiera con él, mientras que si lo adivina el me llevará de picnic.  
  
- Entonces te ayudaremos, todo sea para ver a Pam con novio. – dice sarcásticamente Maron.  
  
- Buenas noches, hasta mañana. – dice Pam enfadada porque no le ha gustado el comentario.  
  
Y todas se van a dormir.  
  
Nda: ya ha pasado otro día, cada vez queda menos para que acabé 


	10. Presente o pasado quien ganará

Título: Presente o pasado quien ganar  
  
Nda: Perdón por el retraso a la hora de actualizar, pero he estado muy liada con la cosas de clase. Creo que intentaré finalizarlo antes de julio. Estad pendientes, solo quedan 4 o 5 capítulos más. Hasta otra.  
  
La noche ha pasado tranquilamente, en el estadio se encuentra Kira en medio del ring, en esas que Picolo llega y se planta en medio del ring.  
  
- Perdón por la tardanza, es que tenia que arreglar unas cosas allá arriba.  
  
En combate empieza y se puede notar que Kira lleva ventaja. En esas que Picolo cae fuera del ring.  
  
- La ganadora del combate es Kira, ya tenemos el primer combate de cuartos, Kira contra Mercurio, ya anunciaremos cuando se celebra. Ahora iremos al siguiente combate, Trunks VS Nurt, Por favor suban al ring.  
  
Los dos empiezan el combate, parece que está decantado del lado de Nurt, mientras tanto en el grupo de los Z.  
  
- "Ese es un SS" Kakarotto, ¿ese de allí no es mi hijo?  
  
- "Joder dice que yo soy el idiota, pero el no reconoce ni a su propio hijo". Claro es el combate de Trunks, quien quieres que luche.  
  
- No idota, te quería decir si Nurt es mi otro hijo Trunks, el que nos ayudo a luchar contra Cell.  
  
- Bueno, vale di las cosas por su nombre. Si que lo es. ¿cómo lo has sabido?  
  
- Muy fácil porque los dos tienen el mismo tipo de Ki.  
  
- No se lo digas a nadie que quiere que sea un secreto.  
  
- Tranquilo, mi boca será una tumba.  
  
- "y yo me lo creo"  
  
Trunks está muy apurado, tiene serios problemas para vencer y decide transformarse en SS.  
  
- "pues Map tenía razón, es un combate muy desigualado, seguro que gano sin ningún problema". Ya te has tenido que transformar, si que tienes poco aguante. "bueno, se lo puedo decir, yo solo he empezado el combate transformado"  
  
- Déjate de cháchara y ponte a luchar, que no te podrás reír de mi durante mucho tiempo. Porque ahora ya estamos en las mismas condiciones SS  
  
- Si el niño a salido prepotente como su padre.  
  
- Vale más que no me hagas enfadar.  
  
- Sino ¿qué pasará? Que le pedirás ayuda a tu hermana pequeña– dice Nurt mientras que Trunks se convierte en SS2  
  
- Hoy comerás polvo, estás preparado.  
  
Mientras tanto con las chicas.  
  
- Mirar Nurt es superior a tu pretendiente Venus.  
  
- Por favor Marte, no me recuerdes que eso me beso.  
  
- Chicas mirar el combate del guapo de Nurt, lo más seguro es que Trunks caiga  
  
- Derrotado – Dice Venus  
  
- Humillado – dice Marte.  
  
- Es el mejor, seguro que gana.  
  
- Tranquila que de la siguiente ronda no pasa. Estoy convencidísima.  
  
- ¿por qué lo dices así Marte?  
  
- Porque le tocará luchar contra la diosa de la guerra y nadie puede con ella.- lo dice con la prepotencia que gasta Bulma.  
  
- Por lo que se ve hoy tienes el ego un poco alto.- dice Mercurio.  
  
- Tampoco será para tanto, lo que podríamos hacer es ir a saludar a la amiga de Nurt y probar si nos puede decir quien ganará.  
  
- Vale, pero vamos con nuestra apariencia normal y de paso saludamos a Goten.  
  
Las faldas se les convierten en shorts, Pam lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, mientras que Bra le ha quedado con dos coletas laterales y Maron lo lleva con una trenza.  
  
- Venga vamos. – y se dirigen hacia Map.  
  
Una vez han llegado a Map.  
  
- Hola buenas, venimos del periódico de la universidad y ya que eres una luchadora te queremos hacer una entrevista. ¿podemos?  
  
- Bueno, no creo que me pase nada malo, creo que perderme el combate, no pasará nada.  
  
- ¿con está frase quieres decir que ya sabes quien ganará?  
  
- Se ve claramente que Trunks no tiene muchas posibilidades, es todo de boca.  
  
- Y cree que usted podrá vencer a A-18 es una de las mejores guerreras que ha habido en muchos años.- dice Maron con brillo en los ojos  
  
- No creo que me cause muchos problemas, lo más seguro es que el combate no me dure ni diez minutos.  
  
- Veo que está muy convencida de sus fuerzas – Dice Maron aguantándose la rabia – Por curiosidad ¿quiénes le enseñaron las artes marciales?  
  
- Mi maestro es el mismo que el de Nurt y el propio Nurt a la muerte del maestro, pero no lo puedo decir por el momento, tendréis que esperar a que pierda. Y eso no sucederá sino es en la final contra el Sr. Goku.  
  
- ¿qué opina de las S. Scout?  
  
- Son sorprendentes, me han dejado sorprendidas cuando han vencido a Son Gohan y al Sr. Vegeta ya que considero a esos dos como los más fuertes.  
  
- ¿quiere decir que Vegeta es más fuerte que Son Goku?  
  
- No lo que quería decir es que son de los contrincantes más fuertes.  
  
- Bueno me parece que ya tenemos suficientes respuestas, puede ser que luego pasemos a ver a Nurt. – mientras dice esto Pam se pode colorada.  
  
- Hasta otra – y marcha en otra dirección.  
  
- No me cae nada bien, como puede decir que mi madre le durará 10 minutos.  
  
- Lo que me ha hecho gracia es la escala de valores que utiliza.  
  
- Tienes razón sabe como de fuertes son nuestros amigos y familiares.  
  
- No me gusta, vamos a entrevistar a mi padre, el Sr. Vegeta que lo quiero sacar de las casillas.  
  
- Como tu digas, tu mandas – dice Maron.  
  
- Si Sra. – dice con recochineo Pam.  
  
Una vez han llegado donde están Goku y Vegeta.  
  
- Buenos días Sr. Goku, buenos días Sr. Vegeta – dice Bra con la mayor educación que puede.  
  
- Venimos a pedirles permiso para hacerles una entrevista. – dice Maron.  
  
- Si yo quiero que me hagan una entrevista. – comenta Goku.  
  
- Lo siento Sr. Goku, pero la entrevista se la queremos hacer al Sr. Vegeta. – dice Pam.  
  
- No puede ser, yo que me había echo ilusiones.  
  
- Lo ves Kakarotto, yo soy más importante, porque soy el AAAUUUHHHH. – había recibido una pisada de Goku.  
  
- El gran bocas vigila con lo que dices – esto le dice muy flojo, suficiente para creer que las periodistas no lo han oído.  
  
- Buenos Sr. Vegeta – dice Bra – según tengo entendido usted a perdido el combate por un despiste.  
  
- Se podría decir así.  
  
- ¿qué le ha causado el despiste?  
  
- Mi hijo.  
  
- ¿ A caso su hijo no quería que ganase el torneo?  
  
- Si que quería que ganará, pero ha hecho una cosa para vengarse y con que no es tan listo como mi hija le ha salido mal la jugada.  
  
Al oír esto a Bra se le iluminaron los ojos.  
  
- Está pregunta va dirigida a los dos – dice Pam - ¿saben quién ganará el combate?  
  
- Mi hijo.  
  
- "Vegeta eres un bocas"- piensa Goku  
  
- Con eso dice que ganará Trunks.  
  
- Exacto ganará mi hijo "ilusas están luchando mis dos hijos". Por cierto vosotras no estabais ayer por la noche en el comedor con mi hijo.  
  
- "cambio de tercio" Volviendo a su combate, la edad le influye en su forma física.  
  
- No lo se, ¿por qué lo quieres saber?  
  
- Es que los rumores dicen que los años le pesan y por eso ha perdido.  
  
- Mocosas, sabéis que he matado ha gente por mucho menos.  
  
Las tres se colocan detrás de Goku.  
  
- Sr. Goku- dice Pam  
  
- Protéjanos – dice Maron  
  
- De ese viejo – Concluye Bra.  
  
- Me estáis mosqueando  
  
- Ves Nat lo que yo te decía que con los años hay gente que se vuelven unos viejos cascarrabias. – Esto lo dice Pam haciendo referencia a Maron. Mientras que Goku no puede aguantar la risa.  
  
- Antes le dijo a su hija que todas las discusiones en su familia las solucionan con una lucha, pues eso quiero. – Añade Bra.  
  
- Mocosa pero si no me durarás nada.  
  
- Pues si quiere podemos hacer un combate de dos contra uno si cree que así estará más igualado "pobre iluso" – dice Pam  
  
- No creo que sea muy justo.  
  
- Pues yo también participare " será muy aburrido, pero aceptaremos" – añade Maron  
  
- ¿Cuándo queréis que empiece la humillación?  
  
- Que le parece cuando acabé el combate, que no pasará mucho rato.  
  
- Hecho hasta luego – y abandonan el lugar.  
  
Con que Vegeta está muy entretenido con el combate no se da cuenta que Goku marcha del lugar.  
  
Cuando Goku llega con la chicas.  
  
- Creo que os está gustando esto de pelear.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices abuelo?  
  
- Por nada, porque aparte de los combates os vais buscando más rivales.  
  
- Por cierto Sr. Goku porque decía mi padre de que Trunks ganaría si no tiene posibilidades.  
  
- Bueno lo diré, sabéis el combate contra Cell,  
  
- Si – respondieron las tres.  
  
- Sabéis que vino un chico del futuro para ayudarnos – las tres afirman – pues es ese chico.  
  
- ¿Cómo? – dicen las tres al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Luego le diré y que yo lo he descubierto he sido más lista que él y nos iremos a pasar un día los dos solos en la playa. – solo se ha oído ella porque las otras dos estaban más pendientes de lo que decía Goku  
  
- Chicas me habéis de explicar quienes sois en realidad.  
  
- Pues somos las S. Scout, nosotras y nosotras, lo ha entendido.  
  
- Creo que si.  
  
- Bueno pero no mencione nada de las S. Scout que solo lo sabe A-18.  
  
En esas que llega A-18 al lugar.  
  
- Maron cariño, como es que lucharás contra Vegeta.  
  
- No si yo no quería ha sido el quien me ha obligado. Si que van rápido los rumores.  
  
- Entonces el combate como será.  
  
- Es muy fácil – dice Pam – Es de tres contra uno.  
  
- No puede ser, no le dejaréis ni respirar, le puede dar algo.  
  
- Tranquila, lo más seguro es que nos fusionemos.  
  
- Aún peor, ahora si que no me hace nada de buena pinta, Goku por favor participa tu también y ayuda a Vegeta.  
  
- No ni arto de vino lo ayudo. Siendo como es seguro que luego dice que a perdido por mi culpa.  
  
En otro lugar  
  
Vegeta estornuda  
  
- "seguro que me he resfriado" -  
  
Donde están las chicas  
  
- Tranquila mamá que no le haremos daño.  
  
- Con vosotras nadie puede estar tranquilo, me dais más miedo que un huracán.  
  
- A-18 tienes razón son mucho más destructivas que un huracán.  
  
- Yo me voy que no quiero saber nada. – A-18 marcha del lugar.  
  
- Nosotras también marchamos que hemos de buscar a nuestras madres.  
  
Con Bulma y las demás.  
  
- Que rollo de combate, seguro que ese gana a tu hijo, es que nadie podrá vencer hoy o que.  
  
- Chichi, yo no estaría tan segura de que mi hijo no ganará, pongo la mano en el fuego que quien gana es Trunks.  
  
- Si pierdes invitas a Goku a comer durante una semana.  
  
- Y si gano tu me traes unas orugas para hacerle ascos a Vegeta.  
  
- Hecho.  
  
- Mirad quien vienen – dice videl.  
  
En esas que llegan sus hijas.  
  
- Hola que tal estas mamá hoy te ves muy guapa, joven inteligente, eres un ejemplo a seguir- y le da un abrazo.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Bra?.  
  
- Cómo has sabido que te iba a pedir algo.  
  
- Siempre que te preocupas por los demás es por intereses.  
  
- Bueno pues ya voy al grano.  
  
- Vamos a luchar contra Vegeta – interrumpe Pam.  
  
- Cada día te pareces más a tu abuelo – dice Bulma.  
  
- Estáis locas. – dice Chichi.  
  
- Tampoco será para tanto – añade Videl.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que necesitamos unas entrenadoras y habíamos pensado en vosotras.  
  
- Vale aceptamos.  
  
- Por cierto cuando lucháis  
  
- Cuando acabé este combate.  
  
- Tengo una cosa para vosotras – dice Bulma – tened está cápsula.  
  
Las chicas se van hacia unos lavabos donde abren la cápsula.  
  
- Mirar que trajes más chulos.  
  
Son unos maillots de cuerpo entero de color negro, a la altura de donde la espalda pierde su nombre salen unas capas un traje la tiene de color azul, el otro amarillo y el último negro. También hay unas botas altas con un tacón de unos diez cm pero de los anchos. Se prueban los trajes.  
  
- Tu madre es fantástica.  
  
- Gracias Maron, pero puedes estar tranquila que no le diré nada porque sino se le suben los humos a la cabeza.  
  
- No tengo ni idea de a quien se parece – dice Maron al oído de Pam.  
  
- Venga vamos que quiero ver si gana Nurt.  
  
- No muestres así tus intereses que se te nota demasiado.  
  
- Por cierto no teníamos que ver a mi querido pretendiente.  
  
- Vamos a por él.  
  
Una vez llegan con Goten  
  
- Hola ¿qué tal te encuentras hoy?  
  
- Huy vosotras siendo amables que necesitáis.  
  
- Tío, vay a luchar contra Vegeta.  
  
- Estás loca, mejor dicho está loco. Cómo es el combate.  
  
- Pues es de tres contra uno. –añade Bra con una sonrisa maquiavélica  
  
- Me reafirmo el que está loco es el Sr. Vegeta. – se oye un estallido en el ring – Ya me habéis hecho perder la parte más emocionante del combate ya está bien.  
  
- Tranquilo, todo el mundo dice que el ganador será Nurt.  
  
- Pues que gracia, me parece que sólo pasará mi padre a la siguiente ronda.  
  
Al acabar de decir está frase le pasa volando Trunks por el lado.  
  
- Pues si tenías razón, no hay nada como perder por paliza. – dice Bra – Pero yo aún no he perdido ningún combate.  
  
En esas que Trunks llega con los demás.  
  
- Ese tipo lucha como Son Gohan, es muy fuerte.  
  
- Tranquilo hermanito le he oído decir a Marte que lo más seguro es que lo gane.  
  
- Hermanita preciosa que haces con este traje de combate.  
  
- No me llames así que ahora me llamo, Alex y mis amigas son.  
  
- Yo soy Dilan– añade Pam.  
  
- Yo soy Nataly – finaliza  
  
- En serio que no sois las S. Scout si sólo os diferencias porque ahora os vais a las series de la tele y porque ahora lleváis nombre de ángeles.  
  
- Lo siento Sr. Goten simplemente somos ángeles– dice Pam al mismo tiempo que observa que su madre y sus amigas se acercan.  
  
- Hola, lo siento, ya que soy vuestra entrenadora no os permito hablar con chicos antes de un combate. – dice Bulma toda seria.  
  
- Contra quién luchas Alex preciosa, me parece que ya no quedan oponentes dignos.  
  
- A tu no lo sabías, pero es un combate muy bonito, es de tres contra uno.  
  
- Vale sois vosotras tres pero contra quién.  
  
- Contra tu padre.  
  
- Tengo – con cara de miedo - que ir a la torre sagrada a buscar algún fríjol para que se pueda recuperar.  
  
- Chicas no os podéis entretener más venga pasando – dice Ranfan con tono autoritario.  
  
- Vosotras dos sois las que luchasteis antes, tu luchaste contra mi padre.  
  
- Si, pero ahora hacemos de entrenadoras, si gana Vegeta os invitamos a salir. ( Bulma puede decir esto ya que tiene una apariencia entre 25 y 30 años mientras que Goten y Trunks deben estar sobre los 25 o 26).  
  
Goten y Trunks se emocionan ya que se puede observar que Bulma es de buen ver y aparenta tener una edad parecida a la suya.  
  
Una vez se han separado de los chicos.  
  
- Esos saben quién sois.  
  
- Se lo dijimos ayer, en el restaurante antes de la cena. – dice Bra.  
  
- No tenéis miedo que cuenten algo a Vegeta. – dice Bulma.  
  
- Básicamente no porque saben que Pam es más fuerte que yo y a parte que nos podemos fusionar.  
  
- Tan enfadada estás con tu padre para hacerle esto.  
  
- El me castigo y luego va diciendo que le gustaría que Marte fuera su hija.  
  
- Vale te entiendo.  
  
- Pero da igual, eso no es una justificación muy buena, vale más que no me lo mates, que ahora aún puedes tener otro hermano.  
  
- Mamá, por favor que soy tu hija, esto no me lo digas.  
  
Se colocan por parejas y empiezan a darse golpes de preparación las unas a las otras, Bra está con Bulma mientras que Pam y Maron están juntas.  
  
Con Vegeta  
  
- Hola papá ¿ qué tal estas?  
  
- Preparado para ganar a esas mocosas.- dirige la mirada hacia donde se están entrenando – no puede ser parecen muy fuertes.  
  
- Tampoco será para tanto – dice Goku.  
  
- Kakarotto cállate, que las del pelo azul tienen un ki más alto que el mío.  
  
- Yo haré de arbitro "esto parece interesante, pobre Vegeta hoy se enfrenta contra su peor enemigo y él ni se lo imagina "- se coloca en medio del ring. – Por favor chicas, que alguien me diga cómo se llaman que no lo se. "con las pintas que llevan"  
  
- Alex, Dilan y Nataly. – dice Goten.  
  
- Pues eso a mi derecha con un metro y setenta cm y aparte el tacón y con un peso de pues no tengo ni idea, a la liosa Alex. También ha mi derecha tengo a Dilan la destructora, "uf no se ha enfadado" y por último, pero no menos importante ni menos bella a la rubia con ojos azules a Nataly estas tres luchadoras nunca han perdido ningún combate, "una oración para Vegeta" y a mi izquierda con un metro diez de altura – le pasa una bola de energía por delante de la cara – y con un humor fantástico el príncipe de su casa Vegeta, que ha perdido más combates está semana que en toda su vida.  
  
Una vez han subido los cuatro al ring.  
  
- Así que sois ángeles, será muy entretenido porque yo he vencido al príncipe de los demonios, "no es del todo cierto, lo hizo Gohan pero yo fui el primero en desintegrar a Boo".  
  
- Nos da igual, es el primer combate que realizamos. Cuando quiera puede empezar. – dice Maron.  
  
- Pero si Goku ha dicho que nunca habías perdido.  
  
- Por eso mismo nunca hemos perdido, porque nunca hemos luchado "papi, ahora te enterarás de lo que vale un peine"  
  
- Tengo miedo – hace una pausa – de haceros daño – y se pone a reír – "con lo fuertes que son no han luchado nunca y yo monje".  
  
- Pues si quiere se puede hacer monje, a mi no me molesta – dice Bra – sabemos leer la mente.  
  
En un principio sólo lucha Bra, se ha dado cuenta que Vegeta todo el rato está haciendo mediciones con el scuter..........  
  
Nda: más en próximos episodios. Gracias por seguir-los 


	11. Padre contra hija

Vegeta contra su hija. Por segunda vez en el fic. ¿Cómo quedaran?  
  
En un principio sólo lucha Bra, se ha dado cuenta que Vegeta todo el rato está haciendo mediciones con el scuter y por lo tanto ha decidido destruirlo y se lo ha comunicado a sus amigas. Lanza un rallo hacía Vegeta que le impacta.  
  
- Yo de ti pediría ayuda a tus amigas, porque tus ataques son muy débiles.  
  
- Está seguro, yo creo que no he atacado sola.  
  
- Estás aumentando el ki, cuanto tienes – toca el scuter y se rompe.  
  
- Lo ve como he hecho lo que quería y nuestro ataque no ha fallado.  
  
- Creo que tu no sabes hacer esto – se transforma en SS – creo que yo pedí un combate de tres contra uno, si quieres puedes pedir ayuda a tus amigas.  
  
- Por favor ya se ha tenido que transformar eso indica que puedo contigo y cuando las necesito ellas actúan o piensa que el scuter se ha roto por arte de magia.  
  
- Os han dicho alguna vez que sois un poco fanfarronas.  
  
- Ella lo es – dice Pam – porque se parece a su padre.  
  
- Gracias Dilan cariño, yo también te quiero mucho, pero de la labia de este ya me encargo yo sola – dice Alex.  
  
En el público  
  
- Mira papá lo fuerte que es Alex.  
  
- Hemos tenido suerte de que no participaran –añade Klylin  
  
- Lo que me sorprende es que haya podido lanzar un ataque con tanta precisión para romper el scuter.- dice Son Gohan.  
  
- No a sido Alex quien ha roto el scuter, ha sido Dilan. – comenta Goku  
  
- ¿Quién es Dilan?  
  
- La morena.  
  
- ¿Pero cómo ha sido?  
  
- Ha utilizado su velocidad y cuando Vegeta estaba evitando el ataque, Dylan ha dado un golpe por detrás.  
  
- No me gustaría luchar contra esas.  
  
- A mi tampoco  
  
- A mi si "y vosotros ya lo habéis hecho".  
  
- Papa te veo muy ilusionado.  
  
- Es que este torneo será el último, dejo de luchar, ya hay una nueva generación que protegerá la tierra.  
  
- ¿Qué tienes fiebre? ¿te encuentras mal? ¿llamó al doctor? Uy pero si yo soy tu médico. – le pone la mano en la cabeza para comprobar si tiene fiebre.  
  
- Tranquilo no me pasa nada. Era una broma "así me dejará en paz". Hago de árbitro, por favor no me distraigas.  
  
Con las entrenadoras  
  
- Recuerda que tienes a Goku durante una semana a comer.  
  
- Lo siento, me tendrás que traer tu las orugas.  
  
- Pero si Trunks a perdido.  
  
- Ya pero Nurt también es hijo mío.  
  
- ¿Bulma qué dices? – interviene Videl.  
  
- Claro tu no lo sabes, pero en un universo paralelo, yo construí una máquina del tiempo y el viajo desde el futuro para ayudarnos en la lucha de Cell.  
  
- Entonces no era una apuesta justa.  
  
- Se siente.  
  
- Bueno con que el resultado ya se sabe yo marcho.  
  
Con Nurt y Map  
  
- Tu combate ha sido muy bueno hermano, ves como tenía razón.  
  
- Si, ya sabemos que eres muy lista. ¿sabes quiénes son esas?  
  
- Unas periodistas, antes me han hecho unas preguntas.  
  
En esas que Bulma llega donde están ellos.  
  
- Enhorabuena, ¿qué ha sido muy difícil vencer a Trunks?  
  
- No ha sido bastante fácil, no ha habido muchas complicaciones.  
  
- Lógico y normal, el no ha tenido nunca ningún combate donde se jugará el futuro de la humanidad.  
  
- "Me parece que sabe demasiado"  
  
- ¿cómo se encuentra tu madre? Dale recuerdos de mi parte.  
  
- ¿Usted conoce a mi madre?  
  
- Y tu ya no reconoces a la tuya.  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Soy yo Bulma.  
  
- Pero no puede ser en realidad tienes...  
  
- Ni se te ocurra decirlo.  
  
- Si eres ella, quiero decir tú, bueno tú ya me entiendes.  
  
- Has visto tu padre perderá dos combates en una semana.  
  
- No puede ser.  
  
- ¿Y está quién es?  
  
- Pues la hija de Gohan.  
  
- Tu eres Pam, os parecéis algo, pero no mucho.  
  
- ¿Cómo que no nos parecemos? En teoría tendríamos que ser idénticas  
  
- Mira el ring, la chica morena ella es Pam, y la del pelo azul es tu hermana.  
  
- Se lo voy a decir a Vegeta, para que sepa a quien se está enfrentando.  
  
- Ni lo sueñes, porque te puedo dejar K. O.  
  
- No es necesario que exageres mamá.  
  
- Sabes que yo no amenazo, que sólo aviso –dice Bulma mientras que se coloca la mano en la cintura. – ahora me pasa la edad como si fuera un saiyan.  
  
- Mira Vegeta toma ventaja – dice Map  
  
- Me tengo que ir que soy su entrenadora.  
  
En el ring  
  
- Parece que este combate se lo toma más en serio – dice Alex, Bra.  
  
- No será para tanto, por cierto sabes que es SS2.- pregunta Vegeta.  
  
- No "por supuesto, lo se superar".  
  
- Esto – se convierte en SS2  
  
- Huy tengo que pedir el relevo que me empiezo a despeinar, por favor Nataly coge el relevo.  
  
- si ya voy "ahora está que ha planeado, porque me quiere hacer luchar, si no se controlar tanto mi fuerza, que no sea durante mucho rato."  
  
(nda: la telepatía la indicaré con #)  
  
Mientras tanto en el rincón están Alex y Dylan.  
  
- #Muy bien nos fusionamos sin transformarnos y le vencemos.#  
  
- #Me parece buena idea.#  
  
Están a mitad del baile de fusión, en eso que Nat se da cuenta y les tira una bola de energía.  
  
- #¿por qué lo has hecho? # dice Alex con una mano en la cadera (nda de quien se le habrá empegado esa pose)  
  
- #Tranquila, es que no es necesario, demostrar todo nuestro poder, porque podemos ganar igualmente # - se despista del combate, para hablar con sus amigas.  
  
- "Está es la mía, ahora que está despistada aprovecharé".  
  
Vegeta lanza un ataque contra Nataly aprovechando que esta está mirando a Alex. En esas que Dilan se pone delante de Nat.  
  
- Lo siento Vegeta, pero usted no es lo suficiente rápido para hacer estas jugarretas, si no le molesta luchará contra mi durante un rato, hasta que esas dos se decidan.  
  
Con Nat y Alex.  
  
- Ya está bien, ¿por qué lo has hecho?  
  
- Tú no quieres vencerlo, quieres volver a humillarlo.  
  
- Claro, pensaba que no sabías.  
  
- Esto te lo acepto, lo que no puedo permitir es que pongas al Sr. Goku en esto, me parece injusto.  
  
- Entonces que me sugieres.  
  
- Si quieres humillarlo bien utiliza sus propios ataques, pero luchando tú y Dilan al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Está bien pensado, me pongo a luchar y tu se lo comentas a Dilan.  
  
Alex vuelve a subir al ring.  
  
- Déjame continuar, que Nat te ha de explicar unas cosillas.  
  
- #Vale jefa como tu digas #  
  
Pam se acerca a Nat quien le explica todo lo sucedido en muy pocos segundos.  
  
Goku deja de vigilar el combate y le comenta a Pam, Dilan.  
  
- # Pam que os lleváis entre manos # dice Goku telepáticamente # si os llegáis a fusionar, creo que Vegeta os descubre y me mata #  
  
- #Tranquilo abuelo que según me acaban de decir será algo más divertido.  
  
Alex se acerca a Goku  
  
- Sr. Árbitro, tengo una duda, podemos luchar más de una de nosotras contra eso que ha puesto los dedos en un enchufe para peinarse.  
  
- Mocosa insolente, yo te mato, de hoy no pasas.  
  
- Se le habría de preguntar a él. Oye Vegeta que te molestaría luchar contra más de una de estas al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Kakarotto, no insultes mi inteligencia, si aún no me han hecho ninguna herida importante, porque crees que me la harán si luchan dos.  
  
- "Me encanta tu humildad" chicas tenéis vía libre.  
  
- Nat, si quieres puedes subir, que nos deja, dice que ninguna de nosotras le podría hacer daño.  
  
- Tendremos que comprobarlo.  
  
- Nat, Dilan estáis preparada – dice Alex.  
  
- Preparada y lista.- dice Nat.  
  
- Preparada y lista – repite Dilan.  
  
- Pues que empiece el juego – dice Alex.  
  
Nat empieza a atacar a Vegeta, con toda su fuerza, no como antes que estaba haciendo pasar el rato, se observan un seguido de explosiones en el aire y los golpes parecen truenos.  
  
- Menos mal que os habéis decidido a jugar en serio, porque sino me quedo dormido. "Puede que exagere un poco porque estoy con el agua hasta el cuello, que sea breve"  
  
- Pero si ha llegado a SS2, para poder estar igualado a Alex y ahora está luchando contra las tres.  
  
- Para un combate de varios contra uno hace falta compenetración y mucha habilidad, por ejemplo ahora solo es un combate uno contra uno.  
  
- Eso de no tener el scuter le despista porque continúa siendo de tres contra uno, ahora chicas.  
  
Tanto Alex como Dilan habían estado recogiendo energía para preparar un golpe.  
  
- (las dos al mismo tiempo) BIG – BAG – ATAC.  
  
Aparece una gran nube de polvo y las chicas empiezan a saltar de alegría porque creen que han ganado.  
  
- Yo de vosotras me guardaría la ilusión. – dice Vegeta mientras se puede observar su figura que aparece al desvanecerse el humo.  
  
Se puede observar que Vegeta tiene el hombro izquierdo lastimado, tiene el brazo medio colgando, inútil, no puede hacer nada con ese brazo.  
  
- Por favor, pero si ahora ya no puedes mover un brazo, y hasta el momento teníamos ventaja. #Nat que tu le dieras por la detrás en el mismo hombro ha servido para inutilizarlo mejor, gracias # – dice Alex.  
  
- Alex, Dilán yo me retiro un rato, así el combate tendrá más emoción porque creo que tanto el público como yo nos estamos aburriendo – dice Nat al mismo tiempo que baja del ring.  
  
- Por lo que puedo ver sois buenas, pero no las mejores.  
  
- Eso ya lo sabíamos, el mejor es Goku  
  
- Os voy a enseñar una transformación que Goku no ha experimentado.,  
  
Se transforma en SS2 ultra tiene más potencia que SS2 y le crece el pelo pero no tanto como en SS3.  
  
- Vegeta está muy mono, ya se lo decía yo a su hija que está mejor con el pelo largo que corto – dice Alex al mismo tiempo que empieza a guardar energía y para antes de transformar, sus ojos se han vuelto de un color azul más claro.  
  
- Vegeta ve con cuidado "ha cambiado en algo, pero no se en que"– dice Gohan desde el margen.  
  
Dilán hace lo mismo y sus ojos negros se vuelven azules.  
  
- Chicas aún que seáis fuertes no habéis tenido en cuenta una cosa, que yo tengo mucha más experiencia que vosotras, ya sabéis, sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo.  
  
- Bueno como tu digas, has visto un elefante de color rosa que puede volar.  
  
- Insecto que quieres decir con esto.  
  
- Que si quiere creer que ganará, se va a dormir y lo sueña.  
  
Con las entrenadoras.  
  
- Creo que tendríamos que marchar ahora, tienen ventaja y encima aún no se han transformado que cuando se transformen la gente empezará a atar cabos. – dice Bulma.  
  
- Tienes razón – dice Videl – Nataly, nosotras nos vamos, que ya no podemos hacer nada.  
  
- Vale no hay problema, ya me quedo yo para vigilarlas.  
  
- Y yo te vigilaré a ti – dice A-18 que aparece de detrás de un árbol – os habéis pasado, con el hombro que le habéis dejado a Vegeta, no creo que tarde mucho en darse por vencido.  
  
- No me pegues la bronca aún, porque papá no sabe que he sido yo quien lo ha ganado.  
  
- Cuando se entere si que se enfadará y mucho.  
  
Con los Trunks y Goten.  
  
- Tengo un problema ¿no se a quién animar?  
  
- Yo lo tengo muy claro, pienso animar a mi sobrina y a tu hermana.  
  
- Ahora ya entiendo porque te pudo vencer a ti sin ningún problema, está a punto de machacar a mi padre y por eso contigo no tuvo ni para almorzar.  
  
- Trunks que haría sin tu forma de dar ánimos.  
  
- Lo se Goten, ya se que soy el mejor dando ánimos.  
  
- "Idéntico a su padre". – #Te has dado cuenta que Bra aún no se ha transformado. #  
  
- # Con eso y todo mi padre tiene serios problemas para poder hacer algo.#  
  
- # ¿cuál debe de ser la fuerza real de esas mocosas? #  
  
- # Yo de ti no lo diría muy fuerte, porque me parece que esas superan de mucho a todos. #  
  
El árbitro.  
  
- "Están empezando a destrozar el estadio, si lo hacen mañana no se podrán celebrar los encuentros, los he de detener"Por favor chicos, detener el combate.  
  
- ¿ Qué pasa ahora Kakarotto.?  
  
- Si continuáis a este ritmo, el estadio no durara para mi próximo combate, por tanto nos trasladamos a alguna isla deshabitada que haya por los alrededores.  
  
- Vale, lo aceptamos.  
  
Se observa como se elevan los espectadores, sorprendentemente todos los que miraban el combate saben volar, que casualidades tiene la vida.  
  
Cuando posan sobre la superficie de una isla deshabitada.  
  
- Cambiaremos un poco la holografía – dice Goku. – discos cortantes – los discos parten por la mitad una montaña que había – Kame hame ha- Elimina toda la vegetación que había.- Ya estamos listos para continuar.  
  
- Kakarotto, ya te has cansado de hacer el idiota.  
  
- Por favor no se meta con el, que el pobrecito no tiene la culpa de que vaya perdiendo. – comenta Dilan.  
  
El combate vuelve a reanudarse, esta vez las chicas no quieren dejar nada de ventaja a Vegeta para que no se crea algo que no es.  
  
Con Son Gohan y Klylin  
  
- Klylin por favor déjame la cámara.  
  
- Ten, ¿qué has descubierto, te veo preocupado?  
  
- Pues lo que me creía, mira antes Dilan tenía los ojos negros y ahora los tiene azules.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?  
  
- Goten ven un momento – Goten se presenta delante de su hermano mayor.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? – dice Goten que ha sido acompañado con Trunks.  
  
- Me podrías hacer el favor de transformarte, pero parar antes de llegar.  
  
- Lo intentaré – lo hace y sólo le cambian el color de los ojos.  
  
- Ves lo que yo creía, esa Dilán es un SS. Y por la fuerza que tiene Alex creo que también lo debe de ser.  
  
- " Oh no las han descubierto " #Trunks peligro avísalas, las han descubierto #  
  
Antes de que puedan continuar con su telepática conversación Gohan le grita a Vegeta.  
  
- Vegeta, ve con cuidado, que la morena es un SS.  
  
Le pasa a Gohan una bola de energía por delante de la cara la cual le medio quema las cejas. Con tan buena suerte que impacta en medio de la cara de Klylin.  
  
- Lo siento pero esto no es tu lucha, vale más que no te metas, porque saldrás mal parado, si Vegeta no se ha dado cuanta de algo no es necesario que le ayudes, porque el nos ha dicho que es el mejor- dice Maron, Nat.  
  
En el ring  
  
- Osea que tu eres un SS, porque no te transformas y nos lo tomamos en serio. – le dice Vegeta a Dilan.  
  
- Por favor no nos ofenda, que la vista no le engañe, tengo un trato con su hija, si le enseño una cosa, asegúreme que no la castigará.  
  
- Vale, lo prometo. "que les pasará a estas mocosas"  
  
- Pues prepárese para #preparada Dilan#  
  
- # Por supuesto Alex.#  
  
- Lo siento mucho por usted, pero se ha quedado durmiendo en los laureles, porque las dos somos SS.  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhh – gritan las dos al mismo tiempo que se transforman en SS.  
  
- "Bueno no tengo muchas posibilidades, pero yo me puse en este lío y yo solito tendré que salir." Mocosas sabéis que quien ríe último ríe mejor.  
  
- #Se lo voy a decir #.  
  
- #No espera, Bra no se lo #  
  
Nda: Le dirá que es su hija, no lo dirá, quien lo sabe 


	12. Ganar o sobrevivir esa es la cuestión

Ganar o sobrevivir esa es la cuestión.  
  
- Lo se papá, quien ríe último ríe mejor.  
  
- ¿qué? ¿cómo? ¿por qué? Me haces esto, no sabes que estoy mal del corazón.  
  
- Por favor Sr. Vegeta no nos ofenda, continuamos con el combate o se retira.  
  
- Vale, continúo.  
  
Con los Z  
  
- Trunks, por esas casualidades de la vida, no sabrás si esa de allí es mi hija.  
  
- La que habla con su mujer.  
  
- Si esa rubia.  
  
- Pues no lo se, ¿por qué me lo pregunta a mi?  
  
- Tienes razón será mejor que le pregunte directamente a ella.  
  
Volviendo al combate  
  
- Bra, no te había prohibido que participaras en el torneo.  
  
- Te he hecho caso – cruza los dedos en la espalda – sólo entrene un poco.  
  
- ¿Cómo que un poco?, si me estas ganando.  
  
- No será para tanto, papaíto, no lo sabrás hasta que no finalicemos. # preparada para el ataque final #  
  
- # cuando quieras #  
  
- Papá lo siento mucho pero esto termina aquí y piensa que no me puedes castigar.  
  
- Veo que te pareces un poco a tu madre, la arrogancia está bien, pero no la utilices conmigo.  
  
- Venga atacar cuando queráis.  
  
- Kame hame ha – dice Pam.  
  
- Big bag atack – dice al mismo tiempo Bra.  
  
Se colocan una a cada lado de Vegeta, le lanzan el ataque Vegeta intenta repelerlos los dos a la vez, lo consigue pero no sabe si aguantará mucho rato.  
  
- #Bra, segunda parte #  
  
Las dos se teletransportan al mismo tiempo que dejan de atacar, se colocan una detrás y la otra delante de Vegeta, el no se da cuenta y recibe un golpe en el estómago por parte de Pam y otro en la nuca por parte de Bra y cae al suelo inconsciente.  
  
La situación es la siguiente, Vegeta está tendido inconsciente en medio del ring mientras todos los otros meten caras de sorpresas.  
  
- Por favor – dice Trunks que alguien tiene una judía mágica.  
  
- Trunks si antes del combate dijiste que irías a buscar.  
  
- Si ya lo se Goten, pero no tuve tiempo.  
  
Todos los demás los ignoran ya que creen que están pasando cosas más importantes. Pam, Bra y Maron están recibiendo las felicitaciones de Goku y Piccolo.  
  
Incluso habiendo ganado las chicas no han pensado en volver a su estado normal, sin dejar de ser SS, en esas que llega Gohan.  
  
- Pam, me parece que tendré que castigarte por desobedecerme, porque yo.  
  
- Si tu me prohibiste participar en el torneo y yo te he hecho caso – cruza los dedos en la espalda.  
  
- Estas sacrificando tus estudios, para que, para vencer a Vegeta no me hagas reír.  
  
- Papá estas siendo muy cruel, estás hablando de cosas que no sabes. – hace como que empieza a llorar  
  
- Los años no te han hecho madurar, sólo has cambiado por el exterior, aún te queda lo que es más difícil, cambiar por dentro.  
  
- Pero porque me hablas así, tu no sabes lo que yo he hecho durante estos años.  
  
- ¿Con esto quieres decir que has acabado tu carrera?  
  
- No lo quiero decir, lo digo, me he sacado una superior de electrónica en cuatro años incluyendo proyecto, sólo falta  
  
- Ves como yo lo sabía que faltaba algo. – se puede notar que ha Pam no le sientan bien estas discusiones con su padre  
  
Con Goku y con Piccolo  
  
- Me parece que tu nieta no ha madurado mucho con el paso de los años.  
  
- No te lo puedo contradecir, pero me parece que tu discípulo va empeorando. Por cierto, te has dado cuenta de que si siguen así Pam puede llegar a SS2  
  
- Eso me alarma, tendríamos que hacer algo, ¿qué podría pasar si Pam se enfada más?  
  
- Muy simple, tu perderías a un discípulo, yo perdería a un hijo  
  
- Vale Goku, ya te he entendido.  
  
1  
  
2 Con Trunks y Bra  
  
- Por favor una alubia, que alguien me de una alubia.  
  
- Tranquilo hermanito, que yo tengo una, pero antes de dársela quiero que mamá esté presente. Porque así me ayudará a calmarlo y si me ha de caer una bronca será más pequeña.- Marcha del lugar con el Cambio de lugar instantáneo.  
  
3 Con Maron  
  
- Cariño os habéis pasado.  
  
- ¿por qué lo dices si no hemos hecho nada del otro mundo?  
  
- Vegeta que es considerado uno de los guerreros más fuertes está tendido en el suelo por vuestra culpa.  
  
- Si mal no recuerdo, tu también lo dejaste K. O.  
  
- Tienes razón, pero eran otros tiempos en los cuales Vegeta estaba mucho más débil. Por cierto mira quien viene hacia aquí.  
  
- Oh no, ahora tendré problemas, me va a caer la bronca de papá y eso si que no me apetece "que hace Bra porque marcha, ya está bien, ella nos pone en este lío y ahora nos deja abandonadas, esta me la pagará.  
  
Con Pam - "No puede ser, esa liosa nos ha vuelto a dejar en medio de su follon, me las pagará como me toque luchar contra ella en el torneo. Se enterará"  
  
Con Bra. - Se que mi madre está por aquí, pero no logro verla. Voy a llamarla.  
  
-Mamá dónde estas.  
  
- Aquí ahora te estoy viendo.  
  
- Ven hacía donde yo estoy y tráete contigo a Videl y a Chichi  
  
- Me parece que te has acostumbrado a dar ordenes.  
  
- Mamá  
  
- Por favor gírate. - las dos cuelgan el teléfono.  
  
- Vale, tomad estos relojes que nos lo pasaremos bien.  
  
- y ahora que hacemos con ellos.  
  
- Muy fácil, pasaros por encima de la foto vuestra.  
  
- Vale cariño y que más.  
  
- Mamá tranquila, apretar light.  
  
- Chichi estas como antes.  
  
- Que dices Videl si le pedimos el deseo a Xenon.  
  
- Tranquilas que es temporal.  
  
- Hija me ha gustado mucho esté invento, ya me enseñarás como funciona, por cierto por que quieres que estemos así.  
  
- Tu me tienes que salvar el pellejo a mi, mientras que Videl lo tiene que hacer a Pam. Porque nos han descubierto.  
  
- Vale haremos lo que podamos, por cierto ¿cómo está tu padre?  
  
- Ee.....h pues ahora lo veras, porque nos vamos hacia la isla del combate.  
  
Llegan a la isla donde se había celebrado el combate, lo primero que observa Bulma es que su principe está tumbado en el suelo.  
  
-Vegeta que te ha pasado, ¿quien te lo ha hecho?  
  
- Mamá, ha sido tu querida hija y su amiguita del alma.  
  
- ¿Cómo Bra y Pam han dejado a Vegeta inconsciente?  
  
- Lo siento mamá ha sido sin querer. Dale esto. - y le entrega una alubia mágica  
  
- Toma Vegeta.  
  
Con Pam y Gohan.  
  
- ¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir, no quiero que te metas en peleas?  
  
- Gohan, tranquilízate, ¿qué pasa?  
  
- Hola Videl- se olvida de porque le pegaba la bronca a su hija- pues que.... No lo se me he perdido.  
  
- 'Bra es una crac, me acaba de salvar'.  
  
Se juntan las tres  
  
- Bueno -dice Bra – ahora necesitáis vuestro tiempo para asumir lo que ha pasado, por esos marcharemos y no queremos que nadie nos venga a molestar, nos vamos a Namec.  
  
- Abuelito, tienes prohibido el venir, solo te decimos que no hemos ido en serio, porque sabíamos el nivel de Vegeta, hemos estado jugando.  
  
La noche de verano ha ayudado ha olvidar los enfados, pero por si acaso las chicas han decidido desaparecer en Namec durante unos días, es decir las Sailor Scout tienen vía libre para hacer lo que les apetezca.  
  
En el estadio de las artes marciales se observan distintos grupos, el combate que toca ahora es el de A-18 contra Map.  
  
Nos vamos al grupo donde hay una mujer rubia con la melena por encima de los hombros que está acompañada por dos hombres.  
  
- Cariño, tranquila, relájate, y no la mates.  
  
- Puedes estar tranquilo, si es eso lo que te preocupa, lo más seguro es que no la mate porque sino me eliminarían automáticamente.  
  
- Vale así me gusta que te tomes las cosas con calma.  
  
- Lo haré si tu perdonas a Maron por lo de ayer.  
  
- Ni loco.  
  
- Pues vale, yo tampoco vigilaré.  
  
- A-18 me parece que si que tienes que ir con cuidado.  
  
- Goku ¿por qué me dices esto?  
  
- Esa de allí es Pam.  
  
- ¿qué? ¿cómo? Pero Pam no está en Námec.  
  
- Si y no, sabes el chico que nos vino ha ayudar del futuro cuando tu atacaste.  
  
- Si, Trunks vale ya se quien es.  
  
- Pues está chica ha estado entrenada por el.  
  
- Bueno con esto quieres que me preocupe.  
  
- Lo que quiero decir es que Trunks te destruyo a ti y a A-17 en su tiempo y puede ser posible que ella lo ayudara.  
  
- Tranquilo, Pam para luchar con toda su fuerza ha de estar muy enfadada, por lo tanto no me preocupa. Por quierto ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO ANTES?  
  
- Pensaba que no te interesaba.- dice con la mano detrás de la cabeza.  
  
- Goku, vale más que no empieces porque ya les esta saliendo la vena de la frente, vale más que marches.- añade Krilyn  
  
- No lo entiendo, pero vale, ¿no se que he podido hacer para que se enfade tanto?  
  
En otro lugar también cerca del ring se encuentran Map y Nurt.  
  
- Map, te he de dar la razón, no me lo podía creer, esto que no se hayan de preocupar de nada y que encima Goku este con vida, hace que no se preocupen de nada, ni de sus entrenamientos.  
  
- No, eso no es verdad, yo no tenía razón,  
  
- Tú en plan humilde, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
- Pues que he observado, que Pam es mucho más fuerte que yo.  
  
- Tonterías, yo no lo creo, pienso que sois por el estilo.  
  
- Si tu lo dices. ' pero como yo creo que la conozco bien debe tener alguna carta escondida debajo la manga'  
  
En esas que llega la rubia y con ojos verdes, vestida con un vestido de color blanco, de los que son arrapados al cuerpo y luego la falda tiene tiro, es decir va de niña muy mona.  
  
- Hola buenos días ' y esta criaja que no se puede separar nunca del guapo de Nurt o que'  
  
- Buenos días Mercurio, que tal todo.  
  
-'Nurt no entiendo porque has de ser simpático con esta mocosa creía, que se cree mucho porque ha vencido a mi padre.'  
  
- Map que tengas suerte en el combate, creo que la necesitaras – mirada asesina entre ellas.  
  
- Gracias. ' pero no la necesito, ganaré de calle'.  
  
El ambiente era tan tenso entre las dos que se podía cortar.  
  
- ¿por qué has venido?  
  
- Sabes eso que teníamos pendientes pues era para decirte que .....  
  
- Me parece que ya se por donde van los tiros, por lo tanto es mejor que nos vayamos a dar una vuelta, a que no te molesta Map.  
  
- A mi molestarme que va. Pero no te pierdas mi combate, que será muy rápido. ' y luego la mataré a ella, mocosa insolente'  
  
- Tranquila, solo te lo secuestro durante unos minutos. ' Criaja' Mira te están llamando en el ring.  
  
El juez estaba haciendo señas para que se dirigiese hacia el ring.  
  
Mientras tanto observamos a Mer con Nurt.  
  
- Venga dilo, se que te mueres de ganas 'Cómo puedo saber lo que quiere hacer, si no la conozco de nada'  
  
-Vale pues tu padre es Vegeta.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ' Goku tenía razón, es una chica muy lista'  
  
- Informaciones que tiene una. Por cierto, ahora que hemos de hacer, ir un día a la playa o mejor nos vamos a la montaña.  
  
- Bueno si me dejar elegir prefiero playa.  
  
Mientras tanto detrás de unos arbustos.  
  
- ' No puede ser ese tio bueno de allí es mi hermano'.- Los tendremos que seguir cuando hagan el picnic porque no me fío de él.  
  
- Si yo tampoco. Tienes razón Marte, la diosa del amor los tendrá que vigilar.  
  
- Y por si acaso se meten en problemas, la diosa de la guerra también estará.  
  
Por detrás de ellas. - Buuuu.  
  
Las dos chillan del susto.  
  
- Mer ya está bien, casi nos da un patatus por tu culpa.  
  
- Por favor Marte no me seas ahora asustadiza, que es tu culpa por haber estado espiando.  
  
- Y si miramos el combate, pensar que A-18 nos ha ayudado antes.  
  
- Lo siento yo me voy a ver-lo al lado de Nurt. Por cierto tengo una cita adios.  
  
- Mer ven para aquí y explica todo eso.  
  
Però Mercurio ya esta demasiado lejos para poder oírlo. Marte y Venus deciden ir a ver el combate al lado de Goku y Klylin.  
  
Esta muy ajustado, A-18 tiene dificultades para mantener la ventaja.  
  
- Lo siento, ya te vencí hace años y ahora lo volveré a hacer.  
  
- Ya me habían avisado que eres pariente con Gohan. Pero lo siento si yo pierdo ya te venceran en la siguiente ronda.  
  
- Aún que estemos en otra realidad tienes la misma arrogancia que en mi mundo, lo siento, pero perderás por salir del ring.  
  
- 'Antes que perder prefiero abandonar' lo siento no me vences.  
  
- Pero que haces – observa que A-18 se dirige hacia el marjen, salta y cae fuera del ring.  
  
Con Nurt y Mercurio  
  
- Me parece que A-18 hoy está muy pacífica.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que Map la ha intimidado.  
  
- 'Tan fuerte es Map para que A-18 se le pasen las ganas de luchar'  
  
- Bueno, te paso a buscar mañana ya que es día libre y nos vamos a la playa  
  
- Como tu digas, por mi parte no hay ningún tipo de complicación  
  
- Así hasta luego.- mientras Nurt dice esto Mer se separa y llega Map.  
  
- Hei hola Map, si que has acabado rápido el combate.  
  
- No he sido yo quien lo ha acabado, sino A-18 que ha dicho que antes que perder se retiraba.  
  
- No debe ser la misma que antes.  
  
Con A-18  
  
- Venga Klilyn que esté torneo no esta hecho para la gente de una cierta edad.  
  
- Pero que te pasa cariño, porque has abandonado.  
  
- 'Cada día estas más idiota, como no has podido descubrir quien era pues ahora te quejas'.  
  
- ¿qué A-18 cómo es que has perdido? – dice Goku  
  
- 'No te empieces Goku, que podéis acabar mal' pues ..... –dice Klylin  
  
- No me justifiques, he finalizado el combate porqué sino me podía quedar sin cuerpo y no quiero que Bulma me lo tenga que volver a reconstruir.  
  
- Bueno seguro que alguien la vencerá  
  
- Pero yo no puedo ser. Goku tu aún tendrías alguna posibilidad, pero yo no tengo ninguna.  
  
- Tan fuerte es para que digas eso. Pues crucemos los dedos para que nos toque luchar contra ella.  
  
- Goku, no seas tan directo que casi me da algo.  
  
- Mirar que va ha empezar el otro combate de la jornada.  
  
En el ring  
  
- Por favor Oob preséntate en el estadio, sino serás eliminado.  
  
- Tranquilo Juez que este torneo parece una disputa familiar y yo no pienso luchar, Goten ya nos enfrontaremos en otra ocasión.  
  
- Pues como quieras. Ya nos veremos otro día.  
  
- Como acaban de oír Oob abandona y Goten pasa a la siguiente ronda. Mañana tenemos día libre ya que pasaremos a las cuartos de final, donde se enfrentaran los 8 ganadores de esta ronda. Los combates serán los siguientes. Mercurio – Kira Venus – Map Marte - Nurt Goku – Goten Creo que no se lo van ha creer pero el último combate de la jornada es entre padre e hijo. Entonces nos vemos pasado mañana que pasen unos buenos días.  
  
Con las Sailor Scouts  
  
- Bueno chicas y mañana a quien podemos molesta, o desafiar.  
  
- Marte tranquila, ya te lo dijo el Sr. Goku que la lucha viciaba.  
  
- Lo siento pero mañana no contéis conmigo que me voy a la playa.  
  
- Será divertido verte en una primera cita- añade A-18 que se juntaba a la conversación.  
  
- Pero mama que haces aquí, ¿cómo es que has perdido?  
  
- Bueno no quería que me recordaseis esto, ya me voy gracias por recordármelo yo que os he ayudado y ahora me tratáis así, ya está bien.- dice abandonando el lugar  
  
El día acaba sin ninguna otra novedad. Hasta llegar al próximo día.  
  
Nda: Ya está primera eliminatoria, que pasará en las semifinales 


	13. La cita de Mer

Capítulo 13: La cita de Mercurio  
  
Por favor enviarme algo con vuestras críticas constructivas o destructivas a buffy83esyahoo.es ya me diréis algo.  
  
Por fin a llegado el día de descanso. En la habitación de las chicas,  
se observa que hay un gran movimiento y la rubia que se está probando  
la ropa de todas.  
  
- ¿Qué tal me queda?- llevando unos shorts blancos y un top azul, de los de sin mangas.  
  
- Pues creo que......  
  
- Vale ya lo entiendo, no me queda bien, me hace gorda, es demasiado informal.  
  
En esas que llaman en la puerta de la habitación.  
  
- Hola ¿qué hay alguien?  
  
- Oh no es él y todavía no estoy lista, que puedo hacer.  
  
- Estás fantástica, ponte estos zapatos y ya está adiós- dice Marte mientras abre la puerta y la empuja fuera.  
  
- Hei hola Nurt, que tal estas- al decir está frase se pode roja ya que observa que Nurt lleva una camiseta una camiseta sin mangas negras y un top azul con el logotipo de Corporación Capsule.  
  
- Hola Mercurio, tu también estas muy bien...... quería decir que estoy bien, y tu como estás. 'Bueno es verdad Mer esta de muy buen ver con esta ropa'.  
  
- Bueno va que no os vais a dar la vuelta por el paseo marítimo, no os quedéis todo el día delante de la puerta de la habitación- dice Venus que salía de la habitación para ir al bar.- 'que se note que soy la diosa del amor'  
  
Al final, marchan del hotel y se van a dar una vuelta por el paseo marítimo de isla papaya. Mientras tanto en el bar Venus y Marte se encuentran con Trunks y con Goten.  
  
- Hei hola que hacéis vosotras dos solas, no os falta una.  
  
- Si bueno se nos ha ido porqué tenía una cita.  
  
- Lo siento, soy cotilla pero con quien ha salido, me parece que es un poco pasota- dice Trunks.  
  
- 'si te lo digo, te harás un arto de reír hermano' Pues con Nurt.  
  
- Que con el tipo que venció ha Trunks, ¿pero por qué?  
  
- Una pequeña apuesta que tenían.  
  
- Tengo una idea y si nos juntamos, nosotros como una triple cita con nosotros cuatro. ' no he sido directa, no'  
  
- Pero, que decís ahora vais de amigas, cuando tardaréis a chivaros a Maron y a Bra.  
  
- Tranquilo, ya no se lo diremos, porqué solo salimos como amigos. Ya nos veremos.  
  
Así deciden ir a espiar a los dos tortolitos, no sean que estén demasiado tranquilos con las aventuras que les puedan suceder.  
  
Mientras tanto en el paseo marítimo, se puede observar que en un banco se produce un atraco.  
  
- Nurt, te molesta si interfiero, es que me parece que están haciendo algo mal.  
  
- Tranquila, que yo te ayudo. ¿qué hacemos?  
  
- Vosotros dos no hacéis nada, venga pasad para dentro que no teníamos rehenes y hemos tenido que irlos a buscar.  
  
- Jo yo que pensaba que hoy era mi día de suerte y de tranquilidad, me estáis estropeando la cita.  
  
- Tranquila Mer, esto ya lo soluciono yo, que me parece algo muy divertido.  
  
Mientras tanto en el cielo se pueden observar cuatro personas volando.  
  
- Hei mirar, esos de allí no son Mer y el chulo ese, parece que están en apuros, tendríamos que ir a ayudarlos  
  
- Por favor, acaba de vencer ha Gohan y creéis que necesita ayuda con unos terrícolas, por favor.  
  
- Yo pienso entrar despistado para ver si necesitan o no ayuda.  
  
- 'huy esto se pone muy emocionante, será divertido'  
  
En esas que en el banco entran dos parejas que parecen muy felices los atracadores una vez los ven dentro los apuntan con una pistola y les dicen que se sienten en el rincón junto con los otros dos rehenes.  
  
- Hei vosotras dos que hacéis aquí.  
  
- Pues íbamos paseando y de golpe hemos visto que.....  
  
- Por cierto, desde cuando te gusta la playa Marte.  
  
- Pues..... mira desde.....  
  
- Marte a ti no te gusta la playa así eres igual que mi hermana, que solo va a la playa si hay algún chico de buen ver.  
  
- #así que mi tío es el de buen ver, felicidades, ya se lo diré a Bra#  
  
- Bueno pues si nos dejáis actuar, las Sailor Scout los liberaremos en unos pocos segundos. – dice Venus  
  
- Lo siento mucho, pero no podemos dejar que unas damas tan bellas como vosotras luchen. Yo mismo me encargo de todo.  
  
- ejem ejem, que porqué me hayas vencido no implica que ahora quedes como San Jorge.  
  
- Bueno no era mi intención. Y si lo hacemos entre todos, así evitaremos malos rollos y todo eso. ' se calmarán los ánimos'  
  
- Vale, lo haremos entre todos. Cuantos oponentes hay.- pregunta Mer.  
  
- Pues por lo bajo creo que deben ser esos 12 que están allí de pie.  
  
- Saben que chicos, para que se puedan divertir les dejamos 4 por cabeza, nosotras evitaremos entrometernos.  
  
- #que dices Pam estas loca#  
  
- #no lo estoy lo que pasa Bra es que así nos divertiremos, porque creo que todos los del local excepto nosotros son los malos#  
  
- #Claro tienes razón, este banco lo estudié en clase y es uno de los que más efectivo mueve en estos momentos en el mundo entero #-añade Maron  
  
- #Entiendo, quieres hacer lo mismo que en la ciudad de l'oeste, será bonita la cara de los chicos#  
  
- Hei Sr. Atracadores, tenemos sed, que nos podría traer un baso de agua.  
  
En esas que los tres chicos se disponen a atacar y en pocos segundos dejan caos a todos los malos.  
  
- Lo veis chicos como no era tan difícil, que yo solo lo podía hacer.  
  
- Claro, porque ayer venciste a Oob, pero mañana perderás contra tu padre.  
  
- Por favor dejen de pelear y miren como las chicas están en peligro.  
  
Había más atracadores, como había supuesto Venus y Mer. Los atracadores las tenían sujetas por un brazo, mientras que con el otro les apuntaban con un arma de fuego.  
  
- Sr atracadores por lo que se ve no se han enterado que hay el torneo de las artes marciales y nosotras aún no hemos perdido.  
  
- Chicos lo habéis hecho muy bien, pero ahora observar como lo hacen las profesionales.  
  
- ¿qué? ¿cómo? Yo no entiendo nada. – dice Nurt.  
  
- Ahora chicas- comenta Marte.  
  
Las tres lanzan una bola de energía muy pequeña que hace que los opresores retrocedan y al mismo tiempo, una se gira y le da una patada con salto en toda la cara, mientras que Maron de un salto se coloca detrás del atracador y entonces lo bloquea con un golpe en la nuca. Y por último Mer le da una patada y luego levanta la pierna para darle un golpe en la cara.  
  
- Venga va Trunks, pregúntales si son ellas las del atraco.  
  
- Que valiente que eres, por qué no lo preguntas tú.  
  
- Tu le caes muy bien a Venus, seguro que te escucha.  
  
- Perdón por incluirme en vuestra conversación, pero qué les habéis de preguntar.  
  
- Si ellas fueron las que protagonizaron el rescate en un banco hace poco más de una semana en la ciudad del Oeste.  
  
- Ya lo pregunto yo, no hay ningún problema.  
  
- Hey, Mer que vosotras sois las que el otro día capturasteis a los atracadores en la Ciudad del Oeste  
  
- Antes de contestar, yo que soy su abogada recomiendo que salgamos del banco a toda velocidad hacia la playa.  
  
- Chicos nos vemos allí  
  
La pareja feliz está sentada en medio de la arena mirando como las olas chocaban contra la playa, se veían muy felices, en eso que llegaron otras dos chicas.  
  
- Hei tortolitos,¿cómo estáis?  
  
- Bien, sabes Marte que hoy estas...  
  
- Estoy alegrando la vida a todas las personas que conozco.  
  
- Mejor dicho hoy estás empreñadora.  
  
- Gracias Mer, pero no creo que hoy no es mi día.  
  
- Por cierto Nurt quien es la que ha vencido a mi... A-18.  
  
- Pues, no se si es muy lógico que os lo diga. Es su identidad y yo no puedo hacer nada.  
  
- Venga vaaaaa Nurt, dímelo.  
  
- Mer, no puedo decirte-lo.  
  
- Ei cambiar de tema, que llegan esos dos.  
  
- Hola, que hace mucho que estáis, hablando con ese fanfarrón.  
  
- Tranquilo, amigo, que no es tan malo que alguien te haya vencido.  
  
- Goten, no me des más ánimos por hoy.  
  
- Venga vamos a lo importante. ¿Vosotras sois las del atraco en la ciudad del Oeste?, ¿por qué hay pruebas que había una morena que era muy habladora y presumida, no la debes conocer Marte?  
  
- ¿qué me estas acusando que yo era la portavoz?  
  
- Venga, no le mientas y contesta, con lo que tu creas que es cierto #vale más que digas que si porque si no serás piel #  
  
- Trunks eres muy listo, me has descubierto, desde cuando os lo imagináis.  
  
- Pues desde el primer combate que disputó Mer ya que la sobrina de Goten, nos había dicho que las atracadoras eran muy rápidas.  
  
- Sois muy listos, chicos.  
  
- Gracias Venus por el cumplido. Ahora vale más que marchemos no sea que molestemos demasiado a los tortolitos  
  
- Goten, no estamos juntos, no es necesario que lo definas así.  
  
- Bueno, nosotras dos también marchamos, a que si Marte.  
  
- Pues, no lo se, creo que yo me quedo ha hacer de vela.  
  
- Ni se te ocurra morena, que la rubia te quiere vencer.  
  
- Acabo de descubrir contra quien quieres pelear hoy. Soy una genio.  
  
- Marte, no se te ocurra, que sabes que antes de empezar el torneo te gane de calle.  
  
- Que no me lo creo, tu ganaste a Marte, entonces, tenemos suerte que Son Gohan aún esté vivo a que si Trunks.  
  
- Si – contestan Trunks y Nurt al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¿Por qué has contestado tú cretino, si la pregunta me iba dirigida a mi?  
  
- Pues, porque....  
  
- Lo habrá entendido mal, cretino y deja de criticar a la gente. 'no me hagas enfadar, que aún que seas el hermano de mi amiga no tendré ninguna consideración'  
  
- Vale, ya marchamos, vosotros dos también vendréis con nosotras y tu Marte pasa la primera que sino hoy si que llegaría la sangre al río.  
  
- #Por cierto si tanto te gusta este chico, díselo y no subas demasiado tu ki #  
  
- que no has dicho que te ibas.  
  
- Vale ya marcho #perdóname que era broma #  
  
- Luego ya hablaremos en el hotel adiós.  
  
Por fin los dos tortolitos se quedan solos.  
  
- Pensaba que mis amigas nunca se irían.  
  
- Gracias por defenderme Mer – se le acerca mientras se observa en lo legos el ocaso en medio del mar y le besa.  
  
Nda: Me está haciendo llorar, estas imágenes tan románticas.  
  
El beso es correspondido y se alarga hasta que el sol se acaba de poner.  
  
- Nurt, ¿por qué me has besado?  
  
- Pues para agradecerte que me defendieras y por haberme descubierto. ¿por cierto, cómo lo supiste?  
  
- Muy fácil, tu padre dijo que el combate lo ganaría su hijo y Trunks iba muy mal, por lo tanto tu tenías que ser su otro hijo.  
  
- Sabes que eres muy lista Mer.  
  
- 'No le tengo que decir que se le escapo a mi abuelo, no es necesario' muchas gracias.  
  
- Bueno, me tengo que ir porque sino Map se preocupará.  
  
- Venga quien es Map, dímelo pooorfaaaaa.  
  
- Solo te diré que es como mi prima pequeña y ahora tendría que tener pues los mismos años que la hija de Gohan, más o menos.  
  
- Por lo tanto Map es Pam, claro tiene el nombre escrito al revés, más o menos como tu. Gracias ahora creo que Venus no la podrá vencer, con un poco de suerte Marte podría, pero Venus perderá, yo no digo nada si tú no dices nada.  
  
- Si que te conformas rápido, me gustas mucho.  
  
- Por cierto, podrías dejar de ser SS es que quiero ver tu apariencia normal.  
  
- Bueno porque me lo pides tu. – se le baja un poco el pelo le queda muy mono de color lila y sus ojos se vuelven azules.  
  
- Bueno, vale ya estoy contenta, adiós ya nos veremos mañana, pero pienso animar a Marte, ya te aviso adiós.  
  
Nda: Ya está, otro capítulo. Me parece que este último me ha quedado muy romántico, no creo que me salgan muchos más como este. Porque no pienso cambiar el tema. Por cierto que hará Pam con la información que sabe. Los chicos ahora que ya saben lo del atraco las dejaran en paz. 


	14. Las semifinales

Capítulo 14: Los combates de semifinales.  
  
Otro amanecer más en Isla Papaya, ya han empezado los cuartos de final, el primer combate es entre Mercurio y Kira, que en realidad sabe que es su madre. En medio del ring antes de empezar el combate.  
  
- ¿qué me piensas ganar, con la fuerza que demostraste ante Piccolo?  
  
- Por supuesto que no, allí no demostré nada de mi fuerza, si quieres ahora te lo enseño, te quiero decir que no tendrás tanta suerte como ante Gohan.  
  
- Estas muy desafiante, tienes los humos muy subidos, creo que será mejor discutirlo una vez que te haya vencido.  
  
- Eres demasiado joven para hablar así, hasta el final.  
  
El combate empieza muy disputado, se observa como se van repartiendo  
las dos golpes por igual en esas que Mer se gira hacia sus amigas, les  
va guiñar un ojo, ve a Nurt y pierde la concentración en esas que Kira  
le da un golpe que sale despedida hacia el muro y se frena un  
milímetro antes de ser descalificada.  
  
- El golpe a sido fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, tendrás que mejorar.  
  
- Vale como tu digas – se convierte en SS  
  
- Ui que chulo  
  
- No me digas que ahora te has sorprendido porque me haya transformado.  
  
- No, simplemente estaba esperando que lo hicieras, para que el combate tuviera más emoción y espero que llegues a SS2  
  
- Ya lo he dicho que eras muy vacilona, ahora te bajaré los humos.  
  
- Ya te gustaría 'mamá'.  
  
Con Goku y Bulma  
  
- ¿quién crees que podrá decir antes su secreto?- dice Goku.  
  
- Tu por supuesto, mira Videl ya está transformada y no creo que le quede mucho combate.  
  
- Con una de las dos cosas estoy de acuerdo, pero la otra se puede cambiar.  
  
- En serio consideras que esa es más fuerte que Kira.  
  
- Bulma, esa chica creo que me podría vencer a mi y todo, piensa que su amiga la morena es más débil y ha vencido a Vegeta sin problemas.  
  
- Goku me estas alarmando, en serio que es más fuerte que la morena, entonces puede ser divertido lo que quede de torneo.  
  
- Tranquila, que me parece que esas ya saben...tutu tu tutu...  
  
- ¿por qué cambias de tema?  
  
- Hola Vegeta, ¿qué tal estas?  
  
- Hola Kakarott, buenos días mujer.  
  
-No me gusta que me digan mujer, te lo he dicho unas cuantas veces Vegi.  
  
- Bulma! No te había reconocido, si que estas joven y se te ve en buena forma.  
  
- Gracias, creo que ahora mis.... así que no lo sabías y me acabo de descubrir, que desastre.  
  
- Por cierto mujer (mirada matadora de Bulma) perdón Bulma esa que lucha es?  
  
- Videl. Pero no digas nada.  
  
- Sabes que ahora si que montaré me grupo de mercenarios, iré a buscar mi agenda para ver si aún quedan con vida algunos compradores. Adios.  
  
- ¿qué lleva mucho tiempo así?  
  
- Más o menos desde que perdió contra Marte.  
  
- Bueno, ahora que ya hemos hablado un rato me voy a ver como continua el combate.  
  
Volviendo al ring En esas que Kira sujeta a Mer con una presa.  
  
- Venga abandona antes de que te deje inconsciente.  
  
- Quien te ha dicho que yo soy de las que se rinden.  
  
- Huy que simpática.  
  
- Si pude vencer a tu marido quien te ha dicho que no te pueda vencer a ti.  
  
- No puede ser Goku ya se ha chivado.  
  
- No fue Goku quien lo dijo, creo que tu misma te has delatado.  
  
- No te entiendo.  
  
Mer se convierte en SS pero sin recibir los cambios y con la energía que desprende se libra de Kira.  
  
- Venga me suelto y ya retrocedes, si que eres débil.  
  
- Niña no me vaciles.  
  
- Vale se nota que eres hija del Sr. Satan.  
  
- Me estas haciendo enfadar.  
  
- Venga llega a nivel dos.  
  
Mientras tanto en el público.  
  
Con Marte y Venus  
  
- ¿por qué debe hablar tanto?  
  
- No tengo ni idea.  
  
- Que venza ya. Porque sino no podré luchar.  
  
Volviendo al ring  
  
- Ahora que pienso, ya que has nombrado al Sr. Goku te pienso vencer como tu amiga le quería vencer a él. – hace la mordida del sol, Kira queda desorientada en el ring y entonces Mer le da una patada que sale volando y se golpea contra una pared, cayendo al suelo.  
  
- La ganadora es Mercurio.- dice el juez.  
  
- Bueno en otra ocasión podrás vengar a tu marido, mamá.- mientras le da la mano para que se levante.  
  
-¿cómo? Al final participaste, al menos te diviertes, porque creo que luego vas a estar castigada durante mucho tiempo.  
  
- Vale, luego ya me sermonearas, ahora incordia a tu marido, para que no piense en lo humillante que es perder.  
  
- Como este combate ha sido bastante rápido, a continuación realizaremos el combate entre Marte y Nurt, os recuerdo que Marte venció en primera ronda a Vegeta un luchador muy poderoso y Nurt venció a Trunks.  
  
Se observa como una morenaza con un unos shorts muy cortos y un top muy mini sube al ring con una seguridad aplastante. Por el otro lado se puede observar como un chico rubio,(nda lo siento no puedo describirlo. Nurt sube al ring)  
  
Mientras empieza el combate se puede observar a dos chicas hablando más o menos.  
  
- Yo de ti le diría a tu amiguita que abandone antes de que resulte dañada.  
  
- Me parece que tienes más confianza en que gane Nurt que el propio Nurt.  
  
- ¿Mocosa, por qué dices eso?  
  
- Muy fácil, porque Nurt sabe que fuerza tiene Marte y ha observado como Marte a ganado a su padre y eso no lo pone muy contento.  
  
- Vale, muy bien, entonces sabrás que en el próximo combate te venceré para poder llegar a cuartos y vengar a mi padre.  
  
- Eres la hija de Son Gohan, eso no lo sabía.  
  
- Ya has visto luchar a la Pam de está realidad imagínate que yo debo de ser por un estilo.  
  
- Bueno, te habrás dado cuenta que también...#Como se entere Pam, bueno Mer me matará vale más que deje esta discusión y que no se enfade más ya que no creo que me deje de una pieza, lo digo o no quien soy # Sabes que creo que mi amiga Mercurio disfrutará venciéndote.  
  
Con Trunks y Goten  
  
- Mira Goten la chica con la que querías ligar tiene problemas para vencer.  
  
- Por favor no me la menciones que aún me hace daño el estómago.  
  
- Ahora entiendo porque me pudo vencer sin muchos problemas.  
  
- Humildad de un saiyan eso no me lo puedo creer. – interviene Mer que pasaba por allí.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que soy saiyan?¿Por cierto tu amiga ya se ha planteado el perder?  
  
- Se muchas cosas y no se nada y por otra parte mi amiga le está dando unas cuantas facilidades, porque ya que no ha podido luchar contra ti heredero de C. C. Pues lo paga con ese.  
  
- Ahora que lo mencionas, ese me resulta muy familiar.  
  
- Ya lo decía yo que se habían buscado unos novios un poco cortitos. Es que hasta Vegeta se ha dado cuenta, no vale la pena hablar con vosotros, ya nos veremos.  
  
En el combate  
  
- Marte te defiendes muy bien, quien te ha enseñado a luchar.  
  
- Bueno si te lo digo será un secreto.  
  
- Vale.  
  
- Pues tu padre fue quien me entreno, pero luego hice un intensivo con mis amigas.  
  
- ¿qué mi padre te enseño? ¿y como puede ser eso?  
  
- suerte que tiene una.  
  
Con Goku y Vegeta  
  
- Oh Gran Principe "enano" vegeta, por que no dejas de pensar en montar el grupo de mercenarios y miras el combate de tu hijo.  
  
- Kakarot, déjame en paz, no me rayes, que no ves que mi hijo está immovil, no se mueve eso quiere decir que esa chica le ha lanzado algún conjuro tipo Xaos.  
  
- Me parece que esa chica no domina ese tipo de ataques.  
  
- Entonces que insinúas.  
  
- Le habrá dicho que venció a su padre y que puede con él.  
  
- Tu crees que Marte sabe que ese es su hermano.  
  
- Pues sí.  
  
- Lo sabía, sabía que esa de allí era mi hija querida. – saltando de alegría- sí sí lo sabía, ya me lo imaginaba desde mi combate, la forma de mirar desafiándome y el humillarme, se quería vengar por estar castigada, sí sí mi hija es genial.  
  
Yo de ti, no chillaría tanto que sus amigas están dando vueltas por aquí, pero que conste que lo has descubierto tu solo, yo no te he ayudado.  
  
- Por favor como puedes pensar que yo el Gran Vegeta necesite la ayuda  
de alguien, para hacerla enfadar un poco más me voy a animar a Nurt y  
a darle consejos, segura que eso la hará perder.  
  
- Yo no estaría tan seguro, pero puede ser divertido, te acompaño.  
  
Venus y Mercurio se encuentran a dando vueltas por el estadio.  
- Hei Mer que sababías que Map és Pam.  
  
- ¿Cómo? No soy yo pam.  
  
- No que...  
  
- que si que ya lo se. Me lo dijo ayer Nuuuuuuuuurt.  
  
- Y no me lo habías querido ya está bien, tanto secretismo.  
  
- Lo siento, no pensé, bueno vamos a animar a Marte o no.  
  
En el ring.  
  
- Lo siento rubito, pero tengo ganas de acabar. – se transforma en SS2  
directamente- por eso te recomiendo que evoluciones.  
  
- No te será tan fácil.  
  
- Si porqué hasta ahora solo he estado jugando.  
  
- NURT NO TE DEJES INTIMIDAR POR SUS PALABRAS, CREO QUE AÚN LE PUEDES  
DAR UNA BUENA PALIZA  
  
- NI LO SUEÑES RUBITO, NO PUEDES CON NUESTRA AMIGA, VENGA MARTE  
APLÁSTALO.  
  
- "Pero papi, como puedes decir esto, como puedes animar a Nurt antes  
que a mí, Valor Bra, valor, menos mal que están esas para hacer callar  
a Vegeta" Perdedor no se meta, y no de consejos ya que no los supo  
utilizar para usted mismo.  
  
- A mi me venciste, pero no creo que puedas con él "hija ya me  
perdonarás por esto algún día"  
  
Hei enano no se meta, que ese no es su combate.- dice Venus defendiendo a su amiga.  
  
- Hei me estáis poniendo en medio de vuestra discusión, dejarlo para  
luego.  
  
- Tranquilo Nurt que el combate ahora acaba BIG-BAG-ATTACK  
  
- Mocosa esa técnica es mía "perdóname Bra"  
  
- Venga ya no proteste tanto, que ella la ha mejorado, si no se lo  
cree observa.  
  
Se observa como la onda de energía choca contra Nurt y como le ha  
cogido por sorpresa sale disparado del ring y choca contra una pared.  
Al momento aparecen Map y Mer de algún sitio para ayudarlo a  
levantarse.  
  
- Por favor me dejas que lo ayude a levantar, total tu solo has  
hablado dos veces con él.  
  
- No es para hacerte enfadar, pero yo tengo una alubia, que creo que  
sabes lo que son, a que si Pam.  
  
- Pues si tienes razón, venga dale.  
  
- Como usted ordene 'es divertido esto de meterse con una misma se lo  
que le cabrea y es divertido'  
  
- Niñata sal,  
  
- Hola que os pasa, gracias por la alubia Mer.  
  
- De nada. Lo ves como me reconoce, aún que no este cerca de él.  
  
- No me digáis que vosotras dos también estáis discutiendo y me habéis  
puesto en medio.  
  
- Sí, pero ha empezado ella- dicen las dos a la vez.  
  
En la distancia se observa a Marte y a Venus  
  
- Lo que decíamos, son clavadas.  
  
- Por cierto porque le has hecho eso, y que mosca le ha picado a tu  
padre.  
  
- No tengo ni idea. Lo único importante es que en la siguiente ronda  
me toca luchar contra Goku.  
  
- Si y yo no pasaré, tendrá que ser Mer quien venza a Map.  
  
- ¿qué harás la cansarás o no te presentarás?  
  
- Pues creo que no me presentaré así se cabreará más.  
  
- Que no se note que la conoces.  
  
Volviendo con Nurt y Mer  
  
- Bueno, hoy podrías quedar para ir ha dar una vuelta.  
  
- ¿Qué me estás pidiendo una cita?  
  
- Se podría decir así, te molestaría si te paso a buscar por la  
habitación.  
  
- Bueno, vale no me negaré.  
  
- Puedes conseguir que Marte también este, es que me ha dicho una cosa  
muy rara sobre su profesor en artes marciales.  
  
- En ese caso todo está hecho. Tú vigila que Map no se enfade porque  
entonces Venus no le podría hacer ni cosquillas.  
  
- Bueno, luego te paso a buscar.  
  
Mer va ha buscar a Marte y a Venus, una vez llega allí.  
  
- Muy buen combate, me ha sabido mal por él, pero has luchado muy  
bien.  
  
- Gracias, por cierto sabes porque Vegeta animaba con tanto entusiasmo  
a Nurt.  
  
- Lo más seguro es que sea porque sabe que es su hijo.  
  
- Vale me conformo con eso.  
  
Por cierto está noche tendrías que estar en la habitación porque Nurt quiere hablar contigo respecto a tu maestro.  
  
- Ya intentaré estar por allí.  
  
- Hei cría- chilla Vegeta – si tu la que me venciste, préstame atención.  
  
- Hei ahora le podrás preguntar porque no te animaba. Tranquila y no le rompas la nariz  
  
- Gracias Mer yo también te quiero.  
  
- Ahora estamos en paz.  
  
Marte se separa del grupo y su acerca a vegeta.  
  
- Ei enano que quiere.'no me he pasado, yo voy con tacones y aparte soy más alta que mi padre'  
  
- Vale, tranquilízate mujer. Lo que quería era pedirte perdón.  
  
- Perdón ¿por qué?  
  
- Pues por no haberte animado durante tú último combate.  
  
- Y por eso me has de pedir perdón, si total ese era tu hijo.  
  
- Ya lo sé, sabes que cada vez te pareces más a tu madre.  
  
- Conoces a mi madre. Eso si que me sorprende.  
  
- Bra déjate de hacerte la tonta.  
  
- Papi lo sabes. Cuando lo has descubierto.  
  
- Pues en el combate de hoy. Se te ha visto el plumero.  
  
- Bueno, me vas a castigar o no.  
  
- No porque estoy muy ilusionado con esto, me encanta lo fuertes que eres, has vencido a tu hermano y eso si que me sorprende.  
  
- je je, me parece que también te he vencido a ti dos veces.  
  
- Si bueno esto es un mundo aparte, ya lo discutiremos otro día, pero intenta vencer en tu próximo combate a Goku, me haría mucha ilusión.  
  
- Vale papi ya te entiendo, lo siento pero me tengo que ir porque he quedado esta noche y me he de arreglar.  
  
Han pasado unas cuantas horas y nos encontramos en la habitación de las chicas.  
  
- Chicas os tengo que decir una cosa, mi padre nos ha descubierto.  
  
- ¿Vegeta se ha enterado de nuestro lío!  
  
- Lo bonito será ver como mata a mi abuelo porque vera que está metido en todo este follón y....  
  
- Tranquila que eso no pasará porque ya me ha dicho que lo he de vencer.  
  
- Eso será emocionante y como lo piensas hacer.  
  
- No tengo ni idea, pero estaré entretenida durante unos minutos,  
  
toc, tock, tock un fantasma llama a la puerta no que es broma, ahora nos enteramos de quien puede llamar.  
  
- ¿quién es?- pregunta Mer.  
  
- Hola Mer soy Nurt.  
  
- Vale entra- dice Venus mientras le habré la puerta.  
  
- Hola buenas, venía a felicitar a Marte por el buen combate que ha hecho.  
  
- De nada, por cierto, tú tampoco lo has hecho mal. El combate estaba ya decidido porque a mi no me tocará perder hasta la próxima ronda.  
  
- Ya das tú combate por perdido, si que eres drástica.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que, se que fuerza tengo y la fuerza que tiene Goku y se que las posibilidades de que gane son muy bajas.  
  
- Bueno, pareces bastante convencida, no te haré cambiar de idea, pero si quieres ganar a Goku intenta esto jsfklfjdsakldjfasñljaksljlañjksjfaksljsadfkljdsañ- le dice a la oreja.  
  
- Creo que lo he entendido, siempre puedo irle a pedir consejo a Vegeta.  
  
- Creo que mi padre te lo daría, con lo bien que se lleva con Goku no hay duda.  
  
- Bueno Nurt siento interrumpir está charla que llevas con Marte pero tendríamos que ir tirando para ir al cine a ve la última peli de Sailor Venus, "me muero de ilusión, total vamos porque salen chicas con faldas cortes, pues que me mire a mi"- Mer llevaba una falda de las de cinturón ancho tejana y arriba llevaba un top negro que se ataba en la espalda.  
  
- Así tengo que preguntarte, ¿cómo es que Vegeta te entreno?  
  
- Porque Vegeta es mi padre, es decir soy tu hermana.  
  
- ¿Ahora si que estoy perdido? Me estáis liando.  
  
- Necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo, bueno es mejor que vayamos tirando.  
  
- Bueno, ya nos veremos, hasta otra.  
  
- Hasta otra Nurt- dicen Marte y Venus a la vez.  
  
- Maron me voy a buscar a mi padre, a ver si me dice algo.  
  
- Un momento no marches tan de prisa, que parece tu especialidad. ¿Por qué le has dicho sin pedirnos permiso a las demás?  
  
- Pues porque me había preguntado quien era mi entrenador.  
  
- Pero si Vegeta no te había entrenado, más que dos veces, siempre te estaban marjinando y por eso te enfadabas con tu hermano.  
  
- Si bueno, eso era otra época, ya nos veremos adiós.- desaparece con el cambio de lugar instantáneo.  
  
Vegeta  
  
Vegeta está paseando tranquilamente por la playa observando como se pone el sol. En esas que le llegan por detrás y le dan un abrazo.  
  
- Hola papi, hace muchos días que te quería dar uno pero no podía.  
  
- Ahora se dice así, me doy cuenta de porque te tomaste tan bien que no te dejará participar en el torneo.  
  
- Bueno, ya sabes que me gusta hacerte caso.  
  
- Por favor Bra las excusas más tarde. Ahora escúchame, pongo la mano en el fuego que fue Goku quien os entrenó, porque vosotras solos no podéis conseguir ese estilo tan bonito de pelea, tan legal.  
  
- Gracias papi.  
  
- Bra, no me entiendes, Goku os enseño, pero fuisteis vosotras las que jugasteis ha tocar las narices, y por eso te felicito, por la forma que sabes provocar a tus adversarios, me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven.  
  
- Vale papi acepto tus disculpas, escúchame tu ahora, ¿cómo puedo vencer a Goku?  
  
- No tengo ni idea, yo lo conseguí hace muchos años, mejor dicho es mejor que no lo venzas ya que así creerá que es el más fuerte y dejara de entrenar, déjale ganar y por mucho.  
  
- Vale, ya lo intentaré.  
  
Trunks y Goten que habían decidido ir a dar una vuelta por la playa por el mismo paseo donde está Vegeta con Marte.  
  
- Hei mira, Trunks tu padre ya se ha reconciliado con Marte, parece que se llevan bien, mira ella se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla a Vegeta.  
  
- Vale Goten, ya lo veo, por cierto, que quieres que haga. 


	15. El retorno del orgullo a un príncipe

El retorno del orgullo de un príncipe  
  
La noche pasa tranquilamente y Mer está muy contenta porque Nurt y toda la sala han podido oír como roncaba durante la película. Es la mañana, un nuevo día en la vila del Pingüino, huy me he equivocado, en isla Papaya. Nos fijamos en las chicas.  
  
- Venus ya estás preparada para tu combate- dice Mer toda ilusionada.  
  
- Por supuesto, ya veras como te llevas una grata sorpresa. Con el resultado.  
  
- Harás lo que decidiste ayer, sabes que las consecuencias para los demás pueden ser catastróficas.  
  
- Bueno, pero será divertido, voy a ver si encuentro a mi madre. Hasta que acabe el combate.  
  
A Venus no le cuesta mucho encontrar a su madre, una vez la ha visto.  
  
- Hola, buenos días, ya se te ha pasado el enfado por haber perdido.  
  
- Soy tu madre, te prohíbo que me hables a mi como yo hablo a la gente.  
  
- Vale mamá lo entiendo, te quería preguntar si Map es muy fuerte.  
  
- Sí, yo no tenía posibilidades y las tuyas creo que son.  
  
- Nulas, yo mismo lo digo.  
  
- ¿Crees que perderás?  
  
- No perderé, será algo más bonito que hará que Map esté muy enfadada para la siguiente ronda  
  
- Me das miedo.  
  
- No será para tanto.  
  
En esas que se observa a Map en medio del ring y entre el público se puede ver a Mer cogida de la mano con Nurt y Marte está con Trunks y con Goten hablando. En esas que Venus se acerca hacia los jueces.  
  
- Abandono el torneo, no quiero pelear más, ya nos veremos en alguna otra ocasión y marcha por la puerta tan fresca.  
  
Map que está encima del ring no se entera de lo que dice Venus, pero si que observa que Venus abandona el lugar.  
  
- He pelirroja cobarde, ven y lucha.  
  
- Lo siento, ya no lucho. Si quieres una buena pelea espera hasta la siguiente ronda.  
  
- Pero niña hazme caso- en esas que observa que Venus ya ha marchado.  
  
Con Trunks, Goten y Marte  
  
- Bueno, con lo bien que os lo pasáis en las peleas ahora resulta que abandonáis antes de empezar- dice Trunks.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que esa es la prima, si se puede definir así de Nurt y Venus sabe que es muy poderosa y por lo tanto se la pasa directamente a P... Mercurio."uf casi se me escapa, por los pelos"  
  
- Mi hermano y Vegeta no os hacen miedo y tenéis miedo de una niña.  
  
- Te rectifico Map le da miedo a Venus, eso no quiere decir Mercurio y yo le tengamos miedo, por cierto ya nos veremos después de la final.  
  
- Bueno, me voy para arriba que ahora me llamarán para mi paliza.  
  
Con Nurt y Mercurio  
  
- Tu amiga es un poco inconsciente, creo que ahora Map debe estar un poco enfadada.  
  
- No creo que Map este enfadada por esto, "creo que yo misma mataré a Venus y a Marte, no se porque pero me parece que son cómplices"  
  
- Hola, dile a tu amiga que es una cobarde.  
  
- Vale, tranquila, "no se porque pero te aseguro que sabía como reaccionarías." Si quieres que alguien te gane, ya lo haré yo misma.  
  
- No creo que te sea tan fácil ganarme.  
  
En esas que el comentarista anuncia que el siguiente combate empezará en nada, bueno, no es necesario explicarlo con mucho detalle ya que todo el mundo es capaz de entender que Goku gana a su hijo con muy pocos problemas, para no decir ninguno. La tarde pasa tranquilamente, la gente ya está cansada de tanto torneo y han pedido a la organización que anulen el día libre y que se realicen los cuartos el día siguiente.  
  
En la habitación de Goku y Vegeta.  
  
- Kakarot, me parece que en este torneo no has tenido de momento ningún combate emocionante, a ti que te gusta que los combates sean contra personas fuertes.  
  
- Vegeta, que te pasa, aún te dura el resentimiento por la derrota del otro día.  
  
- No listo, lo que pasa es que se que en el próximo combate perderás, ya que tus discípulas te han superado.  
  
- Sabes que Marte es Bra. "estoy muerto"  
  
- Tranquilo, que yo no pienso matarte, espero que lo haga mi hija, ya que sino estará castigada mucho tiempo. Hablamos luego de la paliza, que han puesto tu combate el primero.  
  
Otra noche pasa en isla Papaya y se puede observar que ha media noche la gente se levanta para ir a dar vueltas, ya que los combates los han puesto nerviosos. Una vez ya se está en el estadio de las artes marciales.  
  
- Bueno, por favor que ahora suban al ring Goku y Marte.- dice el comentarista.  
  
Se puede observar que las gradas están llenas de gente. Aún que esas personas no saben realmente la importancia del combate.  
  
Antes de subir al ring se observa que Marte es detenida por Vegeta.  
  
- Mira hija te quería decir que luches lo mejor que puedas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti.  
  
- Gracias papi.  
  
- Y si no ganas estarás castigada por el resto de tu vida.  
  
- Vale.  
  
Con Trunks y Goten  
  
- Lo ves tu padre vuelve a hablar con Marte y ella está a punto de llorar.  
  
- Por favor deja tus paranoias para más tarde que quiero ver que tal es el combate.  
  
En el ring - Sr. Goku le quiero hacer una proposición, si usted no llega a SS3 yo tampoco lo haré.  
  
- Como quieras, te lo advierto porque seas mujer y la hija de Vegeta no iré con miramientos.  
  
- Uff si los llega a tener me tendría que enfadar.  
  
El combate empieza y se observa que Marte tiene ventaja delante Goku, hay gente que lo ve con todo tipo de caras. Por ejemplo Vegeta está tan ilusionado que está a punto de llorar y todo, lo que no ha conseguido él en muchos años lo está logrando su hija. Mientras que Trunks y Goten están sorprendidos por lo bien que lucha Marte.  
  
- Está chica es impresionante. Ahora entiendo porque pudo vencer a mi padre sin problema.  
  
- Es muy buena, no se si mi padre lo tiene muy fácil para ganar.  
  
- Ves Trunks tendrías que aprender de ella- dice Vegeta que estaba dando vueltas de los nervios.- El padre de esa cría tiene que estar muy orgulloso.- derrama una lágrima.  
  
- Papá que te pasa, te veo extraño.  
  
- Nada que me gustaría que ese de allí fuera mi hijo. Osea que a partir de está semana sse te doblan las horas de entrenamiento. Adiós.  
  
- Tu padre está muy raro.  
  
- Ya lo he podido observar yo solito, no es necesario que me lo digas.  
  
Vegeta llega con Mer y Venus que están mirando el combate.  
  
- Os tengo que felicitar.  
  
- Primero se dice Hola. – dice Venus- ya lo sabemos que somos buenas.  
  
- ¿quién creéis que ganará el combate?  
  
- No tenemos ni idea, ya que Bra lleva unos cuantos combates más que Goku, puede ser que se le empiece a notar el cansancio. Usted a luchado contra los dos, diga, quien cree usted.  
  
- Por la forma que tienes de girar las frases debes de ser Maron.- ella afirma con la cabeza- pues si se ha de decidir por lo que yo sé creo que Goku ganará, lo que dicen sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo.  
  
- Bueno si me disculpan me tengo que ir ha hablar con alguien.  
  
- Yo también me voy que he de encontrar a mi madre, para ver si se le cura la depre.  
  
El combate se decanta ligeramente hacía el lado de Marte. Goku decide convertirse en SS para intentar igualarlo.  
  
- Pensaba que nunca se transformaría.  
  
- Es que me estabas cogiendo ventaja.  
  
- Ya lo se, porque yo ya he empezado transformada.  
  
- Digno de vosotras.  
  
Mer llega al sitio donde está Nurt con su archivo adjunto según ella que es Map.  
  
- Hola guapo – dice Mer dándole un beso en la mejilla- hola "enana" Map.  
  
- Ahora entiendo porque tu amiga me ha vencido. Si está luchando al nivel de Goku.  
  
- Ahora te diré lo mejor, empezó a entrenarse 3 días antes del torneo.  
  
- ¿qué? Una que lleva tan poco tiempo entrenando está al nivel de mi abuelo.  
  
- Pam – dice Mer- ve con más cuidado que te estás delatando continuamente.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Pam?  
  
- Si tú abuelo es Goku y quieres luchar contra mi para vengar a tu padre pues no hay muchas más opciones.  
  
- Vale ya iré con más cuidado ' ya está bien a parte de quitarme a Nurt se ríe de mi, le pienso partir la cabeza en el próximo combate y así Nurt volverá conmigo'.  
  
- ' no te pases. Que aún no sabes que fuerza tiene'  
  
Notan una sacudida. Observan hacia el ring y ven como están chocando bolas de energía que se tiran el uno al otro.  
  
- Pero que hacen- dice Mer- si continúan así esos locos destruirán el cuadrilátero y tendré que esperar un día más para poder luchar.  
  
- Tienes razón, hemos de hacer algo.-añade Map.  
  
- Tranquila, que ya me encargo yo sola.  
  
Se dirige hacia el ring y utilizando su velocidad lanza una bola de energía en la cara de cada uno, por suerte los jueces no se han dado cuenta de donde salía la bola. Los dos se la quedan mirando.  
  
- ¿por qué lo has hecho?- pregunta Marte.  
  
La gente del público está alucinando.  
  
- Muy fácil, mirad el estadio.  
  
Entonces los dos se dan cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.  
  
- Vale no utilizaremos más el ki para despistar al adversario- dicen los dos a la vez al mismo tiempo que le tira una bola a Goku y le impacta en el pecho- a partir de ahora.  
  
Cuando se gira para marchar es detenida por Gohan.  
  
- Te felicito, has actuado de una manera muy madura.  
  
- Si solo me preocupaba de mis intereses, si quiere hablar con alguien inténtelo con Map que siente mucha admiración por usted. ' papá aún estoy enfadada, no quiero hablar'  
  
- Perdón, me había parecido que eras otra persona.  
  
Una vez Gohan a acabado de hablar con Mer nota como Kira se le sujeta del brazo, que sensación más cálida. Es como su Videl lo estuviera cogiendo.  
  
- Videl.  
  
- Si soy yo, tanto te cuesta reconocerme.  
  
- Ya te me habías hecho familiar cuando luchaste contra Mer, pero estaba con la cabeza en otro lugar.  
  
- Ya me lo imagino. Te quería vengar y no he podido, lo siento.  
  
- Da igual, si estoy muy orgulloso de mi derrota.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices está barbaridad?  
  
- Muy fácil, porque me he visto superado por mi....  
  
NdA: Que ha pasado, porque Gohan no ha podido acabar su frase. Que sucederá a continuación. 


	16. LA GRAN FINAL

**La gran final  
  
**No puede continuar la frase ya que Goku había despedido a Marte de un terrible puñetazo y había pasado por delante de su cara y no se sabe si queriendo o sin querer le había dado con el tacón el la cara. En esas que llegan las otras dos Sailor scout ha ayudar a levantarse a su amiga.  
  
- Bueno aún queda Mer para vencerlo.- dice Marte al mismo tiempo que toma la mano de su amiga para levantarse.  
  
- Si tu lo dices, aún tendré que considerar la opción de quedar primera. Nos vamos que por aquí hay gente que me da mala espina.- al pasar por el lado de Gohan le lanza una mirada aterradora.  
  
Una vez ya están lejos de la gente.  
  
- ¿Cómo te lo has hecho para que tu pié fuera a parar a la cara de mi padre?  
  
- Pues pasaba por allí y entonces...  
  
- Di la verdad, porque si no lo explicaré yo.  
  
- Tranquila Venus ahora lo digo, me tiró por el otro lado del ring, rebote en una pared y acabé allí.  
  
En esas que Goku se acerca hacia el grupo de las sailors scout.  
  
- Marte, el combate ha sido muy bueno, me has dado mucha guerra, perdón por el último puñetazo, pensaba que era más flojo.  
  
- Bueno, lo que ha pasado es que tenía que evitar que alguien volviera a pelear contra su hijo. Hay algunos días en los que me gusta ayudar a la gente.  
  
- Marte, sabes que hoy te quiero menos que mañana pero más que ayer, a este ritmo no llegaras a disputar el fabuloso combate contra tu pretendiente.  
  
- Gruuuuuuuuuuup- el ruido del estomago de Goku- os invito a comer.  
  
- Vale.- dicen todas al mismo tiempo.  
  
Una vez llegan al restaurante observan que aún está vacío, debe de ser por la hora. (12'30) (nda: soy española, lo típico es comer a las 15) se sientan los cuatro en una mesa.  
  
- Mer te de dar un consejo, no creo que Map sea moco de pavo, me parece que te tendrás que dedicar al máximo e intenta no despistarte.  
  
- Tan buena la consideras.  
  
- No, pero tampoco quiero que vayas en plan de sobrada y que te de una buena paliza hasta que te despiertes.  
  
- Abuelito, no pareces tú.  
  
- Debe de ser porque ya me está cansando esto de luchar, creo que luego de este torneo cuelgo las muñequeras y el quimono.  
  
- Kakarott no me lo creo, no puedes dejar de luchar hasta que yo o alguien de mi familia te gane.  
  
- Sr. Vegeta se dice hola.  
  
- Tu eras Venus i. e. eres Maron.  
  
- Exacto, pensaba que ya lo sabía  
  
- Deja de hablarme en ese tono y podrás llegar a casarte.  
  
- Vale.  
  
- Yo venía a preguntarle a mi hija si se encuentra bien, ya que ha recibido un terrible golpe por culpa de una persona muy animal.  
  
- Papi, si te digo una cosa prométeme que no te enfadarás.  
  
- No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.  
  
- Yo misma me he dado impulso para salir despedida y hacer todo ese recorrido porque sino Mercurio mataba a Gohan.  
  
- No te pases, que tenía mi poder escondido.  
  
- Si por eso te empezaba a subir el pelo- añade Maron.  
  
Desde fuera del local se puede observar como todo el grupo se pone a reir. Al mismo tiempo que pasaban Goten y Trunks.  
  
- No puede ser tu padre vuelve a estar con Marte.  
  
- Fíjate bien, porque también está tu padre, podríamos entrar.  
  
- Gruuuuuuuuuuuuuu. – el estomago de Goten.  
  
- A comer.  
  
En esas que entran y van directos hacia la mesa donde hay sus padres.  
  
- Hola padre, enhorabuena por la victoria.  
  
- No hay de que. ¿os queréis sentar con nosotros?  
  
- Si no molestamos.  
  
La mesa era circular y estaban colocados de la siguiente forma Goku, tenía sentada a un lado a Mer y al otro a Vegeta, Vegeta tenía a Marte y Venus estaba entre marte y Mercurio, Los chicos deciden sentarse entre Marte y Vegeta y entre Mer y Goku.  
  
Trunks se dirige con un tono de voz muy bajo a su padre.  
  
- Sabe mamá que pasas tanto rato con estas chicas, concretamente con Marte.  
  
- "Mi hijo es idiota" No, no había pensado en decírselo, al acabar el torneo ya se lo diré.  
  
- Pero papá tienes una amiguita y no se lo piensas decir a tu mujer.  
  
Se puede observar como las tres chicas y Goku se ponen a reír, mientras que a Vegeta le cae la típica gota de sudor.  
  
- Vale, ya me lo pensaré mejor. Pero por el momento déjame continuar hablando con las discípulas de Goku y mías.  
  
- Ei Marte, yo no sabía que era discípula de Vegeta.  
  
- Si Marte, yo tampoco lo sabía.  
  
- Sr. Vegeta desde cuando somos sus discípulas.  
  
- Desde que me vencisteis.  
  
- Vale- dicen todas a la vez.  
  
- Tengo que haceros una sugerencia. Tendríamos que ir tirando porque antes de mi combate quiero hacer un poco de ejercicio para hacer bajar la comida.  
  
En esos momentos, la gente se va levantando y poniendo excusas y de sopetón se encuentran Goten y Trunks solos en la mesa.  
  
- Bueno y si me invitas a comer, es que tengo hambre.  
  
- Nunca cambiarás.  
  
En el estadio se están preparando para el combate, se puede observar como Mer hace una forma de kun-fu, que le queda realmente bien. Mientras tanto Map se dedica a darle golpes a Nurt que esté tiene un poco de faena para esquivarlos. En esas que Map para de dar golpes para dirigirse hacia algún sito. (cotillas). Y Mer se dirige hacia Nurt.  
  
- Te he de hacer una pregunta.  
  
- Venga dis.  
  
- ¿en el supuesto caso que ganará contra Map te enfadarías conmigo?  
  
- No, pero me darías un poco de miedo, porque serías la mujer más fuerte del mundo y eso intimida.  
  
- Ya se lo que es. Vale ahora se que me puedo dedicar al máximo sin perderte- le da un beso en la mejilla y desaparece.  
  
Map ha visto el final de la escena eso conlleva que su cariño hacia Mer aumente sin mesuras y por lo tanto decide empezar el combate ya de rubia  
  
- Por favor que estas dos damas tan delicadas suban al ring.- Las dos suben al ring sin ningún tipo de prisa.  
  
- Ui pero si estas rubia, ¿cómo es?  
  
- Mira niña me estas empezando a mosquear y mucho. Primero vences a mi PADRE, hecho que no te perdono y luego me quitas a mi amigo.  
  
- Vale, lo primero lo he hecho queriendo, pero lo otro salió sin querer. Pero reconoce que NURT está como un tren y no es solo tuyo.  
  
- Con niñas no se puede discutir.  
  
Se lanza directamente sobre Mer a una velocidad de infarto.  
  
- Vamos tranquila- dice mientras esquiva los golpes- que si luchas así estas descuidando la defensa y eso no es bueno- le da un golpe en el estomago que la dobla.  
  
Con Marte y con Venus  
  
- ¿qué ha hecho esa para que Map se ponga así?  
  
- Bueno no tengo ni idea, pero hice bien al no participar.  
  
- Niñas dejaros de chachara y prestad más atención, mirad como lucha una sayan, disfrutando del enfado de su oponente.  
  
- Venus hazme memoria, pero yo no hice eso con él.  
  
- Déjalo, creo que es imposible discutir con Vegeta.  
  
Mientras tanto en los pensamientos de Nurt  
  
- Que fuertes, y como están discutiendo yo no me quiero meter entre esas dos que puede ser que me maten y todo. Vale se que Map es fuerte, pero Mer es muy superior,  
  
- Oye Trunks. ¿Por qué Map a dicho que Mer había ganado a su padre?  
  
- Hola Gohan, no me digas que tu también me has reconocido.  
  
- Si.  
  
- No puede ser, yo que creía que estaba muy cambiado y todo eso "ya no piensa en lo de Map y su padre"- Cruza los dedos en la espalda.  
  
- Me podrías contestar la pregunta, por favor.  
  
- Vale ahora te lo explico. Map es tu hija. Lo único es que no te lo había querido decir, quería luchar contra su padre para demostrar lo fuerte que es, pero se ha encontrado con que Mer lo ha vencido en primera ronda.  
  
- Ui como se parezca en algo a mi hija de aquí o Mer es muy buena luchadora y sobrevive con la victoria o acaba con una derrota e inconsciente en el hospital.  
  
- A Pam la conocí el otro día, es muy maja.  
  
- Y está muy enfadada ya que no pudo participar en el torneo, pero creo que no me hizo caso y está luchando ahora mismo.  
  
- Por favor Gohan Mer no se parece ni ha Map ni a Pam.  
  
- Deben de ser mis paranoias. Mira Map esta en SS2, esto se está poniendo emocionante.  
  
En el ring.  
  
- Tengo una pregunta, la mujer con la que he luchado antes te resultaba conocida.  
  
- Algo me sonaba, pero no se de que.  
  
- Muy fácil era tu madre.  
  
- ¿qué? No puede ser haz vencido a mi padre y a mi madre. Morirás. Si no te interpones tu muerte será rápida y tranquila, pero si no ayudas será larga y dolorosa.  
  
- Yo te diría lo mismo, pero te mentiría por lo tanto digo que esto se acaba aquí.- Se tranforma en SS1.  
  
- Tu energía ha crecido de una forma muy rápida. Y este tipo de energía. Eres una sayan y estas transformada.  
  
- Has descubierto mi secreto, por lo tanto mereces morir. No seamos exageradas, mereces perder.  
  
- No puede ser yo soy la única chica sayan.  
  
- DEBE DE SER EN TU REALIDAD- grita Marte desde el lateral.  
  
- Ves esa de allí es otra, es hija de Vegeta, mientras que yo soy hija de- le hace una presa y le dice al oído- Gohan.  
  
- Entonces, tu eres yo.  
  
- Si- dice Mer sin soltar la presa.  
  
- Entonces que sentido tiene vengar la derrota de mi padre, si ha sido superado por su propia sangre.  
  
- Vale, como quieras.- la coge, le hace una presa y la envía fuera del ring.  
  
- Me parece que este resultado, una mujer en una final se había dado hace unos años cuando la nieta del Sr. Satan se colocó en una final, ahora no se si gano o no. La final será mañana entre Goku y Mercurio.  
  
- Por que no la hacemos ahora- dice Mer que aún no había bajado del ring.- siempre que no te moleste Goku.  
  
- Por mi encantado. Pero tu acabas de finalizar un combate.  
  
- Y tu lo has tenido esta mañana.  
  
- Me dejas 15 minutos para hacer un poco de calentamiento.  
  
- Vale.  
  
- Pues nuestros participantes están cambiando el programa la final la tendremos ahora. Recuerde que quien gane de la final se enfrontará a el Gran Satan. – una cámara enfoca a Satan que estaba en las gradas-  
  
- "que sea Goku, que sea Goku, enano verde que gane Goku"  
  
En esas que se acerca un periodista.  
  
- Sr. Satan, ¿quién cree que ganará?  
  
- Bueno Goku es pariente mío, por lo tanto me decanto hacía el lado de Goku.  
  
- Ya lo tenemos el Sr. Satan ha decidido que quiere luchar contra Goku, lo acertará, no lo acertará quien sabe.  
  
En el ring  
  
- Ei Goku, hasta que nivel quieres llegar, es para poner un máximo, imagínate lo que pensarán si te conviertes en mono.  
  
- Creo que tu no me has visto en ese nivel, pero igualmente no creo que me ganes, lo dejamos en uno menos.  
  
- Vale estoy de acuerdo, ya que llegamos los dos será emocionante.  
  
- Tu amiga solo me permitió llegar al segundo. No sabrás porque.  
  
- No tengo ni idea, lo único que se es que quiere una revancha ya que perdió para salvar a su hijo.  
  
- ¿qué?  
  
- Una larga historia, más tarde te la explico.  
  
- Vale.  
  
- Ei Mer- chillan Marte y Venus desde el lateral.  
  
- Hola chicas ¿que queréis?  
  
- Darte esto- y le pasan una alubia mágica.  
  
- Vale, tan cansada creéis que estoy.  
  
- No pero bueno, pude que te sirba.  
  
- Me la guardo para mitad de combate.- se acerca y les pega una buena abrazada. – como os quiero.  
  
- Piensa que luego me has de ayudar a vencer a Gotrunks, por lo tanto que no te hagan mucho daño.  
  
- Vale, intento vencer o no.  
  
- Insecto vale más que lo consigas, ya que es por el aire y el sol que pude tomar tu amiga durante los próximos años, como vea que en el combate no rindes al máximo, alguien estará castigada durante mucho y mucho tiempo, no podrá salir a la calle.  
  
- Mer lo has de hacer por mi venga consíguelo. Por el flogüer pogüer.  
  
- Por favor Mercurio el combate está a punto de empezar, podrías venir hacia el medio del ring.  
  
- Estas listo Goku.  
  
- Quería luchar contra ti desde que empezó el fanfic y eso la autora lo sabe porque lo ha puesto, pero no me ha dejado hasta ahora.  
  
- ¿qué quieres que haga? Si es una persona muy friki y rara.  
  
- No se porque nos relacionamos con ella.  
  
Se oye una voz todo poderosa que hiela la sangre de nuestros luchadores. Es la autora. - Vale más que empecéis a luchar o moriréis de unos cuantos rayos que os caerán encima.  
  
El combate se disputa con mucha bravura por parte de los dos oponentes. En esas que Goku se detiene y se transforma en SS1.  
  
- No me digas que tu también has empezado transformada.  
  
- Si pero es porque no he pensado en cambiarlo cuando he acabado el combate anterior.  
  
- Chicas sois la muy buenas.  
  
Con Nurt y Map  
  
- Sabes que me ha dicho Mer, durante el combate.  
  
- No, no tengo ni idea, ya que aún no me las explicado.  
  
- Pues yo soy ella y ella soy yo.  
  
- Vale entonces Gohan tenía razón, no puede ser. He tenido una cita contigo, NOOOOOOOO. – recibe una torna de Map – Perdón, se me han cruzado los cables.  
  
- No tiene importancia.  
  
- El combate ha sido muy bueno hija.  
  
- Aahhhhhh. En serio crees que he luchado bien.  
  
- Si por supuesto, por eso no dejas participar a tu otra hija.  
  
- No es por eso, lo que pasa es que ella se cree que es muy buena luchando y no es el caso.  
  
- Vale "estas en la parra". Supongamos que Pam te vence un día, entonces tu le levantarías el castigo que tendría si llega ha haber participado en el torneo.  
  
- Por supuesto que si.  
  
- Lo tengo grabado y le daré la cinta a Pam, por lo tanto ve con mucho cuidado. Me voy a ver el combate de mi abuelo, que nunca lo he visto luchar en serio.  
  
En el ring.  
  
- Estoy muy orgullosa de vosotras, tanto tu como Marte me habéis dado muy buenos combates, pero este torneo se acaba aquí. CHICOS COLOCAROS DETRÁS DE MERCURIO POR SI ACASO ME PASO.- se observa como todos los Z se colocan delante de las gradas.  
  
- ¿qué piensas hacer?  
  
- Yo de ti me cubriria. Kame- kame.  
  
- Mierda, me vencerá si me lanza ese ataque, tengo que hacer algo "Marte preparate para la fusión, me da igual que me eliminen los jueces, pero no quiero resultar herida en un ataque tan bestia" Para poder atacarme tendrás que verme. Mordida de los de tenchin.  
  
- Ha – goku ha lanzado su ataque.  
  
Se puede observar como el Kame hame es desviado hacia el espacio, pero todo y eso se ha levantado una nube muy grande de polvo.  
  
- Muy bien echo, eres mas fuerte de lo que me pensaba.  
  
- Gracias,- se oye una voz doblada.  
  
Una vez se disuelve la nube se ve a Mer un poco cambiada, continua siendo rubia, pero tiene unas mechas en los laterales negras.  
  
- Muy bien chicas habéis evitado mi golpe, pero os habéis auto- descalificado.  
  
- Ya pero sabemos que algún día haremos la revancha ya que te has quedado con las ganas. Desfusion. – se transforman en dos.  
  
- El ganador es Goku ya que Mercurio creo que ha recibido ayuda de Marte.  
  
- Chicos nos vemos en el lugar donde se celebro el torneo de Cell. Todos vosotros estáis invitados.  
  
Las chicas bajan, tocan a Venus y desaparecen.

Gracias Runliney por tu Review tu historia es muy buena y me gusta mucho. Son vegetzu, no creo que pueda hacer caso de tu sugerencia porqué ya tengo el último episodio escrito y ahora estoy de examenes es decir que no tengo tiempo.

A los otros lectores simpáticos que no dejan review, el último capítulo se publicará en poco tiempo o cuando piense (mucho tiempo)

NDA: Aquí se acaba todo el torneo. Si alguien tiene ganas de saber como acaba el de las chicas contra los chicos que me envien review y publicaré el capítulo Hasta alguna otra ocasión. 


	17. La despedida

**La despedida**

El torneo a acabado con la victoria de Goku. Ahora queda ver el combate de revancha. Que pasará.  
  
En el estadio donde se celebró The Cell Game se pueden observar a dos chicas que están realizando unos estiramientos. Mientras tanto van hablando de sus cosas.  
  
- Bueno, tienes algo pensado o simplemente dejamos que pasen el rato.  
  
- No, no los podemos dejar ni respirar, piensa que es mi hermano contra quien luchamos.  
  
- Vale, ¿qué estrategia tomamos?  
  
En esas que se puede observar como unos puntos del cielo se acercan.  
  
- Ya están aquí, preparada para que empiece el festival.  
  
- Por supuesto.  
  
Se colocan separadas unos metros y empiezan ha hacer una forma de kun-fu, en el momento de los puños se puede escuchar el ruido que hace el aire cuando es cortado. La forma es: empiezan de pie rectas (como el saludo) ponen las manos en las orejas para poder escuchar mejor, luego chillan who y colocan las manos en carras y las piernas en posición flexionadas y abiertas (seiting ma o como se escriba) luego realizan una vuelta con las manos, se protegen la cabeza vuelven a seiting ma y lanzan el puño derecho hacia delante luego lanzan el izquierdo hacia el lateral y seguido el derecho. La forma continua con unas cuantas patadas etc.... (la se hacer, pero no me pidáis que la describa).  
  
Goten y Trunks están sorprendidos por la sincronización que llevan y porque aún no saben como se fusionaron en el combate anterior.  
  
- Venga chicos, cuando queráis. – sugiere Marte desde el medio.  
  
- No podríamos solucionar esto hablando. – dice Trunks.  
  
- Un guerrero si puede solucionar algo luchando no lo hará hablando, no pareces mi hijo. Vale más que lo hagáis bien sino yo mismo os eliminaré.  
  
- Tu padre está de muy buen humor hoy. – comenta Goten.  
  
- Necesitamos un juez o simplemente hacemos que el primero que caiga al suelo inconsciente o fuera del ring sea eliminado.  
  
- Vale.- afirman los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Se vale todo.- dice Goten.  
  
El combate empieza muy igualado, pero poco a poco se puede ver como Marte y Mer consiguen que los chicos caigan al suelo una y otra vez.  
  
- Ahora veréis. Preparado Goten.  
  
- Sí Trunks.  
  
Baile idiota.  
  
-Fu.- más baile idiota – si – puñetazo a Goten por parte de Mer – ón- puñetazo a Trunks de parte de Marte.  
  
- Que pena no habéis tenido tiempo de fusionaros.  
  
- Si queréis os enseñamos como se hace con rapidez.  
  
Van haciendo el baile a una velocidad sorprendente mientras con una sincronía impresionante van de un lado al otro.  
  
-Fusión.- aparece el mismo ser que en combate contra Goku.- Bueno chicos que os ha parecido. Nos gustaría luchar contra Gotrunks, pero más tarde.  
  
Merte (fusión Marte y Mercurio) tiene ventaja y empieza a aburrirse.  
  
- Sabéis una cosa chicos. Fusionaros. Os dejamos una sola oportunidad.  
  
- Esta es la nuestra, ellas ya llevan un buen rato fusionadas y deben de estar muy cansadas y que les queda poco tiempo.  
  
- Por lo tanto allí vamos.  
  
Los chicos se fusionan y empiezan a luchar de una forma muy heavy parece como si Merte tuviera problemas. En esas que los chicos se vuelven SSJ.  
  
- Ataque fantasmagórico kamikaze.  
  
Merte toca el primer fantasma y le explota encima, no sufre daño físico pero si moral.  
  
- Los he de eliminar sin tocarlos. Que divertido.  
  
En el público.  
  
- Papá como es que esas saben la técnica de la fusión si en teoría solo la sabéis Vegeta, tú y esos dos.  
  
- Son mis discípulas y yo se les he enseñado.- contesta Vegeta.  
  
- Padre ahora no quiero que me mientas. Esa es mi hija.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Ahora ya estoy más tranquilo. Uff pensaba que Pam me había hecho caso, no parecía típico de ella.  
  
Con Nurt.  
  
- Ei ¿qué técnica es esa?  
  
- No lo se cuando yo vine aún no la tenían.  
  
- Esa chica tiene una fuerza muy sorprendente.  
  
- Vale más no hacerla enfadar.  
  
En el combate.  
  
- Sabes una cosa Gotrunks.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
- Pues que en realidad me llamo Bram y este es mi estado en SS3.- La melena le crece, pero la cara no se le deforma. Ahora todo el pelo es rubio.  
  
- Mierda lo tengo chungo.  
  
Bram se lanza al ataque y de un solo golpe deja K.O. a Gotrunks y este se desfusiona. Al mismo tiempo que lo hacen ellas.  
  
Nda: Aquí acaba mi historia después de dar tantas vueltas por el disco duro del ordenador he decidido sacarla a la red.  
  
Pam: Ei que no se te olviden las cosas.  
  
Bra: Venga di que nos emancipamos.  
  
Maron: Nos vamos las tres a vivir a Tokio  
  
Buffy: Noooooo, que miedo.  
  
Bra: Queremos conocer a las Sailor Scout ya que nos has comparado tanto con ellas.  
  
Maron: Yo quiero ser modelo, actriz, cantante... y algo más que no me acuerdo. Y aparte tengo que hacer el master ese que me pusiste en segundo curso.  
  
Pam: Repelente. Yo iré a participar en las carreras de formula 1. A que si Bulma.  
  
Bulma: Eso quiere decir que te he de preparar un coche.  
  
Bra: Si quieres lo podemos hacer entre las tres.  
  
Goku: Va tranquilas ya lo hablaréis en otro lugar.  
  
Vegeta: Insectos callaros que me toca a mi despedir el fic. Muy bien sabandijas chupasangres os he de felicitar por haber podido leer esté fic en donde no soy el protagonista, donde tengo el peor papel que se le puede dar a alguien. Ser el padre despistado de una protagonista. Bueno pues eso, no os creáis que me han vencido, lo que pasa es que Buffy perdió contra mi en las cartas y está resentida. Bueno haber si está vaga se anima algún día a escribir algo sobre yo el gran...  
  
Buffy: Vegeta disculpame pero este es el Fin hasta otra.  
  
The end


End file.
